Un Deseo para Amarte
by Betk Grandchester
Summary: Una oportunidad brindada por el cielo. Un milagro para unir lo que el destino cruelmente separo. ... hola :) la idea del fic pertenece a cascada. si ves esto cascada este es tu fic espero te guste. el que escribiste en un comentario para wendy :) gadamigrandchester te deje una nota en el capi 4 porfa lee que no me moleste en serio me gusto tu reviews!
1. Un Deseo

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kioko Misuki e Igarashi, la idea del fic es de una de las lectoras de Wendy Grandchester.**

cascada chapter 22 . Feb 7

Hola amiga como una fiel lectora de tus historias se de tu gran talento por lo que quiero hacerte saber de una idea que se me ocurrio para una historia de candy y terry pero mi talento llega hasta alli al ocurrirseme la historia jajaja

se trata del momento en que terry ve partir a candy a traves de la ventana del hospital en la habitacion de susana la noche que tuvieron que separarse luego del estreno de la obra. en ese momento el pide un deseo de tener una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, sin saber que justo en ese momento va pasando una estrella fugaz y le consede su deseo para encontrarse nuevamente a bordo del mauritania.

logicamente quien vuelve en el tiempo es un terry mas maduro no solo por los años que ha vivido sino por el sufrimiento que conoce a raiz de lo que le ha tocado vivir, aprovechando la oportunidad no solo de tener una relacion con candy, sino de mejorar la que tiene con sus padres y por que no hacer pagar a quienes los han hecho sufrir. no dando nada por sentado.

espero que mi idea te sirva de algo y men encantaria que pudieras hacer lago con ella. gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto.

**Este es el comentario de la lectora. Cascada este es tu fic espero te guste.**

Prologo

Una oportunidad brindada por el cielo. Un milagro para unir lo que el destino cruelmente separo

Obra de ángeles y estrellas fugaces ¿Quien dice que las estrellas se encuentran en el firmamento solo para alumbrarnos en medio de la noche? Y si una de esas pequeñas se mueve para cumplir un deseo. Si los clamores son escuchados y unen dos corazones, dos almas separadas por malas decisiones. En esos momentos cuando ya no hay razones para vivir, cuando se ha perdido toda esperanza y ya no queda nada

…

Por un momento se olvido de todo. Fue otra persona en el escenario, se permitió imaginar que todo estaba bien. Que una vez terminara la obra iría por la hermosa mujer que lo esperaba en el palco la llevaría a cenar y le ofrecería pasar su vida juntos, Pero nada de eso paso. En cambio se encontraba desesperado buscando a la mujer que amaba y rogando tener una oportunidad para no perderla. Salió corriendo del teatro al enterarse que Candy no estaba

**_Terry Candy se ha ido _**esas palabras seguían en su cabeza mientras andaba por las calles .Fue Karen quien le informo que había visto salir a la rubia del teatro y subir a un carruaje luego de haber hablado con una pelirroja. Debía tratarse de Elisa que siempre tenía las manos metidas en todo lo que tuviera que ver con Candy y con él, ya una vez les arruino su felicidad no lo permitiría dos veces

**_Debo encontrarla _**pensó mientras cruzaba una calle. Un presentimiento lo llevo al hospital no sabía porque pero debía ir allí sentía su corazón encogerse de tan solo pensarla herida

Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos **¿****_donde estas Candy_****?** La necesitaba para poder enfrentar todo esto de Susana, la necesitaba para respirar, para vivir. Llego al hospital y lo que menos pensó fue verla ahí, al levantar a Susana sintió una carga que amenazaba con aplastarle pero nada de eso se comparo al ver a Candy a los ojos y ver el sufrimiento marcado en esas esmeraldas

Ella lo sabía todo. Y temía por lo que fuera hacer

Llevo a Susana a su habitación con su madre siguiéndolo detrás y los doctores, no sabía dónde estaba Candy pero no iba con ellos. Seguro estaba fuera esperándole, debía hablar con ella. Depositando la carga sobre la cama, así la sintió se alejo de ella dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse. Tomo el pomo antes de girarlo escucho a Susana llamarlo volteo pero no la miro, Sentía rencor hacia ella que le estaba quitando su felicidad lo había salvado de la muerte pero ahora lo condenaba en vida amarrándolo a la desdicha. Susana pidió hablar con ella, con su Candy. El quería hablar con su pecosa explicarle todo

¿Porque diablos se antojaba Susana de hablar con ella? ni siquiera se conocían. O al menos eso quiso evitar, que Candy se enterara de todo y lo abandonara

Salió y ahí la vio sentada de espaldas a él. La llamo esperando que su voz no transmitiera todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría. Saber que estaba pensando Candy

-Candy… _Susana_ quiere verte.-Dándose la vuelta quedaron frente a frente, Candy lo observo encontrando desesperación en su rostro, angustia aunque el tratara de esconderlo.

Se lo quedo mirando porque quería detener el tiempo verlo una eternidad sin interrupciones pero no era posible, no ahora que sus caminos se estaban separando _¿para qué querría verla a ella?_ Quiso preguntarle a Terry pero permaneció en silencio al ver sus ojos y todo lo que reflejaban, aunque Terry lo intentara y fuese un gran actor ella lo conocía bien y pudo leer cada emoción que escondían esas lagunas azules. Lo vio tan triste sintió ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar a bien

_Pero que cosas piensas Candy_… se reprendió a si misma

-si- murmuro bajito, solo se atrevió a decir en lugar de un _quédate a mi lado_

Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro una alegría que no sentía camino a la habitación donde se encontraba Susana, Cerró la puerta detrás de ella ambas decidirían ahí el futuro de los tres. Minutos más tarde manipulada por Susana salió con una decisión en mente

Susana quería quedarse con Terry eso había entendido en medio de todo lo que le dijo.

_¿Qué puedo hacer? No podremos ser amigos los tres_

_¿Dejarte solo con ella? Pero ¿y que ahí de mi? Yo también te necesito para vivir_

**_Si no estás a mi lado  
me sentiré incompleta _**

_Quizás sea yo quien más lo haga sufrir o prolongare su sufrimiento sino tomo una decisión_

Se encontraba recargada en la puerta pensando que lo que hacía era lo mejor para los tres. Pero como dolía, sintiendo una mirada en ella abrió sus ojos y lo vio ahí de pie junto a las escaleras

Ella debía ser fuerte. Limpiando sus lágrimas se acerco para cumplir su promesa

Espero pacientemente… ¿a quien quería engañar? si ella no salía entraría o derribaría esa puerta, cuando se acercaba para hacer una de las dos cosas la vio salir y recargarse en la puerta, aun llevaba el vestido del teatro él quería decirle lo hermosa que se veía pero antes debían encontrar una solución de qué hacer con Susana. Claro estaba que no se casaría con ella por más que la señora Marlowe insistiera, el solo se casaría con una mujer en la vida y esa era la portadora de la sonrisa más hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto la que iluminaba su día con solo la más simples de las palabras. Si, estaba enamorado. Lo sabía desde la primera vez que la vio en el barco sus hermosos ojos verdes los mismos que se encontraban ahora inundados en lagrimas, él quería limpiarlas. recoger con besos cada una, borrar las huella que el llanto había dejado en su pecoso rostro… ¿Qué le habría dicho Susana para hacerla llorar, a ella, que era fuerte y no mostraba sus dolor en público? Ya se las vería más tarde con Susana no tenia porque hacerla llorar, no a Candy que era el ser más bondadoso de la tierra. Había llenado su mundo de alegría devolviendole la sonrisa luego de tanta tristeza, pero vio esa mirada que nada bueno podía traer y vio su mundo caer a pedazos al escucharla decir esa palabra.

Se acerco a él implorando no fallar

_Dile que lo amas Candy __**díselo**_

-adiós- las palabras apenas si salieron de sus labios

_¡Hey no eran esas_! Su corazón seguía peleando con su cabeza

Siguió de largo porque no podría pararse frente a él mucho tiempo sin desmoronarse, ya todo estaba dicho que mas podría hacer sino irse. Ahora sobraba en la vida de Terry

El se quedo de piedra al escucharla la palabra que tanto había temido desde el accidente, el amargo adiós. No quería dejarla ir debía detenerla. Pero parecía que el tiempo no estaba de su lado todo parecía correr deprisa mientras que los movimientos de su cuerpo parecían demasiado lentos. Demasiado lentos para darle tiempo de apresarla en sus brazos encadenarla a él y no dejarla ir nunca mas

La vio pasar junto a él y bajar las escaleras. Demasiado tarde dio la vuelta, ella ya iba a media escalera corrió hasta alcanzarla la tomo de un brazo

**_No puedo vivir sin ti,  
No hay manera  
No puedo estar sin ti,  
No hay manera. _**

Eso debió decir pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de sus labios en cambio se oyó decir:

-Candy…-Escuchar su nombre de sus labios era doloroso sabía que era la última vez que lo escucharía- te llevare a la estación

A pesar de sus ruegos se separo de sus brazos. Que difícil era hacer lo que otros llamaban lo correcto, lo miro a los ojos unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada. No podía dejarlo así pero era lo que debía hacer. Camino a la salida tratando de que sus piernas no le fallaran las sentía débiles y temblorosas solo quería dar media vuelta y refugiarse en sus brazos correr a su lado y pedirle que no la dejara ir nunca más. Lo sintió rodear su cuerpo por detrás Sintió sus cálidas lagrimas caer, debía ser fuerte por los dos aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro

-por favor no te vayas- rogo pegado a su espalda implorando que no lo dejara solo._ "No otra vez, por favor no ella que me ha enseñado lo que es querer. Que me ha amado a pesar de saber quién soy"- _Candy por favor no te vayas. Deseo que el tiempo se detenga

**_Cuento los momentos, cuentos las palabras, en que pude  
decirte todo aquello que tú esperabas de mí_**

-tengo que irme…por favor se feliz

**Me carcome ahora el arrepentimiento y me quedó tan sola, al darme cuenta cómo un tonto desmedido, cuánto te hice llorar, sin embargo el orgullo pudo más**

Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las separo de su cuerpo

No lo miro si lo hacía no podría dejarlo era mejor marcharse sin mirar atrás. por más que él le rogo que lo viera no lo hizo o no podría hacer esto dejarlo para siempre irse y quizás en otra vida… podrían amarse sin obstáculos

_¿Y si la felicidad solo esta donde tu estas?_ Pensó el castaño amargamente al ver la rubia escapar de sus brazos

Bajo las escaleras sin mirar atrás, no podría dejarlo si lo miraba a los ojos se arrodillaría frente a él y lloraría. Se aferraría a su amor en lugar de huir

Entre la nieve camino cabizbaja sin importarle el frio. Seguro enfermaría pero que importaba un poco de dolor físico si por dentro estaría igual, sin fuerzas miro hacia el cielo

_Si las cosas fueran diferentes. Si pudiera devolver el tiempo si tan solo pudiera pedir un deseo y cambiar la realidad_, recordó su infancia sus tiempos en el hogar de ponny la hermana María hablando de milagros. Ella que era una fiel creyente ahora se encontraba sin esperanzas sin fuerzas para creer en un futuro junto a su amado dejándoselo a otra, quizás era un error. Un terrible error pero ella solo seguía lo que su cabeza decía ser lo correcto porque si seguía su corazón correría tras Terry y nunca lo dejaría ir lo arrastraría a la iglesia y lo obligaría a casarse con ella por haberla ilusionado con una vida juntos. Ella era su novia…

"_era"_

La palabra resonó en su cabeza, ya no lo era más. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

**_Déjame tan sólo devolverte el tiempo, quiero enmendar  
todo este sufrimiento, déjame tan sólo suplicarte a  
besos, quiero demostrarte que sin ti me muero. Déjame  
tan sólo excluir los miedos que yo provoqué con esos  
tontos celos. Déjame de a poco ganar tu sonrisa, y  
reconquistar de a poco tus caricias_**.

Pero se había ido. Si era sincera consigo misma fue una idiota dejándose mover por los celos, tuvo miedo de quedarse y perderlo, que fuera Susana quien se lo quitase. Pero ahora se había ido sin ni siquiera luchar

_Tonta._

Si Candice White era una tonta y una cobarde no fue capaz de quedarse a luchar por el hombre que amaba. Tenía miedo de que el posible amor que decía sentir hacia ella se fuera y en su lugar naciera un sentimiento hacia Susana _quizás gratitud_ ¿pero y si no quedaba ya espacio para ella? ¿Y si llegaba a sobrar y a la final tuviese que irse?

Al ver a Susana pensó en lo bonita que era y sintió celos. Mientras ella estaba lejos en chicago Terry ensayaba horas junto a Susana pasaban tiempo juntos y ahora pasarían mas y para ella no quedaría nada. Terry no tendría tiempo para hablar con ella porque todo su tiempo se lo daría a Susana seria ella quien estuviese en su vida mientras que tarde o temprano tendría que irse

_Solo le eh hecho un favor_

Trato de convencerse a sí misma pero los ojos tristes de Terry el dolor que vio en ellos seguía llegando a su mente seguía recordando sus lagrimas

_Candy por favor no te vallas_

Su voz seguía en su cabeza

_Deseo que el tiempo se detenga_

Yo también deseo lo mismo

Siguió caminando dentro de poco llegaría a la estación y volvería a su vida la cual ya no le parecía tan buena

Se permitió llorar, desplomarse porque una vez estuviera en su apartamento debía ser fuerte por Albert y por todos. Ella era una enfermera, seria fuerte por sus pacientes por los niños del hogar por Stear por Archie por Anny por Patty por…tanta gente delante de la cual fingiría una sonrisa fingiría ser feliz ¿a quién engañaba? si en verdad fuese fuerte se hubiera quedado. Dio media vuelta queriendo regresar al hospital

**_Qué difícil enfrentarme ahora en el espejo y con una  
sonrisa que va dando al mundo, miradas que sólo preguntan por ti._**

Se paro en medio de la calle no podía regresar ya había dado su palabra pero… ¿podría vivir así o lo lamentaría para siempre?

**_El silencio en la noche, trato de ser fuerte, no consigo  
librarme de este sentimiento_**

La estación se encontraba desierta la nieve seguía cayendo. Tomo asiento en una banca miro al cielo y creyó ver una estrella pasar. Si tan solo pudiera pedir un deseo y este se hiciera realidad si pudiera…

Su corazón se agito su cuerpo tembló y los sollozos escaparon de su garganta

Capitulo 01

-no quiero dejarte- susurro mirando desde la ventana del hospital viendo la silueta de la pecosa hacerse cada vez más pequeña hasta desaparecer. Los sentimientos se acumularon en el pecho de Terry: enojo, ira, rabia, tristeza- ¿porque el destino se empeña en separarnos? yo solo quiero una vida contigo ¡Maldita sea! solo te quiero a ti, desearía poder despertar cada mañana en tus brazos con tu aroma en mi piel tu esencia en mi alma. Solo deseo estar junto a ti.

**_Esperabas por mí,  
pero no pude ir a donde  
tú estabas_**___**llorando**_

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del castaño

**_Tú no lo sabes  
pero yo estoy herido por ti  
por favor déjalo así_**

**_Te extraño Amor,  
Te extraño Amor,  
me odio a mi mismo  
por perderte.  
Quiero llorar arrodillado  
al frente tuyo  
esperaba q todo  
esto no haya sucedido _**

Muchas personas han dejado de creer en los milagros, este castaño hace mucho que dejo de hacerlo. Una pequeña estrella fugaz como una gacela cruza el firmamento recogiendo el deseo que grita el corazón de Terry. _"estoy muriendo por verte de nuevo"_

**_Cuando te amo locamente  
los recuerdos de encontrarte  
pero no pude atraparte  
debajo del mundo de amor lo sé y no debería  
pero estoy muriendo por verte de nuevo _**

Las paredes del hospital comienzan a moverse, Terry se sujeta pensando que es un temblor pero todo el hospital esta en quietud como si nada estuviese pasando. Poco a poco su cuerpo comienza a desparecer.

-¿Que sucede?- grita pero nadie lo escucha.

Todo es niebla. Ya no cae nieve pero es difícil ver algo.

**_Te extraño. No te puedo olvidar_**

Un barco, se encontraba en uno. Se le hacía familiar igual al… pero eso era imposible. Se acerco a la baranda ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso era todo un sueño? Una pesadilla más bien si su pecosa en verdad lo había dejado ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia ahí? Sus pensamientos volvieron al hospital.

**_Mi gran amor_**

Candy… ¿Por qué te fuiste pecosa? Te alejaste dejándome solo. Me dejaste ahí, no quiero vivir si no es contigo. No quiero vivir sin ti

**_Solo deseo Volverte a ver otra vez_**

Que mas daba donde estaba, Ella no estaba con él. Se había ido. Maldición la había dejado ir y todo por tratar de hacer lo correcto. ¿Pero qué era lo correcto si estaba destrozado por dentro, si le dolía el corazón como nunca? ¿Dejar ir a la única persona que había amado y que lo había querido? Se negaba a pensar en una vida sin ella. Condenado a la soledad, podría estar rodeado de miles de personas pero si ella no estaba ¿de qué servía? Otra vez solo.

Se recostó en la baranda como hace un tiempo, quería que el viento se llevara sus lágrimas. Su dolor.

Deseo volver a verte otra vez "_Adios…"era_ la palabra que se negaba a decir. Empapado de lágrimas pensó en la Triste historia de amor que les había tocado vivir._ Tu amor era lo único  
Por lo que yo vivía en este mundo… _Nada podrá extinguirlo  
**_Mi amor, vuelve a mí  
Para que pueda amarte  
Por siempre…_**

-¿hay alguien ahí?- esa voz… su mente jugaba con él. Otro ruido, volteo y sus ojos le regalaron la mejor visión

-¿Candy?- su pecosa ataviada como el día en que se conocieron. Su cabello suelto con solo una cinta roja, sus rizos mecidos por el viento. El suave perfume de rosas llego hasta el inundándolo. Ella se acerco aun mas, no lo podía creer en verdad ella estaba frente a él. Lo miraba con esas esmeraldas que creyó no volver a ver jamás

-disculpa no quería molestarte- recordaba eso, la primera vez. Así se habían conocido en el…

-Mauritania- dijo Terry en voz alta

-¿disculpa?- ella se veía confundida, Terry miro a su alrededor. Se encontraban en el océano, un barco. El Mauritania, ¿pero como…? no entendía que pasaba ¿Estaría soñando? Todo parecía tan real: Candy ahí a su lado, recordaba esa noche donde él se había burlado de sus pecas y ella lo había sorprendido al mostrarle no ser igual a ninguna de las señorita de sociedad, a ninguna mujer que hubiese conocido antes. Lo había cautivado con su sonrisa esa pequeña ladrona robo su corazón colándose en su alma haciéndola inolvidable. -perdona creí que estabas llorando por eso yo…- su dulce voz lo trajo a la realidad ¡claro así se habían conocido! El estaba triste por lo de su madre y ella como un ángel lo había echo reír

-¿viniste a consolarme?- no supo en qué momento había dicho esas palabras pero mierda ya lo había echo. Parece que le salía natural lo de molestar a la pecosa

-¿Qué?- eso mismo pensó él. Diablos Terry no lo arruines

-mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester señorita- se inclino frente a ella tratando de enmendar su error. A veces era un estúpido. Candy se sonrojo cuando el beso su mano y el castaño disfruto de verla, creía que nunca más la vería hacer eso

-Can-candi-ce whi-te- tartamudeo adorablemente y la calidez se extendió por su pecho, no sabía si el cielo le estaba dando una oportunidad pero no la desperdiciaría o si solo era un sueño mataría al que lo despertara. Viviría este sueño eternamente

….

En el cielo

Descalzo y sin nada que hacer más que holgazanear sobre una nube el pequeño y travieso miraba a la tierra, no había sido fácil convencer una de las estrellas de conceder el deseo pero había buscado la indicada, la más pequeña y traviesa su compañera de juegos. Tan distraído que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de otro ángel detrás de él, Casi se cae del susto se supone que todos estaban ensayando el aleluya. El rubio Iván aun desafinaba en el coro.

Recostado sobre la nube vio a su amigo muy entretenido en lo que hacía eso solo significaba que una de las suyas había echo quizás por eso no había ido al ensayo

-¿hey que haces?- se asomo donde su amigo no dejaba de ver mientras sonreía

-vez te lo dije, el arrogante merecía otra oportunidad- dijo volviendo su mirada a la tierra para ver el castaño hacer sonrojar a la rubia. A veces los humanos eran adorables, claro no todos. Había una pelirroja que era pura maldad quizás debía hablar con chispita y convencerla de otro deseo quizás mandarla al polo norte y así dejaría en paz al rebelde y la pecosa…pecosa que buen don tenía el castaño con eso que los hombres llamaban apodos

-tú sí que no aprendes ¿verdad?- su amigo se cruzo de brazos esperando que el pequeñin recapacitara algún día lo echarían si seguía así

-ahora si ganare mis alas- murmuro mas para sí que para su amigo. Sin prestarle atención a lo que este decía

-yo creo que perderás tu aureola

-no rojito, esta vez estoy seguro que es una buena obra- puso los ojos en blanco ¿cuántas veces le había escuchado decir eso?

-claro ¿como la vez que devolviste el tiempo para que los dinosaurios no se extinguieran ni los aplastara el meteorito verdad? Y ¿Qué eso de rojito?

-oye eso es un golpe bajo creí que merecían vivir…te queda bien rojito- dijo mirando su copete rojo como un gallo

-¿entre humanos? Y ¡deja de llamarme rojito!

-bueno…pudieron haber echo amistad ¿no? O quizás mascotas

Angus solo meneo su cabeza

-espero esta vez no te equivoques.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la tierra donde la pareja conversaba en el barco.

* * *

Holaaaa! no olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber si les gusta :)

tambien pueden ir al grupo en faceboock que creo Lucy Luz y jalarme las orejas si no eh actualizado

se llama Candy, Candy Fanfiction me avisan si no lo encuentran. ademas pronto tendremos fiesta blanca :)

bueno la historia tiene muchas letras de canciones:

**LAURA PAUSINI :cada color al cielo (solo use dos lineas de la cancion)**

**tambien un pedacito de la cancion no puedo vivir sin ti.**

**Alex sirvent dejame tan solo**

**letra de bo go ship da (claro traducida al español)**

**letra de forever tambien traducida en español.**

feliz noche.


	2. Un Baile

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kioko Misuki e Igarashi, la idea del fic es de una de las lectoras de Wendy Grandchester: "cascada**"

Capitulo 02

-señorita Candy- tan perdidos en su pequeña burbuja que no sintieron al administrador llegar, se separaron abruptamente como dos amantes descubiertos, Candy sabía que estaba sonrojada aun sentía la humedad en su mano donde Terrence había depositado un casto beso.

_Terrence Grandchester_ _así dijo el llamarse,_ _que bien le queda ese nombre_ _solo hay que ver su porte, se ve la arrogancia en cada línea de su rostro aunque conmigo ha sido muy amable_.

Quiso tocar el lugar exacto donde aun podía sentir ese pequeño beso, un contacto que debería ser breve pero él había tomado su mano y parecía no querer soltarla y cuando lo hizo ella sintió un vacio nunca antes sentido, el cuerpo de Terrence se había alejado solo unos cuantos centímetros y a ella la distancia le parecía enorme, quería acortarlos y recuperar su calor.

Sus pensamientos la hicieron sonrojar aun mas no eran apropiados para una señorita, si la tía Elroy se enterase se escandalizaría

-George- Candy volteo a verlo saliendo de sus pensamientos antes de que ambos caballeros comenzaren a preguntarle sobre el carmín que adornaba sus mejillas, nunca se había sonrojado tan seguido en una misma noche ¿que tenia Terrence que de solo mirarlo o escuchar su voz sentía un revoltijo en su estomago?

Esta vez Terry no desapareció sino que espero junto a ella. No se iría como la otra vez

_No te dejare sola ni un segundo- _pensó sorprendido de su ferocidad al no querer desprenderse de ella, pero lo que había vivido hace apenas unas horas, no quería repetirlo. Aun creía estar soñando pero todo parecía tan real aun así le parecía imposible que ella estuviese ahí a su lado si se habían separado o que él hubiese vuelto al lugar donde se habían conocido

Tenía miedo. Miedo a despertar y que ella desapareciera y se encontrara otra vez solo. No, esta vez no la dejaría. Ni dejaría que ella se fuera y si era un sueño entonces se aferraría a él costase lo que costase.

-como tardaba en volver eh venido a ver si está todo bien- la voz del administrador se escucho en medio de la noche, se acerco aun mas ya que apenas si se podía ver algo con tanta niebla

No se había dado cuenta del tiempo, había sentido que el reloj dejaba de correr mientras se miraban a los ojos. Sintió conocerlos como si su alma de algún lado reconociera ese azul en su mirada. Pero eso era imposible de haberlo visto antes ella le recordaría. Terrence no era fácil de olvidar pensó con un estremecimiento en su corazón. Ahora debía volver al salón, de pensar en separase de él, de alejarse y dejarlo hay solo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda sin entender el porque

_Por favor no te vayas_- las palabras aparecieron en su cabeza desconcertándola, esas palabras dichas con tanto dolor era la misma voz de Terrence lo miro y vio el pánico en sus ojos

_Esa mirada azul. Ese dolor yo lo eh visto antes_ era como eso que suelen llamar un déjà vu

-señorita hace frio será mejor que entre –George reparo en que la joven no estaba sola, a su lado pudo reconocer al hijo del duque de Grandchester- joven Grandcheter- murmuro asombrado, no esperaba ver al joven ingles en el barco, Terry movió su cabeza a modo de saludo. Ahora que lo recordaba nadie sabía de su viaje a América era un secreto, a su padre no le convenía que todos estuviesen hablando del viaje que hizo su heredero para encontrarse con su madre una vulgar actriz como le decía su madrastra. Por eso había estado encerrado en su camarote todo el tiempo

_No me dejes_ el susurro venia de su propia alma que parecía haberse prendido de la del castaño y no querer separarse nunca más

_Debo actuar rápido_ pensó Terry

-señor Johnson, si me lo permite me gustaría acompañar a la señorita White dentro, hace tiempo que yo también eh salido y el frio comienza hacerse insoportable

_El frio de la soledad volverá a mi si te dejo ir Candy_

Respiro tranquila al escucharlo aun no llegaba el momento de separarse podrían pasar otro tiempo juntos

-claro señor Grandchester- el administrador los miro extrañado. No sabía si se conocían o solo habían simpatizado en el barco, debía ser lo segundo ya que no se sabía de ningún viaje del duque a América y su hijo en el barco ya de por si era extraño estaba seguro que solo él lo sabia no había escuchado murmuraciones

Terry como todo caballero ofreció su brazo para que ella se apoyara, la pecosa lo hizo con el rubor encendiendo sus mejillas nuevamente, Resignada pensó que esa noche junto a Terrence no dejaría de hacerlo

_Es todo un caballero_. Pensó Candy, _alto, guapo y con unos ojos_…_pero que cosas piensas Candy_. Una vez más recordó a la tía abuela que si la escuchara tendría más razones para decir que no era una dama.

_Piensa como una dama_. _Piensa como una dama. Piensa como… ay ya se sus zapatos si eso, una dama pensaría en ¿ropa y zapatos? Diablos no tengo idea que pensaría una dama._

Echo un vistazo a los zapatos de Terrence, en verdad no tenía ni idea de que marca eran ¿Negros? Bueno eran de ese color.

-¿Candy?

-negros- dijo rápidamente como si respondiera a la pregunta que le hacia la hermana maría en clases en los días del hogar, tarde se dio cuenta de su error. Debía parecer una tonta ni siquiera sabía nada de moda ni etiquetas ni zapatos quiso llorar de frustración era un caso perdido nunca lo impresionaría con sus dotes de buena señorita, se supone que por eso la mandaban a un colegio

-¿Qué?- el no entendió su respuesta solo quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien no era normal verla tan callada, pero ¿negro? ¿Que era negro? Este encuentro no se parecía en nada al de hace dos años atrás. La miro y ella parecía querer esconder la vergüenza en su rostro sin mucho éxito si se fijaba en sus mejillas- ¿negro?- tubo que preguntarle porque por más que buscó en su cabeza una respuesta no la encontró, la miro parecía nerviosa

-tus zapatos son muy bonitos- musito sintiéndose más tonta todavía

-ah… gracias- no sabía que decir ¿en verdad ella se había fijado en el color de sus zapatos? no sabía que le importaran esas cosas. Pero claro a pesar de saber descifrarla habían muchas cosas que no se dijeron, quizás a ella le gustaban los zapatos después de todo era una mujer y las mujeres se interesaban por cosas de la moda. Miro sus zapatos, como toda su ropa él ni siquiera la había escogido el duque tenia sirvientes que iban a comprarla

Pensó en algo que decirle

-bonita cinta- murmuro sintiéndose estúpido

Ella le miro ¿el acaba de halagar la cinta de su cabello? No sabía que a los hombres les importara esas cosas. Se miraron unos segundos para luego echarse a reír por lo tonto de la situación, volvían a ser ellos mismos se sentían bien en presencia del otro sin tener que fingir algo que no eran

Candy iba concentrada en su mundo tanto que al entrar al salón tropezó con la alfombra. Los reflejos de Terry que no había dejado de observarla fueron más rápidos evitando su caída, sus brazos se deslizaron rodeando su cintura sosteniéndola firmemente contra su cuerpo. Candy levanto su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron, Terry deslizo su mirada por su rostro deteniéndose en esos labios que ya una vez había probado. La tentación de besarlos, pero debía controlarse aquella vez recibió una fuerte cachetada de Candy. No le importaría recibir mil contar de no separar nunca sus labios de los suyos, pero Candy era una dama y estaban en un salón lleno de gente que no lo vería nada bien. Recogiendo fuerzas de quien sabe donde se separo solo un poco de ella la guio a través del salón hasta una mesa.

El salón era hermoso, aunque Candy había estado en el antes de salir a tomar aire, ahora todo le parecía diferente no sabía qué, pero había algo en el ambiente como si… fuese mágico. Recorrió con su mirada cada rincón desde el candelabro de cristal que brillaba en lo alto hasta los pisos donde podía ver su reflejo. No solo el suyo a su lado se veía el de Terrence, lo miro y él le sonreía, No entendía ese sentimiento extraño de conocerlo, no le paso desapercibido como miraba todo incluso a ella, como si añorara algo. Se sentía extraña a su lado, su mano que se encontraba puesta sobre el brazo del castaño no dejaba de cosquillear sentía su tacto cálido aunque fuese sobre la ropa.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, Candy ya no veía a George por ningún lado. No se le hizo extraño sabía que el administrador tenia negocios que atender así que no le dio más importancia en cambio se concentro en el joven que no dejaba de verla desde el otro lado de la mesa _¿Qué tanto me ve? ¿Tendré algo en la cara?_ Se removió inquieta en su asiento

Terry percibió su incomodidad pero no podía apartar su mirada mejor dicho no quería. Se veía tan hermosa como en su recuerdo de ese día, aunque hayan pasado solo unos minutos juntos antes que él se fuera dejándola sola en medio de la niebla había memorizado cada detalle. No recordaba haber visto una mujer tan hermosa antes aunque esta fuese tan solo una niña o eso le pareció al verla en el colegio con sus dos coletas que le daban un aire adorable pero a la vez travieso, pero cuando soltaba su cabello y este caía como ahora sobre su espalda estaba encantadora toda una mujer y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo también reacciono pero siendo sincero consigo mismo cuando se trataba de Candy nunca podía controlarse, ni su cuerpo ni sus actos le pertenecían era preso de sus impulsos, como la única vez que le robo aquel beso en el lago en Escocia juraría que aun sentía sus dedos sobre su cara o el ardor que le siguió. O cuando sus celos actuaban por el cada vez que ella hablaba de su famoso Anthony incluso ahora mismo de solo recordarlo sentía inconfundible toque de los celos apoderarse de su cuerpo. Pero ella también lo era, Candy era impulsiva como él, en muchas cosas eran parecidos.

Terry noto como la mirada de Candy se perdía en el salón admirando cada detalle. Ella estaba en la edad de los bailes y en la etapa de convertirse en una señorita para eso la enviaban a estudiar al san Pablo solo que el sabia que las monjas tendrían un duro trabajo, Candy no era fácil de domesticar por así decirlo. El recordaba sus tardes en la segunda colina de pony si la hermana Grey se enterara seguro le daría algo o si los hubiese visto, nunca hicieron nada malo pero no era bien visto que una señorita se reuniese con un hombre a solas. Pero si los habían descubierto recordó con una sombra cayendo sobre él. Y si esto no era un sueño si en verdad tenían una oportunidad él se encargaría que esta vez fuese diferente, no desperdiciaría su tiempo. Sería más cuidadoso. Puede que Candy no tuviera el típico comportamiento de otras damas pero era mujer y como tal debían gustarle los bailes. El recordaba uno en especial, su único baile en la colina. Podrían tener otro, aunque fuera en un sueño.

Las parejas se estaban levantando para bailar la melodía que tocaba la orquesta, la mayoría eran parejas de ancianos unos pocos recién casados. Los únicos jóvenes en el barco eran Terry y Candy.

-¿quieres bailar?- se levanto y le ofreció su mano, si ella lo rechazaba lo haría pasar una vergüenza ya que se encontraba de pie delante de ella con el brazo extendido.

Sin vacilar Candy tomo su mano, sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico al sentir su contacto. Juntos caminaron lentamente hacia donde todas las parejas bailaban el vals. Se detuvieron en medio de la pista, todo dejo de existir cuando Terry con sus brazos rodeo nuevamente su cintura acercándola a él más de lo que la sociedad lo permitía. Aunque a nadie del barco pareció importarle todos los veían como una joven pareja enamorada. Quizás creían que eso eran, en esos tiempos las familias casaban sus hijos a temprana edad. No sería mal visto que ellos fueran un joven matrimonio, quizás uno de conveniencia pero solo bastaba ver como se miraban a los ojos para saber que ahí había amor. Verdadero amor

Se sentía torpe, sus pies no seguían las ordenes de su cerebro, estaba nerviosa sus manos sudaban frio y no hallaba donde ponerlas, no quería que Terry lo notara. Trato de concentrarse en seguir el ritmo de la música. Lo piso varias veces y él ni se inmuto

_Vamos Candy contrólate no es tu primer baile_

Pero lo cierto es que lo era. Había bailado con Anthony, con Stear y con Archie pero este baile no era igual. Con sus primos fue fácil, ellos la guiaban ya que ella no sabía bailar. Aun no tomaba sus primeras lecciones de baile y con la muerte de su primo no le dieron ganas de hacerlo. La tía Elroy había traído un instructor de Francia, el mejor según había escuchado decir a Elisa que se deshizo en halagos en todas sus clases pero ella simplemente no se animo solo los observo un par de veces desde la puerta pero las indirectas de la pelirroja cada día eran más acidas que decidió no presentarse más. Pasaba sus días encerrada en su habitación Doroty le subía la comodidad hasta que el tío abuelo decidió mandarla a ella también a Inglaterra

¿Debía dar un paso a la izquierda o era a la derecha? al pisarlo comprendió que era hacia el otro lado. No dejaba de ver a sus pies pero cuando alzo la vista se distrajo, sus miradas se perdieron una en la otra, Se separo de el rompiendo el contacto con sus brazos, había vuelto a pisarlo, el castaño la toma fuerte de la cintura no importándole el pisotón que recibió al acercarla

-tranquila, déjame guiarte

-Terrence no, soy un desastre

-Terry- dijo firmemente solo quería escucharla llamarlo como antes, Terrence sonaba tan frio viniendo de la calidez de sus boca nuevamente su mirada se perdió en sus labios hasta que su voz lo trajo a la realidad

-¿Qué?

-me harías muy feliz si me llamaras Terry así como yo te llamo Candy- ella acepto con un movimiento de cabeza mientras una sonrisa se formo en su rostro le agradaba la idea, pero aun seguían parados en medio de la pista de baile sin moverse ya muchos pares de ojos se estaban fijando en ellos y Terry no la dejaría en mal. Nuevamente ofreciéndole su mano se dijo que sería paciente le enseñaría todo lo que necesitase- ahora señorita déjeme guiarla

-pero…

-sshh, Candy solo déjame

-Te pisare

-no lo harás. Confía en mí

**_Toma mi mano_**

**_Yo te guio_**

**_Y en cada vuelta estarás a salvo conmigo_**

Ella le miro ¿en verdad le enseñaría? ¿Quién era ese hombre que hacia estremecer su corazón y porque la trataba con tanta ternura? No lo dejaría con la mano extendida sería muy grosero acerco su mano y al tocarse, al sentir su contacto una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda. Se olvido de respirar

Terry sonrió y apretó su mano

**_Respira hondo_**

**_Acércate y da un paso_**

La halo hacia el encerrándola nuevamente en sus brazos, con ella ahí se sentía invencible como si nada pudiese destruir su felicidad teniéndola así de cerca

Dio un paso y ella automáticamente miro sus pies, con una mano en su mentón levanto su rostro

**_No tengas miedo_**

**_Miedo de caerte_**

**_Sabes que te sostendré a pesar de todo_**

Ella sonrió y el sintió su mundo resplandecer como esa sonrisa

**_Mírame a los ojos_**

Adentro su mano en su cabello acariciándola. Ella solo lo miraba perdida en sus ojos, su respiración se agito al sentir sus dedos deslizarse entre sus rizos. Ese hombre podía hechizarla con solo una mirada, una caricia. Se sentía perdida en un sueño

**_No apartes tus ojos de los míos_**

**_Y deja que la música sea tu guía_**

Coloco su mano en su cintura acercándola más a el

-no muerdo lo prometo- le guiño un ojo. Ella se relajo en sus brazos como si no hubiese mejor sitio que ese. Tomo su mano colocándola sobre su hombro derecho- déjala aquí

Comenzó a moverse lentamente con ella atreves de la pista de baile sin romper el contacto con sus ojos. Aunque en un pasado había refunfuñado cuando el duque lo hizo tomar clases de baile, el debía practicar con sus primas. No había fácil en especial cuando le pisaban y sus primas lo hacían sin delicadezas. En especial la pequeña Ruth, pero con Candy no le importaba. Ahora agradecía esas clases, se en concentro en guiar a Candy no fuera él quien la pisara esta vez. La pecosa tenía un brillo en sus verdes ojos parecía disfrutar la danza entre sus cuerpos. Había otra en especia que se moría en enseñarle pero para no quedar en pena mejor no lo pensaba ahora

**_Quiero que me prometas_**

**_Que jamás olvidarás_**

**_Seguiremos bailando a donde quiera que vayamos_**

Comenzó a moverse más rápido ahora ella le seguía el paso, ambos sonrieron mientras giraban. Candy nunca pensó que un baile podía ser tan especial quizás no era el baile sino la persona con la que se encontraba que lo hacía tan especial nunca había sentido esto con nadie

Dos, tres giros mas y ambos rieron de pura alegría, sentían la dicha crecer en sus corazones

**_Es como atrapar a un rayo_**

**_Las posibilidades_****_  
_****_De encontrar a alguien como tú_****_  
_****_Es una en un millón_**

Sosteniendo su brazo en alto la hizo girar sobre su pie, una, dos veces, tres hasta tenerla nuevamente frente a él, la volvió a tomar de la cintura girando juntos

**_Las posibilidades de sentir lo que siento contigo  
Y con cada paso que damos juntos  
Poco a poco vamos mejorando  
Así que... ¿Me permites este baile?_**

Sus pasos ahora eran sincronizados como los latidos de sus corazones, ambos danzaban a un solo latido. Un mismo ritmo

**_Las montañas no están tan altas  
Ni los océanos son tan amplios  
Porque juntos o no  
Nuestro baile jamás se detendrá_**

**Deja que llueva**  
**Deja que truene**  
**Lo que tenemos vale la pena pelearlo**

**Tú sabes que nosotros**  
**Debemos estar juntos**  
**Sí**

Ahora se movían lentamente, al compas de la música. La melodía envolvía sus corazones, ambos se agitaron mientras el calor se extendía por sus cuerpo. La calidez de sentir al ser amado contigo. La mano de Terry sobre su talle la acerco mas, sus rostros se unían poco a poco, sus alientos se mezclaban no eran consientes de sus actos no recordaban el salón lleno de gente solo la necesidad de sus cuerpos de estar más cerca y sus bocas de fundirse una en la otra. Un poco más cerca sus labios casi llegaron a rozarse pero escucharon la música detenerse el baile había acabo demasiado pronto, comenzaba otra melodía y Terry no dejo a Candy separarse quería disfrutar esos momentos con ella. La pecosa tampoco hizo muchos esfuerzos de alejarse si él quería bailar con ella entonces ella también disfrutaría. Tres melodías más y la cena fue servida

**_Nunca podrán separarnos_**

**_Ni kilimetros_**

**_Nos podrán separar…_**

**_Porque mi corazón esta donde quiera que estés_**

**_Y con cada paso que damos juntos. Todo sale cada vez mejor_**

-damas, caballeros- el capitán llamo la atención de todos, Terry y Candy se encontraban en la misma mesa. George debía atender unos asuntos por eso se encontraban con un misterioso caballero que tapaba su rostro y cabello al otro lado del salón. –eh de desearles un nuevo feliz año, que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad.

El reloj del salón marco las doce, un nuevo año comenzaba. Nuevas oportunidades para ser felices

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y al unisonó dijeron

-Feliz año.

Pero era demasiado seco, todos estaban levantándose y abrazando a sus seres queridos y puestos que nadie sabía que solo eran un par de extraños conociéndose, o eso pensó la pecosa, se levantaron envolviéndose en un tierno abrazo. Sus corazones lo necesitaban. Terry sintió el contacto de sus cuerpos la calidez que emanaba Candy y lo entendió. No era un sueño, era eral. Aunque no sabía cómo había regresado en el pasado hasta ese día no lo desperdiciaría. Porque no había nada más real que esto

-permítame le sirvo un trago- se encontraban compartiendo mesa con dos parejas de casados que se habían acercado luego del brindis de año nuevo, el hombre se inclino a rellenar el vaso de Terry

-Gracias- el castaño dio un trago a su bebida, se disponía a sacar a Candy para otro baile cuando la anciana esposa del hombre que le había servido se le adelanto llevándose a su pecosa

-vámonos Candice los hombres deben hablar, las damas iremos a refrescarnos

-Si… - se levanto sin querer irse se sentía bien estando sentada al lado de Terry, este la miro irse con la misma aprensión

-Milord si me permite la pregunta ¿fue provechoso su viaje, negocios del duque tal vez? ¿O solo quería conocer América?- Terry sabia que el hombre solo quería un poco de chisme, desde el momento que lo reconocieron se acercaron a él como moscas. Nadie entendía que hacia el hijo del duque de Grandchester en el barco

-en realidad eh venido de visita

-¿había venido usted ya a los Estados unidos?

-no, pero siempre había querido venir

-¿y su padre como se encuentra? ¿Nos visitara en otra ocasión?

-mi padre está muy bien, quizás cuando tenga un tiempo pueda venir el también. Ha escuchado maravillas de esta nación- sonrió esperando que con eso se calmaran, quería otro tiempo a solas con Candy. La vio al otro lado del salón hablando con las esposas de los hombres que no dejaban de interrogarlo imaginaba que ella tampoco debía estar pasándola bien. Debían estar interrogándola a ella también

Terry no se equivoco ambas señoras no paraban de preguntar sobre ella y el castaño

-su esposo es muy guapo y atento no ha dejado de mirarla en toda la noche- Candy se ahogo con su bebida ¿esposo? Todos creían que eran un matrimonio

_¿Qué otra cosa pensarían si han entrado juntos y no se han separado en toda la noche? _Susurro una vocecita en su cabeza ¿Debía aclarárselo?

-este… eh…si- podría mantener un poco más el secreto de que no eran nada, si la tía Elroy se enterarse que había pasado toda la noche riendo y bailando con un hombre en el barco a la vista de todos se molestaría además de que se habían abrazado y ahora todos creían que estaban casados

-¿y hace cuanto que se han casado? Pareces casi una niña

-este…hace poco-murmuro sintiéndose acalorada, no era buena mintiendo

-oh ya veo es su luna de miel

- si nosotros…-la mujer no la dejo continuar

-eso explica porque no nos habíamos enterado de su presencia en el barco seguro no han salido de su camarote…-la mujer no dejaba de parlotear y Candy se sentía cada vez más nerviosa

-pero mira nada más que metiche eres Rebeca estas incomodando a la niña- la mujer mayor salió en su defensa- se nota que disfrutan su intimida sino ¿porque crees que se han aislado? basta con ver al joven Granchester para saber que está muy bien servido y seguro sabe como complacer a su joven esposa no como ese bueno para nada de Thomas… -mientras la mujer se quejaba de su esposo Candy buscaba la manera de escapar, no fue necesario ya que Terry venia en su ayuda, desde lejos había visto su incomodidad y decidió ir en su auxilio

_No me ayude tanto_ señora pensó Candy con sus mejillas ardiendo

-mira si viene hacia acá- la otra mujer la interrumpió y ambas vieron a Terry acercarse

-¿Qué?- _no, por favor que no se entere de mi mentira_ rogo Candy sentía que ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza

-si me disculpan señoras…

-oh si joven- la dama no lo dejo continuar- puede llevarse a su esposa vallan y diviértanse que la noche aun es joven pero…-se le acerco para murmurarle-yo la aprovecharía en el dormitorio- y alejándose le guiño un ojo

Terry no entendió a que se refería, Candy estaba tan roja como una fresa y no dejaba de beber de su copa, se acerco para quitársela

-hey…-murmuro divertido mientras dejaba la copa vacía sobre la mesa- con calma que eso no es agua- ella solo lo miro azorada, Terry la veía divertido-¿así que mi esposa eh? Vamos a bailar cielo- no la dejo contestar solo la arrastro mientras las damas aplaudían y reían al verlos juntos en la pista, recordaban cuando ellas también eran jóvenes y estaban enamoradas de sus esposos regresaron a la mesa junto a los dos hombres que no dejaban de ver al castaño y la pecosa; en realidad todos estaban al pendiente de ellos

-¿qué haces?- le pregunto Candy mientras Terry la acercaba lo que más que podía a su cuerpo, no creía que eso fuese prudente aunque todos creyeran que estaban casados alguien podría decir que no era cierto

-abrazo a mi esposa- contesto firme descansando su cabeza sobre la de ella

-Terry yo no…

-sshh, dejalos creer lo que quieran

-sí pero…

-Candy solo relájate, nadie nos juzgara. No mientras crean que estamos casados- ella se pregunto cómo podía tener tantas confianzas con el si apenas se conocían, pero muy dentro sentía que eso no era tan cierto, aunque la razón dijera una cosa su alma sentía reconocerlo

-¿eres hijo de un duque?- había escuchado murmuraciones detrás de ella mientras hablaba con las dos mujeres

El la miro ¿en que momento se habría enterado? Quizás una de las mujeres le había dicho

- del duque de Grandchester- respondió viendo como ella abría sus ojos de la impresión, no había creído que fuese cierto quizás Terry se veía arrogante pero no como ella se había imaginado que sería una persona con titulo creía que serian como Elisa, a lo mejor si el enterase que ella solo era una huérfana la despreciaría. El solo pensamiento de el mirándola mal la hacía sentir triste el no parecía ser así- y tu eres Candice White la heredera de una de las mejores familias de América- ella le miro confundida ¿de dónde sacaba eso?

-soy adoptada- dijo esperando ver el desagrado en su rostro aunque su corazón le decía que no seria así Terry no parecía ser igual ni a Elisa ni a Neil

-aun así eres la heredera de William Andrew ¿no?

-Sí pero… crecí en un orfanato el tío abuelo me adopto y no soy su heredera

-¿y eso te molesta?- claro aun no la había nombrado como la heredera, recordaba haber leído la noticia en un periódico en new york mientras compraba el pasaje de tren para Candy también decía que estaba desheredada por huir del colegio a él no le había importado ya que su plan era que se casarían y el la mantendría con su sueldo del teatro

-claro que no, yo amo el hogar de ponny

Y ahí estaba su Candy

-yo no veo ningún problema en que seas adoptada

-pero muchos…es decir…eres un noble y…-y ella estaba feliz a él no le desagrada que fuera huérfana su corazón no se había equivocado

-ah ya veo, crees que yo soy igual a ellos

-no...Yo...No quise decir eso- genial ahora si le desagradaría, lo había insultado bajo la cabeza triste esperando que el separara de ella o que ahora si la mirara mal. Pero él seguía guiándola al ritmo de la música, levanto su rostro y el solo la miraba con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro

-ya lo sé Candy, ni tu yo somos igual a ellos- susurro acariciando su mejilla, ella se perdió en esa caricia, en el azul de sus ojos que parecían brillar mas mientras la miraba

-Entonces ¿para qué has venido a América?- pregunto en un murmullo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, sintió que si no hablaba, sino se distraía haría una locura como echarse a sus brazos y llorar de alegría porque él no la despreciaba

-visitaba a mi madre

-ah- la pecosa le sonrió- ¿hace mucho que no la veías?

-sí bastante- respondió admirando su deliciosa boca moverse

-¿no eres muy hablador verdad?- ella hizo un mohín que a él le pareció irresistible

-tú eres un poco curiosa- respondió solo para verla volver a hacer un mohín en sus labios

Ella volvió a hacerlo y él sonrió, trataba de controlarse mientras ella atraía toda su atención a sus pecaminosos labios.

-solo intento hacer un poco de conversación

-ya no temes caer...o pisarme- le dijo al ver que ella no había mirado ni una sola vez a sus pies, lo había dejado guiarla en todo momento

Ella se sonrojo un poco por los pisotones que él había recibido

-se que no me dejaras caer- se sentía segura en sus brazos como si el pudiese protegerla de todo, un pensamiento extraño si apenas se iban conociendo ¿pero cómo le dices a tu corazón que es lo que debería sentir? Ella se sentía segura a su lado como no se había sentido antes

El sonrió orgulloso ante su declaración quizás ella no le conociese aun pero su alma parecía reconocerle

-está bien pregunta lo que quieras

-¿te la llevas bien con ella?

-¿con quién?- de nuevo se había perdido en el movimiento de sus labios

-con tu madre.

-ah, bueno antes no, pero luego de…- _que intervinieras como un ángel en Escocia_ pensó con una sonrisa pero en cambio dijo - resolver diferencias nos la llevamos mucho mejor

Era una mentira, si en verdad había vuelto en el pasado entonces Candy aun no había hecho nada y el volvía de ver a su madre. Las cosas seguían iguales como sus problemas con su padre. Arrugo el entrecejo, tenía mucho que hacer al llegar a Inglaterra

Ella al ver su entrecejo pregunto

-triste por dejar a tu madre

-no, solo pensaba- devolviendo su atención a la pecosa pregunto- ¿Qué harás mañana?

-bueno…mañana llegaremos a Londres

-¿no tienes planes?

-debo ir al colegio- respondió resignada a que viviría encerrada tras las rejas del san pablo

-¿qué te parecería un paseo?- le ofreció su mejor sonrisa esperando aceptara, quería pasar todos sus días junto a ella

-yo…no…no lose- respondió dudosa pero considerando la oferta, Terry se dio cuenta y presiono un poco mas

-vamos Candy te enseñare la cuidad- _acepta pecosa, acepta_

-yo...- estaba por decir que si

-¿somos amigos no?

-¿lo somos?- le pareció detectar una nota de ¿desilusión? En su voz él solo asintió- ah que bien…amigos- el tampoco estaba conforme con la idea pero sabía que no sería por mucho, ella era su novia aunque aun no lo supiera- está bien ¿A dónde iremos?

El solo sonrió, si por él fuera muy lejos de todo donde solo existieran ellos dos

-A la luna si fuera posible.-murmuro pensando que tal vez si la llevara ahí

-¿a la luna? –Pregunto extrañada- no te parece un poco lejos

-nada es demasiado lejos si estamos juntos

…

En el cielo

Esta vez no era uno quien holgazaneaba sobre una nube sino dos

-¡buhs!- de un respingo ambos salieron volando quedando uno encima de otro

Ralp el pequeño ángel autor de la mayoría de las travesuras cometidas en el cielo quito los pies de Angus de su cabeza, se acomodo sentado mientras miraba con mala cara a chispita. La estrellita se partía de la risa, hasta que vio a su amigo con cara muy seria. Con uno de sus brillantes picos empujo la pierna de su amigo. Era su manera de pedir perdón y el pequeñín que no era rencoroso ni podía permanecer mucho tiempo molesto con su amiga de juego sonrió

Ya aclaradas sus diferencias se acomodaron los tres sobre la nube para seguir mirando, chispita se hizo un huequito en medio de los dos ángeles

* * *

Holaa! Bueno pensando en cuanto tiempo llevan desde que se conocieron creo que eran 2 años no? Habían pasado dos navidades. Era navidad cuando se conocieron en el barco empezaron el año nuevo en el colegio se separan en navidad verdad? Es que estaba nevando cuando Terry va en la carretilla y había niebla cuando Candy va al muelle después cuando se separan también era un dia de nieve asi que creo que son dos años no desde que se conocieron no? Entonces Candy tendría 17 cuando se separan o 16 y terry 18 o 19. Las matemáticas no son lo mío

había olvidado decirles que la historia continua :) me alegra saber que la historia les gusta no olviden dejar sus opiniones, quejas, dudas DE TODO! :)

la letra de la canción es can I have this dance (claro traducida al español)

gracias por sus comentarios feliz noche hasta mañana :)


	3. Un paseo por las viejas calles de londre

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kioko Misuki e Igarashi, la idea del fic es de una de las lectoras de Wendy Grandchester: "cascada**"

Capitulo 03

-señorita será mejor que valla a descansar- George había hecho acto de presencia en la mesa, Candy miro el reloj eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en una velada, miro con semblante triste a Terry, en verdad no quería irse

-tranquila, recuerda que nos veremos mañana - la tranquilizo con una sonrisa pero lo cierto es que el tampoco quería despedirse, en estos momentos dormir no le parecía necesario; no si podía pasar el tiempo con Candy- te acompañare - miro a George para dirigirse a él -si me lo permite- este solo asintió y se retiro

Iban caminando en silencio, debes en cuando se echaban pequeñas miradas. En una de esas Terry pesco a Candy mirándolo y le sonrió ella solo aparto la vista sonrojada. Pero el camino no era tan largo como hubieran querido y ya estaban frente a la puerta del camarote de la pecosa

-Candy…-ella lo miro expectante- dulces sueños- se inclino depositando un suave beso en su frente, ella cerró los ojos el tiempo que duro la caricia dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro. El castaño se alejo de su cuerpo- entra

-hasta mañana Terry- susurro abriendo la puerta

Se removía inquieta entre las sabanas

-Toma, esto es para ti- extendió su mano para que él lo tomara

-¿una armónica?- levanto su ceja izquierda

-es mi instrumento favorito- él la tomo de sus manos examinado el instrumento

-¿así que tu favorito? ¿Qué quieres que te de un beso indirectamente?

-cállate Terry

-no te enojes Candy era una broma la tocare si tu quieres- tomo asiento a su lado

-haces y dices cosas imposibles- Terry toco una melodía para ella

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar debía ir a clases

-comienzan las clase y tú debes ir...- se dio la vuelta pero antes- y recuerda en vez de fumar toca la armónica

-Tarzan pecoso y entrometido- lo escucho decirle mientras bajaba corriendo la colina

Las campanas seguían sonando…un momento no eran campanas. Ahora lo escuchaba mas fuerte era…

-ahhhushh- se cayó quedando enredada entre las sabanas desde el piso miro la puerta

-señorita Candy- era la voz de George- se hace tarde pronto llegaremos a Londres cuando este lista venga a desayunar

-si…- le respondió fuerte para que la escuchara, oyó los pasos del administrador alejarse de su puerta. Se quedo un rato en el suelo mirando la puerta- era un sueño…Terry en la colina pero…no era la colina de ponny, que raro- Sus ojos azules vinieron a su mente -Terry…- susurro su nombre en la oscuridad- vamos Candy deja de pensar en él lo más seguro es que no lo vuelvas a ver- no sabía porque pero el simple pensamiento le dolía. Se levanto y encendió la luz de la mesa colocando un banquito se asomo por el ojo de buey* para observar el mar, ya había amanecido y como dijo George lo más seguro es que ya estaban llegando, se vistió para salir a desayunar

Terry ese día despertó temprano apenas si pudo dormir pensando en que estaba pasando, no dejaba de darle vueltas; él se encontraba en el hospital deseando con toda su alma que Candy no se fuera, que no lo dejara y de pronto todo comenzó a desaparecer…no, el que desapareció fue el recordaba haber visto sus manos hacerse cada vez menos visibles antes sus ojos su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo hasta que dejo de ver algo y todo se volvió negro, escucho el sonido del mar vio la niebla y luego escucho su voz como el canto de los ángeles y ella estaba a su lado de nuevo no como se habían despedido en el hospital sino como lo estuvo hace dos años y aun seguía en el barco. Había creído que todo era un sueño pero todo era real. Sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto se alisto y salió a desayunar

Tardo más de lo normal en vestirse su mente aun seguía recordando el sueño, le había parecido tan real como un recuerdo, nunca había tenido un sueño así.

_Seguro cuando tenga algo en el estomago me sentiré mejor_

Terry salía del comedor ya había acabado de comer. Iría por Candy para que no se le perdiera cuando todos estuviesen desembarcando, la gente se volvía loca y él no quería perderla de vista

Llego al comedor, al entrar solo pudo sentir como chocaba contra algo…mejor dicho contra alguien, perdió el equilibrio y se imaginaba ya en el suelo pero unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su caída se encontró siendo acercada a un cuerpo cuyo aroma se le hacía conocido abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos zafiros que la miraba con una mueca divertida

-perdón yo…iba distraída- aun lo estaba, porque cada vez que veía esa sonrisa perdía hasta el habla

- parece que aun sigues dormida- ¿Lo estaba? ella también lo creía- vamos quita esa cara mejor ven a comer una buena taza de café te quitara el sueño. No debiste pasar muy buena noche por la cara que traes ¿no dormiste bien?

-si lo hice solo tuve un sueño- se encaminaron a una mesa

-¿alguna pesadilla?- le aparto la silla para que tomara asiento

-no más bien era…era como un recuerdo ¿alguna vez has soñado algo que no has vivido pero que es tan real como si fuera un recuerdo? Ya sé que es complicado

-algo así como un deja vu

-si… algo así- eso era lo que ella siempre sentía cada vez que estaba a su lado

-bueno quizás sea algo que va a pasar

-Si…quizás- él le sirvió café en una taza -eres ingles

-si ¿y?

-creí que tomaban té- el sonrió

-lo tomamos pero tu tomaras café eres americana y te quitara el sueño así no te llevaras a la gente del barco por delante- esta vez fue ella quien sonrió

-¿desayunaras conmigo?- la idea le hacía ilusión

No le dijo que ya había comido, Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había desayunado con Candy, en el colegio se veían en las tardes y en new york apenas si tuvieron tiempo de verse

-claro, toma- él había puesto de todo en su plato. Recordaba que era una glotona y no se equivoco cuando Candy vio la comida sus ojos brillaron y la ataco sin piedad ante la mirada divertida de Terry debía estar hambrienta

-¿no tienes mucha hambre?- le pregunto al ver que no había tocado la comida solo la miraba a ella

-no…yo- ella no le dejo continuar

-¿estás enfermo?- su preocupación lo hizo sonreír

-no solo te acompañarte ya he desayunado

-ah… ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

-quería acompañarte- volvía a sonrojarse pero ya había aceptado que en presencia de él siempre lo haría, pero la sencillez de su respuesta su honestidad ¿en verdad quería pasar tiempo con ella?

-¿ya has terminado? ¿O quieres algo más?- le pregunto al ver el plato limpio, ella se sonrojo. Otra vez había olvidado sus modales con Terry era sencillo olvidarse de todo, se había sentido cómoda en su presencia como si lo conociese de siempre, rio con sus bromas. Si la tía abuela la viera, una dama no debe comer tanto delante de un caballero es de mala educación y menos comerse todo pero a ella no le gustaba desperdiciar. Pero Terry no la veía mal su sonrisa seguía ahí nunca se había ido y eso le había dado confianza

-no ya- se limpio con la servilleta mientras recogía su plato, tampoco era de las que lo dejaban ahí para que otro viniera a limpiar y se reunió otra vez con el castaño

-entonces vamos- se dirigieron a la puerta.

-eh si, iré por mi maleta

-te acompaño- seguía sin querer separarse de ella

Cuando llegaron al camarote de la rubia Candy apenas abrió la puerta un pequeño bulto peludo salió corriendo de adentro tropezando con los pies de Terry y cayendo sobre su cola

-¡klin!- grito Candy

Qué pensaría Terry de ella que tenía un animal encerrado, había olvidado al coati que la miraba feo por olvidarse de alimentarlo

-eh- Terry sonrió hace tiempo que no veía al pequeño animalito, lo recogió en sus brazos- ¿como estas amiguito?- klin comenzó a mordisquear su mano- toma- de su bolsillo saco unos dulces y se los dio klin los devoro como si tuviera siglos sin comer

Terry no dejaba de sorprenderla pensó Candy, cualquier otro se hubiese molestado incluso asustado en cambio el lo alimentaba

-ya vuelvo- entro y recogió su maleta para volver a salir donde el castaño jugaba con klin que no dejaba de buscar más dulces del bolsillo de Terry. Al verla salir le sonrió. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella y más ahora que estaban juntos

-¿lista?

-si…-ella correspondió su sonrisa porque no había nada más fácil que reír junto a el

-bueno entonces vamos- tomo su maleta como todo caballero entregándole a klin para que lo llevara

En el camino se encuentran con George

-buenos días señor Grandchester

-buenos días George

En un pasado no había tenido mucho trato con el administrador pero sospechaba que ahora si lo tendría más si era el encargado de Candy

-Señorita Candy antes de llevarla al colegio haremos una parada en zoológico

-me llevara a conocer el zoológico de Londres- sonrió la rubia podría invitar a Terry

_¿Querrá ir conmigo al zoológico o pensara que ya está muy grande?_

-no señorita, llevaremos a klin a un zoológico

-¿a klin? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-usted ira a una escuela muy estricta señorita donde no se permiten los animales- Candy no lo podía creer no podía dejar a klin en zoológico. El animalito se aferro más a sus brazos

-¿cómo que no? No voy a dejar a klin en un zoológico- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al igual que los del animalito

Terry no la quería ver triste, estaba pensando en que podía hacer. Una idea llego a su mente pero esperaría para compartirla con Candy

-no se preocupe en Londres hay muy buenos zoológicos estará bien cuidado

-nadie puede cuidarlo mejor que yo…-el sonido del barco que anunciaba su llegada la interrumpió, se aferro mas a klin

Stear y Archie escucharon el barco acercarse

-hay llega el Mauritania vamos a buscar a Candy- Stear no espero que su hermano se levantase salió corriendo gritando- ¡Candy!

-espera todavía no puede oírte- su hermano iba corriendo detrás de él con una sonrisa por la llegada de la rubia, en verdad la habían extrañado

-eso es lo que tú crees mira- saco uno de sus inventos su hermano no compartía su misma emocion

- ¿qué es eso?- ¿en verdad Stear era el mayor de los dos?

-ahora veras

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-siempre lo mismo- murmuro resignado, su hermano parecía más un niño

-¿qué le pasa?- stear no podía creer que en verdad su invento no funcionara

-igual que todos tus inventos no funciona ninguno- se cruzo de brazos, esperaba el día en su hermano creciera aunque sospechaba que ese día no llegaría nunca

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy!- a la final si funciono, de la sorpresa Stear lo lanzo al suelo donde quedo sonando atrayendo las miradas de todos en el muelle

-vamos Stear ya llegaron- salieron corriendo a ver si veían a su prima

-¡Candy!- Stear y Archie corrían por el muelle gritando su nombre

-¡Candyyy!- corrían agitando sus brazos sobre sus cabezas para que su prima los viera

-ven antes de que todos te aplasten bajaremos por aquí- la acerco a una escalera lejos de la gente. Había una cuerda que no era para los pasajeros del barco sino para los marineros Terry la ayudo a bajar, había pagado al capitán para que ni Candy ni el tuvieran que bajar por ahí y exponer a la rubia a empujones y pisotones, ser el hijo de un duque tenía sus privilegios- señorita- como todo caballero le abrió la puerta de su auto para que entrara

-¿pero y George?

-no te preocupes he hablado con él y está de acuerdo en nuestro paseo siempre y cuando te lleve a tiempo al colegio

-¿paseo?- lo había olvidado, aunque también había pensado que Terry se aburriría de ella y al final en verdad no lo volvería a ver

-¿ya olvidaste que tenias un compromiso importante no?

-eh? No pero…

-vamos pecas es solo una vuelta

-pero mis primos…

-tus primos estarán bien. Somos amigos recuerdas- el vio la duda en sus ojos pero también el deseo de querer ir. Estaba tratando de hacer las cosas bien y dejar sus impulsos sino ya la hubiese montado en su hombro y llevado al más puro estilo vikingo-hombre-de-las cavernas le había costado decir la palabra amigos. Ella era su novia, si ya sabía que solo por carta pero a fin de cuentas su novia aunque eso aun no pasara. Tenía otra oportunidad y no quería ser tan cabezota esta vez y arruinarlo todo.

-está bien-murmuro aun sin estar muy convencida pero en verdad quería ir, sin saber porque quería pasar más tiempo con el castaño. El la hacía sentir cosas extrañas en su estomago se sentía rara cuando él estaba cerca. -pero antes iremos a ver al abuelo William

-¿Qué?- la miro mientras manejaba por las calles de Londres

-es que en verdad no quiero separarme de klin- la vio abrazar al animalito

_Suertudo_ pensó él quería estar en sus brazos y que lo abrazara así

-Candy no tienes que…- estaba por decirle su plan cuando ella lo interrumpió

-por favor Terry tengo que hablar con, luego daremos ese paseo y me enseñaras Londres

-está bien- _como decirle que no_ si él vivía para complacerla y hacerla sonreír

-pero no sé donde esta- murmuro triste su plan tenía un fallo pensó la rubia que lo quería era estar frente al abuelo William para pedirle que no le quitara a klin

-no te preocupes- tomo la dirección de hace dos años cuando se vieron en el hotel horas después de haber bajado del barco y él había estado detrás del escritorio donde debió estar sentado el hombre que adopto a Candy quizás si se apuraba la historia no se repitiera y al fin conocieran al hombre, sabía que Candy siempre había querido verlo y así descubrirían quien era el misterioso William Andrew

Pero al llegar al hotel por más rápido que subieron a la habitación donde se encontraba el tío abuelo la encontraron vacía

-bueno ahora si vamos- la halo antes que se arrepintiera

¿Qué me pasa? se pregunto internamente, estaba nerviosa y más cuando el tomo su mano llevándola fuera del hotel

-eso estuvo cerca- murmuro el hombre de lentes viendo a la pareja alejarse

-señor se está exponiendo demasiado- desviando la vista de la pareja miro a su asistente

-quizás…pero tal vez sea hora de acabar con el misterio no crees

Subieron a un carruaje recorriendo las viejas calles de Londres, Terry había dejado su auto en el hotel habían calles que quería recorrer a pie

-Terry

-si- la animo a continuar

-tu… ¿vives en un castillo?

-cuando estoy con mi padre sí. ¿Te gustaría ir algún día?

-¿me llevaras algún día?

-cuando quieras- con esa promesa se acomodaron junto a la ventana para observar las calles

A pesar de las risas Candy seguía triste por tener que separarse de klin Terry lo noto

-no te preocupes se que podemos hacer con klin

Eso atrajo su atención incluso klin lo miro

-¿Qué?

-yo me quedare con klin

-¿tu?- ¿enserio el haría eso por ella?

-si puedo cuidarlo y cuando quieras te llevare a visitarlo-además que pasarían más tiempo juntos

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía lo abrazo

-gracias Terry- el correspondió a su abrazo ese era su Candy impulsiva como solo ella incluso klin salto encima de ambos

-bajemos aquí- tomo su mano ayudándola luego de pagar al cochero se acerco a ella- es el Big ben- señalo el reloj que la rubia no dejaba de mirar

-ah- miro hacia arriba- que grande, es muy hermoso

A Candy le dieron risa los hombrecitos de rojo y grandes sombreros marchando

- y ese es el puente de Londres- caminaron unas calles hasta que unos ruidos detuvo su marcha. El estomago de la rubia reclamaba por comida- ven conozco un sitio

Entraron a un lugar acogedor. Una señora mayor salió a atenderlos, les ofreció buen servicio una mesa junto a la ventana y les llevo la comida del día

-su comida es muy buena señora- le sonrió amable a la mujer que le devolvió la sonrisa, la mujer les había traído una jarra de jugo. Terry la veía feliz hacía tiempo que no iba por ahí

Una vez terminaron de comer se despidieron de la mujer que amablemente los atendió y caminaron hasta la plaza redonda, Terry miro una calle vieja

-ven- tomo su mano llevándola hacia la calle a una vieja caseta

-¿a dónde?-ella reía Terry parecía un niño, hace tiempo que no se divertía tanto

-entra- le ordeno levantando la cortina para que ella pasara al pequeño cuarto. Hace años que no venia dudaba que aun estuviera, la ultima vez tenía cinco años cuando salió de paseo por las calles de Londres con sus padres la vieja caseta estaba nueva; muchas personas la utilizaban. El había entrado junto con su padre y su madre se tomaron fotos los tres como la familia que eran en ese entonces. Desde ese día no había vuelto, ahora la caseta estaba vieja casi como abandonada esperaba que la cámara aun sirviera. La probó y efectivamente aun servía, limpio el polvo y la preparo

-¿lista?

-¿para qué?

-me gustaría una foto…ya sabes de los dos

-¿enserio? Yo también quiero una- tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-entonces quédate quieta

Se sentó a su lado en la vieja banca de madera esperando que la cámara hiciera su trabajo

-listo- una foto en blanco y negro de ambos sentados uno al lado de otro, la cámara disparo otra foto en ella ambos estaban mirándose ya que no esperaban que salieran dos, pero en realidad fueron tres en esta se reían la cámara parecía haberse vuelto loca pero tantos años sin funcionar parecían tener ese efecto en verdad era una cámara muy vieja era un milagro que aun sirviera

Un milagro…como lo que él estaba viviendo

Cuando salían un anciano venia hacia ellos

-eh… ¿Que hacen?- pregunto el hombre al verlos salir ya nadie venia a usarla desde hace mucho

-solo usábamos la cámara espero no le moleste

-para nada muchacho esa cámara tiene mucho tiempo sin ser usada, venía a cambiarla mi esposa me ha pedido que le tome algunas- el hombre tenía una que se veía mucho más moderna en sus manos- ¿quieren una foto? ese cacharro ni si quiera debió servir

-en realidad lo hizo, tomo algunas pero creo que si se descompuso ya que empezó tomar varias

-entonces ¿no quieren las fotos?

-tenemos estas pero…-Terry miro las fotos en su mano no las cambiaría por nada aun así una mas no vendría mal- me gustaría una de ella junto a esa fuente- señalo la que se encontraba en la vieja plaza

-está bien- el hombre sonrió- dígale a su novia que se coloque ahí

Candy había estado distraída mirando las fotos que no se percato de lo que hablaban

-ven- Terry tomo su mano

-¿a dónde ahora?- aunque no le importaba ir a donde la llevara

-ponte aquí el señor te tomara una foto- dijo Terry mientras la colocaba de espaldas a la fuente la luz del atardecer hacia del lugar un momento mágico para la foto y con su sonrisa todo era perfecto

-¿otra?- le sonrió ¿cuántas fotos quería Terry? Ya tenían para hacer un álbum

-¿te molesta?- aunque su sonrisa decía lo contrario, negó suavemente moviendo su cabeza

-no pero… ¿sola? Mejor de ambos- lo tomo del brazo y lo puso a su lado

-está bien- le sonrió y le dijo al hombre que podía tomar la foto

Esta fotografía era diferente a diferencia de la vieja cámara esta venia a color, captando el atardecer detrás de la fuente, la bella sonrisa de la pecosa y tono rosa en sus mejillas, Terry la guardo junto a las otras porque todas era especiales. Estaban los dos juntos y eso era lo que importaba

Iban caminado por una de las viejas calles ya casi anochecía

-Terry…Tú ¿fumas?- el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia ella

-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-curiosidad- Terry sabía que mentía

-ya no- cruzaron en una calle

-pero lo hacías- ella no se rendía fácilmente cuando quería una respuesta

-sí, hubo un tiempo que lo hacía para ya sabes llamar la atención de alguien, meterme en problemas esas cosas pero luego deje de hacerlo

-¿porque?

-sí que eres curiosa- le dijo con una sonrisa

-vamos solo dime porque- hizo un pequeño puchero que lo hizo hablar

-una persona me pidió que dejara de hacerlo

-debió ser muy especial esa persona- murmuro sintiendo ¿celos?

-sí lo es…

-y de quien querías llamar la atención… ¿de la misma persona?- quizás es su novia

-no…bueno si…es decir también quería llamar su atención pero antes de ella- y ahí está si había un ella – quería llamar la de mi padre – eso atrajo su atención

- ¿Por qué?

-no nos la llevábamos bien

-¿y ahora?- en verdad sentía curiosidad no era bueno que un hijo y un padre se la llevaran mal

-a ver pecosa curiosa…-se detuvo a mirarla

-¿pecosa?

-eres muy curiosa y pecosa- le dijo pellizcando su nariz

Pero Candy no estaba pensando en eso, en el sueño…

-Tarzan pecosa- murmuro perdida en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué…Como puedes…- pero no termino la pregunta

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!- Stear y Archie venian en un carruaje vieron a la rubia en la calle que llevaban buscando todo el día

-son Stear y Archie

Terry maldijo en silencio aun faltaba un lugar por visitar y por nada del mundo podían faltar

-ven conmigo–tomándola de la mano la halo

-pero Stear y Archie…

-el paseo aun no termina pecas- dijo arrastrándola por calle

-¿no?- los gritos de sus primos aun se escuchaban cerca

-vamos- comenzó a correr y ella aunque fuera una locura corrió con él, como dos locos perseguidos huyeron tomados de la mano. Bajaron la calle corriendo

-¿y ahora?- estaba sin aliento por la carrera

-vamos aun queda un sitio a donde debemos ir, es por aquí

En el cielo

Miraban enternecidos como la pareja corría entre las calles, un click los distrajo seguido de una nube de polvo, voltearon para ver a chispita tosiendo mientras manoteaba en el aire sosteniendo la cámara que segundos después lanzo la imagen donde ambos ángeles miraban hacia abajo sobre una nube. Los dos ángeles se quedaron observando la fotografía mientras chispita trataba de fotografías su cara pero lo que obtuvo fue que la cámara explotara y su cara quedara tan negra como el carbón mientras su cuerpo brillaba con la luz natural de una estrella. Ambos ángeles se partían de la risa mientras ella miraba los pedacitos de la cámara esparcidos en la nube

Continuara…

*ojo de buey… tuve que buscarlo :) no me acordaba como se llamaban las ventanas de los barcos

Tengo muchas ideas para hacer sufrir a elisa jejeje pero se aceptan todas las que quieran recuerden que este es su fic quiero ponerle toda la ternura que la verdadera historia no tubo aunque sea un poco rosa

se que los nombres de los angelitos son un poco raros pero no se que nombre ponerle a un ángel :)

gracias por sus comentarios! corregido el capi! agregado la parte de los angelitos

como se dieron cuenta hay muchas cosas del anime ya que estoy reescribiendo los capis y cambiandolos y agregando cosas que no pasaron ya saben volvieron en el pasado asi que escribo a base de lo que iba a pasar pero cambiándolo y escribiendo otras cosas

feliz noche! :)


	4. Viaje a la luna

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kioko Misuki e Igarashi, la idea del fic es de una de las lectoras de Wendy Grandchester: "cascada**"

es el mismo capi solo actualice para dejar una nota para gadamigradchester a lo ultimo! no me moleste de verdad me gusto tu comentario porque arregle errores! asi amiga sigue metiendo la cuchara! que asi me ayudas porfa si?

Capitulo 04

-vamos es por aquí- Terry la tomo de la mano y juntos emprendieron el camino, ya estaba oscureciendo. klin venia rodando calle abajo sobre su cola hasta que los alcanzo, choco contra una gran roca que fue lo que lo detuvo. Quedo pataleando sobre su espalda hasta que luego de muchos intentos logro pararse y seguirlos

Guiándola de la mano entre callejones se perdieron, atrás habían dejado las calles adentrándose entre lo que parecía un bosque. Con sus manos Terry apartaba las ramas que se encontraban en el camino para que Candy pasara

-cuidado- le dio su mano para que pudiera descender ya estaban cerca, el camino no era lejos pero si difícil de llegar. Estaba escondido a los ojos de cualquiera por lo que estaba seguro que nadie aparte de él lo conocía y quería mostrárselo a Candy, esquivaron un par de rocas, algunas ramas y al fin llegaron a un hermoso claro y en frente un lago

-Terry en verdad es hermoso- dio una vuelta sobre su eje admirando lo que estaba segura era el lugar más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto. Poblado de naturaleza y lleno de vida un espacio digno de admirar por horas, era como sacado de un cuento pero todo lo que había vivido con el castaño desde que lo conoció en el barco hace apenas un día parecía sacado de una fantasía.

El paisaje parecía estar dominado por la luz de luna que iluminaba todo lo que sus ojos veían. Había terminado de anochecer en lo que tardaban de llegar, se alegraba que así fuera o no estaría disfrutando semejante vista

-aun no llegamos ven…- la saco de su ensoñación tomándola nuevamente de la mano, Candy se le había soltado y el la había dejado que caminase hasta que se paro en medio del claro dando una vuelta sobre sí misma y apreciando todo a su alrededor, su respuesta le complació él había tenido la misma hace años cuando descubrió ese pequeño paraíso escondido de la civilización después de una de sus típicas peleas con su padre. La guio a una de las orillas del lago donde se encontraba amarrado un pequeño bote

-sube - sin soltar su mano la ayudo, el bote se movió con su peso y ella se aferro a sus brazos- tranquila recuerda que no te dejare caer- le guiño un ojo y la acomodo para subir el. El bote era pequeño se acomodaron un en frente del otro, klin salto al regazo de la rubia.

Tomando los remos comenzó a llevar el bote por las tranquilas aguas

-¿un paseo en bote?- le pregunto mientras lo veía remar

-Un viaje- respondió sin perder esa sonrisa que movía su mundo

-¿a dónde?- se distraía nuevamente al ver esa sonrisa

-¿aun no lo sabes?- _pero que despistada_ pensó Terry pero él tampoco había sido muy claro

Ella negó suavemente con su cabeza

-no- y aunque busco en su memoria seguía sin saber a dónde iban ¿al otro lado del claro tal vez?

-bueno pecosa olvidadiza, primero olvidas nuestro paseo y ahora no sabes a donde te llevo- se hizo el indignado – esto es una ofensa- Terry estaba haciendo todo tan dramático que se le hizo imposible no reír- anda búrlate de mí ¡Un pobre loco enamorado que busca cumplir los deseos de su amada mientras ella solo se ríe! Indignante.

-si estás loco Terry- _pero ¿enamorado?_ Sintió algo en su estomago, no sabía qué pero tanto reírse de la frase mariposas en el estomago para ahora sentir algo parecido y todo por Terry

- iremos a la luna como te lo prometí ayer- eso hizo que dejara de reír y lo mirara, estaba serio sin signos de broma en su rostro como hace un rato

-¿a la luna?-murmuro extrañada ¿se había vuelto loco Terry? Ahora sí que lo creía aunque se lo haya dicho hace un rato era un juego

-vamos Candy que poca fe me tienes, te hice una promesa y como todo un buen caballero que soy la cumpliré- seguía remando pero ya casi, Terry estaba concentrado en llevarla al lugar exacto que dijo, le pareció divertido que Candy aun no se diese cuenta, la conversación ayudaba a distraerla

-sí, pero ¿a la luna?-ella creía que era algo metafórico

-a la luna, solo mira a tu alrededor- declaro solemnemente, Se había parado a mitad del lago en medio del reflejo de la luna en el agua -como dije a la luna si es posible

Mirando su entorno al fin entendió lo que Terry quería decir, su sonrisa volvió a su rostro porque cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban su cara era digna de otra fotografía y Terry lamento no tener una cámara en su mano pero ese instante quedaría para siempre en su memoria, no estaría mal pedirle al duque que invirtiera en una cámara, si pensaba regalarle a Candy momentos como estos tantos como pudiera y si los inmortalizara no solo en su memoria sería mejor. En verdad la había llevado a la luna pensó Candy quizás no allá arriba pero si a la luna, estaban creando su propio universo, su pequeño mundo dentro de las aguas del mar solo para ellos dos; un par de luciérnagas brillaron rodeándolos, era como si el destino les estuviera regalando momentos mágicos luego de tantas lagrimas y escenas tristes que marcaron sus vidas

Candy no podía dejar de sonreír estaba encantada, a su alrededor la noche los envolvía.

Quedando atrapado en esa sonrisa el tiempo se detuvo en su pequeño universo.

El sonido de los grillos.

Sus corazones latiendo.

Solo tenían la luz de la luna y las luciérnagas que no paraban de rodearlos pero solo eso bastaba. Con eso era más que suficiente, sus corazones podían alumbrar el camino; brillaban tanto como las estrellas, ardían como el fuego eterno. Todo lo que los rodeaba era testigo de su amor

No solo era un paseo en bote por un pequeño lago era mucho más que eso

El bote había tomado alas quizás no visibles, pero había navegado entre las oscuras aguas del lago. Había viajado atravesando dos mundos dejando atrás la fría Inglaterra para sumergirlos en un mundo nuevo, había volado llevándolos a un lugar alto lejos de todo, lejos de la realidad donde solo existían ellos dos

Terry había tenido razón con un poquito de fe la había transportado de un universo a otro, que ingenua había sido al subestimar al castaño

Aun se miraban dentro del bote en medio de la quietud de la noche. Sin saber que pasaba sin controlar impulsos Se inclino un poco mientras ella se acerco, sus labios se habían rozado pero solo eso un pequeño roce, se acercó para hacer más que eso. Sus ojos brillaron mientras él se acercaba sus labios se entreabrieron y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas una suave brisa soplo revolviendo su cabello pero no le importo Terry se iba acercando cada vez mas hasta tenerlo muy cerca, con la yema de su dedo acaricio su labio inferior trazándolo lentamente; pego su frente a la de ella que solo cerro sus ojos y lentamente unió sus labios a los de ella en otro pequeño roce, se disponía a capturarlos con los suyos

_**Solo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna**_

Klin despertó, se había dormido en el regazo de la rubia, ahora despierto se estiro sobresaltándolos a ambos que volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores en el pequeño bote que no eran muy alejadas

_Estas tan cerca de mi cuerpo a solo un respiro, solo tengo que levantar mi mano y podre acariciar tu mejilla se que dije que controlare mis impulsos pero es tan difícil contenerse cuando te tengo cerca, solo inhalar siento tu aroma a rosas, me pierdo en tus ojos; nunca me he sentido así con nadie más_

_**Nunca antes había sido tan real nunca tan placentero**_

Tomo los remos nuevamente para comenzar a remar de vuelta a la orilla, mientras ambos se perdían en sus pensamientos

Había sentido sus labios cálidos temblar bajo los suyos, solo ese movimiento lo había vuelto loco haciéndolo desear mas

Aferro sus manos a los remos para no hacer lo que sus deseos exigían. Teniéndola así frente a él era difícil contenerse y no apresarla entre sus brazos, remaba para que sus brazos tuviesen algo que hacer en lugar de acariciar con sus manos esa linda boca que lo hacía enloquecer; que fácil seria quedarse ahí para siempre encerrados en ese mágico momento. Pero no quería echarlo a perder aun había tiempo, sin presionar las cosas siguió remando

Al llegar a la orilla la ayudo a descender extrañando su contacto cuando tuvo que soltar su mano para amarrar el bote, una vez lo hubo echo recupero el calor de su mano en la suya y así juntos recorrieron el camino de vuelta regresando a las calles de Londres, las luces de la cuidad los recibió dándoles la bienvenida. Seguían caminado uno al lado del otro, klin caminaba detrás de ellos. La pecosa pareció recordar algo

-oh Dios mío Terry- este la miro preocupado al verla alarmada

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunto deteniéndose

-lo olvide, Dios el colegio- la matarían estaba segura, cuando la tía abuela se enterase que no se había presentado sino que en cambio se había fugado

-ah- hizo una mueca el también lo había olvidado- no te preocupes te llevare

-sí pero es tarde corre- como loca sin esperarlo se lanzo a la calle pero sintió una mano aferrar su brazo y devolverla hacia atrás en lugar de dejarla avanzar

-hey no tan rápido- no solo la devolvió al sitio donde estaba anteriormente sino que la retuvo muy cerca de él tanto que su aliento acaricio sus mejillas cuando volvió a hablar- antes te llevare a cenar- acomodo un rizo rebelde que caía en su rostro detrás de su oreja, y esta vez fue él quien echo a andar arrastrándola a ella.

Candy sentía sus pies flotar mientras seguía a Terry, él no había soltado su mano en ningún momento y debes en cuando le daba una que otra caricia

La cuidad de noche era todo un espectáculo

Iba caminando directo a uno de los restaurantes donde solía comer con su padre, pero algo lo detuvo. Paró en seco frente a un café, su fachada había llamado su atención. Su padre tenía un cuadro en su estudio el cual mostraba una noche estrellada y un local como el que tenía en frente en estos momentos, el cuadro en amarillos brillantes y azules daba un aire romántico y nostálgico tal como el que miraba ahora, decidió entrar y regalarles a él y a Candy la velada que aun no habían podido tener

No sabía porque el cuadro venia a su memoria solo lo había visto un par de veces, las suficientes para detallarlo. El artista Vicente van goh según escucho a su padre murmurar cuando entro a su estudio, recordaba aquella tarde.

Otra vez había sido citado en el estudio, cierta mujer se quejaba de su nueva forma de llamarla "cara de cerdo" ¿pero de que otra forma podías decirle a una persona cuya cara asemejaba a la de los animales? incluso era peor, debían ser los pobre animales los que se sintiesen ofendidos al ser comparados con ella. Además que sus ronquidos eran muy parecidos a los de un cerdo hambriento, lo sabía porque en la última velada que le había tocado asistir con el duque y su futura madrastra la había escuchado roncar como cerdo en el discurso de uno de los condes que conformaban el parlamento. Volvió al presente, Tomaron asiento en las mesas de afuera, la noche no podía ser más perfecta. El cielo nocturno de Londres, las estrellas ardían consumiéndose en su propia luminosidad y una luna creciente brillaba en lo alto

Candy también fue arrastrada a la magia del lugar, se dejo acoger por calor de la noche su pequeño mundo aun los envolvía como si nada pudiese romperlo

-es hermoso- declaro notando que el lugar estaba casi vacío, muchos se encontraban cenando dentro, otros pocos se encontraban a varias mesas alejados de ellos

-si, por eso eh decido que comeremos aquí- el también lo había notado y pensó que así era mejor seguirían teniendo su intimidad mientras disfrutaban de la vista. Entro para buscar sus comidas mientras Candy afuera sentada a la mesa se perdía en sus recuerdos de unos minutos antes en el lago o en la luna como dijo Terry.

Se sonrojo al recordar cuando sintió los labios de Terry arropar los suyos cubriéndolos del frio de la noche. Terry le estaba regalando momentos inolvidables recuerdos que quedarían guardados en su memoria para siempre, como lo que comenzaba a sentir en su corazón. Lo extraño es que sentía que esa emoción llevaba más tiempo hay del que recordaba

-¿porque?- pregunto una vez el castaño estuvo junto a ella en la mesa

-¿porque que, pecosa?- coloco un plato frente a ella al tomar asiento y regreso por el suyo

-¿porque este lugar? Entiendo que es hermoso pero imagino que personas como tu estarán acostumbradas en comer en sitios más lujosos- le dijo una vez el estuvo sentado frente a ella

-¿personas como yo?- una carcajada broto de lo hondo de su pecho- a ver pecas ¿donde comemos las personas como yo?

-no lo sé solo…- solo quiero saber porque un sitió que me hace ver esto como algo más que una simple cena- pudiste llevarme al colegio sin comer, no lo sé así te desharías de mi

-¿en verdad piensas que yo quiero deshacerme de ti?- _si conocieras mis intenciones que lo único que anhelos es raptarte y vivir contigo eternamente-_además no podía llevarte al colegio sin comer- _ni desaprovechar ni un momento junto a ti._ Debía controlar sus pensamientos- come antes que se enfrié

Miraba a Candy comer, Si estuvieran dentro del cuadro serian solo dos más en un mar de gente pero eran dos personas cenando bajo unas estrellas que se dejaban consumir en su propia luz como ellos se consumían uno en el otro

Eran energía, eran vida y eran algo más porque su corazón lo sentía

Terry no era poeta, hacia unos días ejercía de actor en un teatro en Broadway donde perdió su motor de vida pero ahora la vida le sonreía devolviéndosela porque eso era Candy ni sus versos de romeo ni sus actuaciones de Macbeth servían, se reducía a nada mientras ella le miraba

Ni una palabra salía de su boca y ahí se encontraban en el escenario perfecto, podría recitarle a su amada cada una de las mejores citas de Shakespeare pero hasta el mejor poeta incluso el mejor verso quedaría en pena ante su pecosa ante esas esmeraldas que no perdían detalle de nada a su alrededor

Porque ni el mismísimo William Shakespeare podría describir una escena tan hermosa como la que veían sus ojos. Si, escritor de un gran drama pero no era lo que él quería sino la eternidad junto a ella. Recordó la tragedia que tantos años soñó interpretar, hoy le sabia simple. Dos adolescentes que viven su amor de noche como en una ensoñación pero la cruel luz del día separa a los amantes trayendo muerte a sus vidas

Estaba harto de tragedias, de amores separados por enredos o la misma muerte

Estaba dispuesto a luchar contra viento y marea para tener su lugar junto a Candy, si de algo estaba seguro aunque religioso no fuera es que tenía la ayuda del cielo entonces que vinieran las tormentas que él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y no la perdería

¿Envidiosa la luna?

En estos momentos parecía más su cómplice embelleciendo las calles de Londres con su magia, con luz plateada brillando en lo alto

Candy llenaba los silencios en la comida mientras el castaño la miraba embelesado esta vez no habían bromas solo quería grabar cada día su forma en su memoria. Perderse en su voz como un marinero perdido en el canto de una sirena.

Candy se sintió incomoda Terry solo la miraba sin hablar, escuchándola solamente algunas veces respondió con monosílabos otras solo movió su cabeza invitándola a seguir pero ahora estaba nerviosa _¿porque Terry no hablaba?_

-Terry me siento rara hablando yo sola- le confesó sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos esperando una burla pero esta nunca llego sino una confesión de parte del castaño que la hizo volver a mirarlo

-tu voz están hermosa- murmuro aun embelesado

_Como canto de ángeles, Como golondrinas por la mañana_ pero si también le decía eso sabia que la haría sentir aun más nerviosa

Ahora Terry entendía el dilema de romeo

¿La sigo escuchando o le hablo ya?

El también se debatía entre seguir escuchando su dulce voz o responderle para no hacerla seguir sintiéndose incomoda pero es que hasta así se veía hermosa

-Terry….- sus ojos resplandecían mientras él la miraba con adoración

Ella le llamo por su nombre y él se perdió en esa suave caricia, su mente la saboreo su corazón la disgusto

Mi alma me llama por mi nombre.  
¡Qué dulces suenan las voces de amantes en la noche,  
igual que la música suave al oído!

Pero ellos no eran ni romeo ni Julieta y sus familias no eran enemigas. Quizás el destino estuvo en su contra en un pasado pero nada de eso importaba, estaba pagando su cuenta ahora al mantenerlos unidos mientras ellos escribían su propia historia

No hubo más palabras, se miraron en silencio el tiempo que terminaban de comer; klin comía debajo de la mesa tranquilo sin ser perturbado por el fuerte latir de los corazones de su dueña y su nuevo amigo. Una vez listos se levantaron para seguir su camino. Deteniéndose bajo la luz de un farol esperaron un carruaje que los llevara al hotel, si la cuidad era hermosa de día de noche era mágica, un carruaje que pasaba se detuvo frente a ellos; dando su mano a Candy le ayudo a subir. Dio la dirección al cochero que se puso en marcha una vez se hubieron acomodado dentro

-Terry…-Candy le llamo porque necesitaba decírselo

-¿sí?- el también lo esperaba

-Gracias- una vez lo dijo esas palabras no parecían las correctas, eran las que su cabeza dictaba pero no las que su corazón sentía. Si estaba agradecía por la cena el paseo por todo pero también sentía que había otra palabra que le debía. Sería una locura decirlo solo llevaban un día y una noche de conocerse. Si, llevaba la cuenta porque le parecía mentira, como si el tiempo le mintiese y se conociesen de siempre.

El la miro sus ojos brillaban dentro del carruaje aunque la luz era un poco opaca

-de nada- estaba un poco desilusionado, esperaba otras palabras pero debía reconocer que era muy pronto; para Candy apenas se acaban de conocer.

Aun podía sentir el ardor en sus labios, el calor de la rubia no lo había abandonado en ningún momento. Fue tan corto pero a la vez tan largo, un pequeño contacto que lo había dejado anhelando más. Tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no atraerla dentro del carruaje y besarla como en verdad había querido hacer en el bote.

El carruaje se detuvo frente al hotel bajaron luego que Terry le pagara al cochero caminaron dentro para buscar el auto de Terry donde se encontraba guardada la maleta de Candy, ya acomodados dentro tomaron Terry manejo hasta el colegio san pablo donde debía dejar a Candy, la idea no le hacía mucha gracia ya que volvían a estar tras las rejas de la cárcel como mucho de los estudiantes lo llamaban, claro que sabía muy bien que haría para no perder a Candy en ningún momento de vista. El camino al colegio fue ameno entre risas y bromas, volvían los rebeldes del san pablo pensó Terry mientras discutían por las pecas de Candy.

-eres pecosa- le dijo Terry simplemente mientras volteaba a verla un segundo antes de devolver su vista a la carretera, la vio fruncir los labios y abriros para contestarle

-yo creí que eras un caballero pero en realidad eres un mocoso malcriado- Terry rio hace tiempo que no la oía llamarlo así y sinceramente lo extrañaba

-oye te lleve a la luna y ¿así me pagas?- ella le saco la lengua, aunque él se había portado como un encantador príncipe azul estaba rompiendo el hechizo siendo insoportable al burlarse de sus pecas. Lo que no entendía es porque no le molestaba tanto sino que se le formaba un calorcito en lo bajo de su estomago al escucharlo llamarla así, recordaba la vez en que neil se atrevió a burlarse de ella y termino con la nariz rota luego que le dio su bien merecido puñetazo ¿porque con Terry no era así? Claro tampoco se imaginaba rompiéndole la nariz al castaño

-no vuelvas a decirme así- le ordeno aunque no era lo que quería y no entendía porque deseaba seguir escuchándolo llamarla de esa forma

-pues que lastima pecas porque seguiré llamándote así- ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería a ver, sintiéndose triste lo vio estacionar frente a unas grandes rejas que deberían pertenecer al colegio, ella estaría hay encerrada ¿Cómo lo vería? Él le había prometido llevarla a al castillo donde vivía pero ¿Cómo lo haría con ella ahí dentro?

_Encontrare la manera de salir_ pensó mirando los alrededores, habían muchos árboles que podía escalar fácilmente e ir a visitar a Terry pero ella no sabía donde vivía y ¿qué pensaría el de ella si sabía que se había escapado? ahora que lo conocía un poco mejor se dio cuenta que él no era de los que seguían las normas además juntos huyeron de sus primos quizás no lo vería tan mal

Las rejas se abrieron por una de las monjas que daba su ronda en el turno de la noche

-¿señor Grandchester?- la monja lo reconoció pero no a la rubia que venía detrás de el

- buenas noches hermana Margaret, deseo hablar con la hermana Grey

-está en su oficina sígame- esta vez no tomo a Candy de la mano, no dentro del san pablo antes debía preparar unas cosas para no arruinar su reputación. Ella pareció entenderle y en silencio siguieron a la monja por los corredores

Una vez frente a la puerta la monja toco hasta recibir el pase del otro lado de la puerta, entro para avisar su visita

-déjame hablar a mi Candy- le dijo mientras estaban solos- te parecerá un poco cara dura la madre superiora lo más seguro es que te someta a una evaluación con su mirada no estés nerviosa ¿de acuerdo?- la vio sonreír- esa es mi chica- una vez las palabras brotaron de sus labios se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, a Candy no pareció molestarle pero si vio el rosa teñir sus mejillas reconocía que la hacía sonrojar seguido porque le gustaba como se ponía aunque esta vez no había sido intencional igual sonrió

-la hermana le recibirá- la monja salió dejándoles la puerta abierta para que entraran siguiéndoles esta vez ella detrás.

-señor Grandchester- la hermana Grey lo vio entrar a su oficina, se puso de pie para recibirlos saliendo detrás de su escritorio y como dijo Terry sometió a la rubia bajo su mirada escrutando cada detalle

-buenas noches hermana Grey vengo a traer a la señorita White Andrew

-¿Andrew? ¿Ella es Candice?- la hermana Grey nuevamente evaluó su ropa, de la cabeza a los pies. Candy comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa pero como Terry le dijo no lo demostró levanto la barbilla bien en alto gesto que el castaño aplaudió internamente e hizo a la hermana Margaret esconder una sonrisa y a la hermana Grey parar su evaluación. Se había fijado en su ropa un poco húmeda y llena de tierra hasta su cara, su cabello revuelto ¿le enviaban una salvaje a su colegio? En su conferencia con el administrador de los Andrew había escuchado buenas cosas de la hija de William pero la imagen que daba… -estas no son horas de llegada ¿y porque la trae usted?

- entiendo que me eh pasado un poco de la hora no es culpa de ella en realidad fui yo quien la retuvo, aunque debo reconocer que mi padre también demoro un buen tiempo en sus conversaciones- nombrar al duque siempre obtenía el mismo resultado como ahora que la monja abrió los ojos y cambio un poco su mirada dura hacia Candy- pero hace mucho que la señorita White y yo no nos veíamos y se nos paso el tiempo

-entiendo- si en verdad era una amistad desde hace tiempo como decía no le convenía mostrarse grosera sabia que los Andrew eran una familia respetada de América pero no que tuvieran contacto son el duque

-hermana Margaret lleve a la señorita Andrew a su dormitorio- los despidió fríamente pero sin perder la cordialidad- señor Grandchester creímos que nunca lo volveríamos a ver- se referían s su fuga del colegio para ir a ver su madre aunque el motivo nadie lo supiese

-las cosas cambian hermana y el destino a veces nos sorprenden que tenga una buena noche- se dio la vuelta pero recordó algo- ah y me gustaría despedirme de la señorita Andrew - no fue una petición sino una orden aunque había cambiado un poco con todo lo que había pasado conservaba su arrogancia y sabia como tratar a la gente del pasado

-unos minutos- fue inútil ponerle límites al tiempo porque sabía que el castaño haría lo que quería- hermana llévelos a la habitación de la señorita Andrew

-si, por aquí- acatando las ordenes de su superiora salió de la oficina y ellos nuevamente la siguieron, los pasillos a Candy le parecían fríos como los de una cárcel. Llegaron a una puerta y la hermana se alejo un poco para darles un poco de privacidad mientras ellos hablaban aunque eso no estaba en las reglas, no le cayó mal la rubia sino todo lo contrario y si ellos quería un pequeño tiempo se los daría además todas las monjas sabían quién era Terry y si el andaba con ella algo mas había que solo una amistad si habían visitado al duque la cosa iba en serio y por cómo se miraban parecía más que un simple acuerdo de familias

-me llevare a klin como te dije y lo visitaras cuando quieras- le hablo bajo para que la monja no escuchara aunque estaba un poco lejos no se arriesgaría, sus ojos brillaron al escucharlo no la parte de llevarse a klin porque ya él le había prometido cuidarlo sino que aun pensara verla

-está bien Terry pero como…- iba a preguntarle como haría para verla, el lo supo y adelantándose la interrumpió

-no te preocupes por eso- le guiño un ojo- vendré, lo prometo y recuerda que siempre cumplo mis promesas ¿o no te lo demostré?- ella se sonrojo porque no solo había recordado su viaje a la luna y el supo exactamente qué pasaba por su cabeza le sonrió- ahora debo irme hasta mañana Candy

-¿te veré mañana?- le pregunto ilusionada ¿tan pronto? No le disgustaba la idea pero aun no había recorrido el colegio ni trazado un plan para fugarse- ¿en la tarde?- así tendría tiempo de buscar la forma

-más pronto de lo imaginas señorita pecas- y besando su mano porque así no había manera de que los juzgaran no por ser un caballero entregándole su maleta que había cargado todo el tiempo se despidió

No era como Terry hubiera querido despedirse con un simple hasta luego porque el adiós estaba descartado de sus vidas, nunca más saldría de sus bocas, no para ellos dos.

Candy lo vio alejarse con la promesa de un reencuentro en sus corazones, su silueta se perdió en la oscuridad mientras ella debía entrar a su nuevo cuarto para que la monja se fuera a terminar su ronda

Klin espero en el auto rojo de Terry

-vamos pequeño te llevare a tu nuevo hogar- y subiendo a su auto se dirigió al lugar que creía nunca más iba a pisar

Terry se iba pero tenía la esperanza de estar presente en sus sueños como ella estaría en los suyos, al menos hasta el día de mañana el cual pensaba pasar como el día de hoy con ella cada segundo que le fuera posible

En el cielo

-ahhh chispita deja eso- ralp trataba de regañarla pero no era el más serio de los ángeles y pronto estuvo tirado en la nube riendo mientras Angus lo miraba reprobatoriamente

-ups- la pequeña luciérnaga asomo la cabeza algo mareada debajo de la estrella. Chispita se levanto pero la luciérnaga siguió ahí tirada

Miro su cola que no brillaba la agito y nada

Angus, ralp y chispita la miraban mientras agitaba desesperadamente su cola

-puhs, push- chispita se paro detrás de ella soplándole en un intento de encenderla pero nada- ah- ahora tenía una idea mientras los ángeles la miraban –fush- le prendió candela en la cola lo que solo logro hacerla girar y dar vueltas como loca buscando apagarla

-corre- los ángeles fueron por algo con que apagarla

Ralp traía entre sus pequeñas manos un poco de agua pero tropezó contra Angus quien tenía la misma idea ambos fueron a buscar más busco mas pero ya luciérnaga tenia su cola metida en la fuente, saco su cola de la fuente y la agito arrojando gotas de agua a todos lados unas mojaron a ralp. Expectantes miraron a la luciérnaga que agito su cola nuevamente, una pequeña chispa se prendió

-ahhh- gritaron los cuatro de alegría pero su cola se volvió a apagar

Continuara…

holaa solo lo volvi a poner para dejar una nota! a gadamigrandchester no me moleste! de verdad solo aclare perdon si te hice sentir mal pero es que encerio estoy pidiendo que me corrijan y cuando vi tu comentario corri a corregir mis errores y en serio te lo agradesco y a todas por sus comentarios porque solo buscamos darles un lindo final a esta pareja nuna me molestan las criticas siempre que son constructivas sino como crecere y dejare de hacer loqueras? en serio gadami me gusto tu comentario este me puso triste porque pensaras que me moleste yo las quiero mucho a todas por sus comentarios y si me dicen que actualize nunca me he molestado :) las quiero a todas y cuando leo sus comentarios me hacen feliz

Holaa! En este capi me inspire en varias cosas quería un capi dulce

La canción de lady antebellum solo un beso

El cuadro de van goh La terraza del café de noche y el de noche estrellada también me inspiro un poquito

Siempre quise hacer una escena de ese cuadro

Los versos de romeo y julieta en el balcón aunque no soy fan de esta obra, no me gusta un amor que solo duro un dia y que por falta de comunicación son separados por la muerte

Aun asi los versos de shaspeark son hermosos

Espero sus opiniones

Me encantan todas! Por eso digo ayúdenme!

Arregle errores :) por eso a cada rato cambio los capis porque los reviso o me llegan sus comentarios se habran dado cuenta que los elimino y los subo corregidos

Busco fechas en internet pero siempre se me pasan cosas o olvido cambiar lo que antes escribí

Amo leer eso sip también la música me hace imaginar o una foto ya saben esas cosas que ponen la cabeza a inventar una historia…

Solo me estoy divirtiendo tratando de darle una historia al comentario de cascada porque me fue imposible que mi loca cabeza no hiciera una película de lo que ella escribió y con una buena canción tenía que escribirla o iba a explotar

Repito es su historia a mi me encanto escribirla pero tengo errores asi que no teman corregirme sin miedo que pondré de todo mi esfuerzo en mejorar

Bueno según lei en internet si habían casetas fotográficas en ese año en el reino unido por eso lo escribi gracias por la correpcion! porque como dije y vuelvo a aclarar no soy escritora solo me encanta inventar ;) el primero modelo fue 1889 y el moderno en 1925

Creo que debí aclarar de todas formas sigan corrigiendome que seguro pueden haber mas errores y me alegro que les guste

gracias por sus comentarios!


	5. Solo tengo una vida para Amarte

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kioko Misuki e Igarashi, la idea del fic es de una de las lectoras de Wendy Grandchester: "cascada**"

Capitulo 05

Encendiendo el motor con klin en el asiento de al lado volvió a la carretera. Los nervios azotaban su estomago mientras más cerca estaba, la última vez que había pisado ese lugar se había ido para nunca volver. El destino tenia misterios el ya había aceptado tomar esta segunda oportunidad. Quizás no solo para amar sino para perdonar, en el pasado ya había perdonado a su madre y había entendido que no todo era como él había pensado, podría hacer un esfuerzo con su padre.

No le gustaba que el camino fuera tan corto, ya se encontraba estacionando. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, sabía que el duque no se encontraba. Cuando regreso de su viaje en el pasado su padre apenas si lo había mirado, imaginaba que esta vez sería igual. Bajando del auto tomo a klin para llevarlo dentro, como la vez anterior fue el mayordomo quien lo recibió

-buenas noches joven- en los ojos del anciano vio el alivio por verlo de nuevo, el había huido del colegio pero imaginaba que todos en la mansión estarían al tanto incuso la cara de cerdo, la mujer debió sentirse dichosa de no verlo pero como la vez anterior se la imaginaba haciendo berrinches al verlo otra vez

El viejo mayordomo miraba con curiosidad la bola de pelo en los brazos de Terry, nunca habían tenido animales en la mansión, no que el recordara

-puedes ir a descansar- ya era muy tarde el mismo debería estar durmiendo si quería levantarse temprano para ir a ver a Candy

-si joven- con otra reverencia se perdió en el pasillo

Subiendo las escaleras a su antigua habitación admiro el castillo

Todo estaba como lo había dejado, no cuando discutió con su padre por no ayudar a Candy sino cuando se fue para buscar a su madre. Klin se durmió mientras el aun admiraba las estrellas

Pasaría la noche en el castillo para ir por la mañana a misa

¿Quién lo diría? él en misa

Pero le había prometido a Candy ir pronto y la verdad era que se moría por verla, era mucho tiempo ya tener que esperar toda la noche para estar nuevamente a su lado

Caminado a su cama se acomodo para dormir

Estaba cansado la discusión en el parlamento había durado más de lo previsto, alguien, ahora no recordaba quien había preguntado por Terrence y si era verdad que había huido del San Pablo, el lo había negado todo pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría sostenerlo. Sabia a donde había ido su hijo, lo había venido venir desde hace mucho, Terrence era rebelde como le fue el de joven y no temía desafiarlo

-querido iré con Clarise a tomar el té en el salón ¿te molesta?

Negó con la cabeza, de solo oír su voz sintió una punzada en su cabeza y en otro lugar muy cerca de su pecho, su cabeza estallaría. Antes de entrar a su estudio pidió a un sirviente que no se le molestara se encerraría y acabaría con la botella de coñac, solo esperaba haber comprado otra la ultima termino estrellada contra la pared hace unas semanas cuando se entero que su hijo había tenido más valor que él y se había ido a buscar lo que el debió recuperar hace años.

Luego del pedir el servicio del té ambas tomaron asiento frente a la mesa, Sara sentía que todo en ese lugar le pertenecía pero como siempre había algo que la hacía aterrizar sino el mocoso castaño era diario londinense que las únicas veces que se acordaban de nombrarla era para especificar la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba tras Richard Grandchester, esta vez fue la ruidosa voz de Clarise

-¿estás segura que lo atraparas? mira que son el compromiso más largo de la historia en Inglaterra si el duque se quisiera casarse hace mucho que lo hubiese echo

No necesitaba que se lo recordase, ya mucho tenia con ser la prometida más vieja, a su edad no tenia porque estar jugando al cortejo debería ser ya la dueña y señora de todas las riquezas de los Grandchester sin olvidar el titulo de duquesa.

-cállate Clarise claro que se casara conmigo- de alguna u otra manera lo conseguiría.

Revolvió su té con la cucharilla cuando algo llamo su atención detrás de la mesa, parecía una bufanda pero se movía y en el salón no había ninguna corriente de aire. Se acerco para ver mejor tenía bastante pelo debía ser de buena marca quizás pertenecía a… antes de seguir con sus pensamientos la bufanda salto, estaba viva y sobre la mesa del té

Solo escucho el grito de Clarise mientras la bufanda salto de la mesa y corría por toda el salón, aun no sabía cómo Clarise termino sobre la mesa jalando el cabello de una sirvienta mientras ella llamaba a Richard.

-eh Richard…

Nada de coñac pensó volteándose a ver al esposo de Clarise

-Colin- no le quedaba más que saludar, era uno de sus amigos aunque su esposa tuviera medio cerebro

-¿estás bien?

-sí, ¿porque la pregunta?

-no lo sé quizás porque uno de tus sirvientes me negaba el paso y tu solo tenias como objetivo llegar a esa puerta

Soltó un suspiro de nada servía negarlo se conocían desde que eran jóvenes y Colin sabia toda la historia

-¿un coñac?- ofreció dirigiéndose nuevamente al estudio

-nada me caería mejor- su amigo lo siguió dentro.- Imaginaba que Colin debía tener una buena bodega, era la única manera de que pudiera tolerar semejante esposa. Una vez dentro del estudio sirvió para su amigo y para el sin guardar la botella, tenía planes más tarde con ella cuando estuvieran solos en su estudio -entonces imagino que es verdad

-¿Qué?- aunque lo sabia

-Terrence se ha ido a buscar a su madre ¿no?

-vuelan rápido los chismes

-vamos mi hijo estudia en el San pablo

-en el parlamento preguntaron lo mismo

-quizás porque ahí estudiaron la mayoría de sus hijos solo queda el tuyo y el mío aunque bien sabemos que Terrence es más conocido al ser el hijo de un duque

-se fue hace unas semanas- respondió ya cansado pensando cuando tendría que dar esa misma respuesta frente al parlamento

-eso explica tu humor ¿crees que no volverá?

Antes de que pudiera responder los gritos del salón interrumpieron la poca paz que había conseguido

-y ahora que demo…-la frase se quedo a medias al abrir la puerta y ver la esposa de Colin sobre la mesa del te mostrando sus nada atractivos tobillos mientras gritaba como loca y jalaba el pelo de una doncella en cambio la futura duquesa brincaba sobre uno de los cojines mientras lo llamaba a gritos

-¡Richard! ¡Richard!

-pero que son esos gritos por Dios

-no sabía que el circo hubiera llegado tan pronto- sus ojos se ampliaron al voltear y ver nada más que su hijo en el marco de la puerta, su sonrisa sarcástica como signo de que era un Grandchester, una calidez se extendió por su cuerpo al verlo ahí, el había regresado aunque no sabía él porque

Los gritos de su prometida lo arrastraron a la realidad

-se puede saber que…-se volteo para saber el porqué del escándalo pero la razón salto a sus brazos, frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba la bola peluda que temblaba en sus manos

-¿un coati?

-¡Richard! ¡Richard hay una bestia peluda! ¡Richard! - no soltaba uno de los cojines como si fuera un arma mortal-una bestia Richard has algo mátalo

-¡No!- el grito provenía de su hijo que lo miraba con una súplica en sus ojos- por favor padre no lo mates

El no pensaba hacerlo pero ahora quería saber porque Terrence quería que no lo matara y que hacia un coati en el salón de té.

-eh soñaras, el animal es inofensivo, Clarise deberías bajar de esa mesa y deja ya el cabello de julia- Colin intervino antes Clarise dejara calva a la pobre mujer

Su esposa obedeció, la doncella agradeció infinitamente y se alejo antes de ser víctima nuevamente de su señora, pero Sara se negaba a bajar, miraba con infinito odio al muchacho de cabellos castaños, no podía ser que Richard otra vez lo dejara salirse con la suya, que pasara una vez más por encima de ella ¿no que el muchacho se había escapado a buscar a su madre?

-Terrence acompáñame al estudio- se giro sin soltar el animal de sus manos

Sara sonrió ante el tono autoritario que Richard uso con su hijo

_Quizás ya estoy logrando deshacerme de él_. Pensó mientras se sostenía de la sirvienta de Clarise para bajar

-¿y bien?- klin salto de los brazos del duque y se refugió en Terry aun olisqueaba sus bolsillos buscando dulces

El duque cerró la puerta y camino a su escritorio, guardo la botella de coñac y se giro a ver a su hijo

-gracias por no…deshacerte de klin- el duque lo miro no creyendo lo que le había escuchado ¿su hijo dándole las gracias?

-no pensaba hacerlo ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-ayer.- el había salido temprano y no imagino regresar al día siguiente de saber que su hijo vendría lo habría esperado pero como siempre Terry no lo hacía participe de sus planes tampoco lo culpaba.

-no te vi- sabia la respuesta el salió a eso del mediodía

-era ya muy tarde

-entiendo ¿de noche?

-si…pero no es lo que parece- ¿el dando explicaciones? Era extraño pero no recordaba haberse sentido tan cerca de su padre en años, podía hacer un esfuerzo esta vez al menos por Candy su padre no le había hecho nada malo a klin- esta vez no fui a ningún bar.

-no eh insinuado nada- pero lo había imaginado

-solo estuve…dando un paseo.

-¿un paseo?- eso sí era extraño, sabía que su hijo se perdía por las calles de Londres ¿ahora le llamaría paseo?

-fui a…un lago- no le diría que llevo a Candy a la luna eso solo era de ellos.

-un paseo en un lago vaya- su hijo debía estar mintiendo pero lo conocía bien y parecía verdad

-no miento solo necesitaba estar alejado un tiempo- eso ya era más convincente

-¿Qué paso en América?- él entendía el sentimiento de querer alejarse de todo se alegraba que Terry no había estado buscando peleas no bebiendo en ninguna taberna como últimamente solía hacer

-digamos que pasaron cosas- y habían pasado muchas, el haciendo obras, un accidente Candy dejándolo y el volviendo al pasado- y ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien. Debo ir a misa- eso si dejo frio al duque, Terry no lo dejo interrumpirlo porque había dicho todo seguido aun no entendía eso querer hacer las cosas bien, en los ojos de su hijo había una madurez que no estaña ahí hace unas semanas ¿y ahora quería ir a misa?

-¿misa?- podría estar enfermo

-en el San Pablo- ¿su hijo quería volver al San Pablo? ¿O solo no quería verlo?

-y el coati- tenía que preguntar de donde había salido, ¿lo habría traído de América?

-es…es de una amiga- eso sí era interesante sobre todo porque su hijo no tenía amigos y habían rumores de las mujeres con las que se juntaba

-¿una amiga? ¿Qué clase de amiga?

-estudia en el San Pablo- bueno no se podía cuestionar que debía ser una dama exactamente la clase de mujeres de las que su hijo solía huir o prefería no tratar.

-y cuando la viste

-ella viene de América ayer la deje en el San Pablo y ahora debo verla- así que la dama era Americana. Pero entonces habían muchas cosas que no tenían sentido

-no tienes que mentir- solo quería ver su reacción

-entonces ¿de dónde crees que salió el coati?- sí, ahí estaba el carácter de Terry.

-¿cuál es su nombre?

-klin- un nombre bastante extraño pero había oído que los americanos lo eran

-¿la chica se llama klin?

-no, el coati se llama klin- se negaba a darle el nombre y que su padre hiciera algo

-vamos no estoy para juego si existe tal chica dime quien es- el también comenzaba a sacar su carácter

-no te preocupes planeo traerla siempre y cuando…

-¿tienes condiciones?- ambos eran buenos negociadores

-solo una- bueno eso no era mucho

-te escucho- se cruzo de brazos esperando.

-nada de maltratos no lo tolerare- y su actitud decía que estaba hablando enserio.

-porque debería maltratarla Terrence quien es ella- frunció el entrecejo pensativo ahora sentía más curiosidad.

-ella me importa es todo lo que diré- no se avergonzaba de ella no tampoco la escondería, en el pasado su error había sido ese ahora quería gritarle al mundo entero que ella era su novia y que se enfrentaría contra el que dijera lo contrario aun así debía actuar sabiamente y proteger la reputación de Candy

-aun no veo porque la maltrataría- pero por dentro sonreía satisfecho, Terry se estaba abriendo a el

-ella es…diferente- no sabía cómo describirla sin extenderse y ponerse a señalar cada una de sus cualidades

-¿en qué sentido?- sospechaba en cual pero quería que saliera de la boca de su hijo

-no es como…no es como ninguna dama- no era lo que esperaba oír

-¿no es una dama?

-Sí lo es- el duque no se asombro esta vez al ver a su hijo defender la misteriosa dama- solo es diferente no sigue las normas

-¿como tú?- ¿una chica igual a su hijo? Eso quería verlo.

-podría decirse, es un poco rebelde

-y estudiara en el san pablo, vaya veo que las monjas tendrán un duro trabajo con ustedes dos

Por primera vez en muchos años padre e hijo sonrieron juntos

-me voy, le prometí llegar temprano

-y es imperdonable para un inglés el retraso o…estarás ansioso de verla

-eso también- antes de abrir la puerta giro a verlo- padre…

-si Terrence?

-cuídalo por favor- otra vez esa palabra _por favor_

-claro no queremos hacer enojar a tu amiga verdad

Aun estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la monja hablo a su lado

-esta será tu habitación- pasando a un lado de la rubia abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar - Pero la rubia aun permanecía de pie mirando el pasillo por el que había desaparecido el castaño -¿qué ocurre Candy?

-eh…pensaba en lo hermoso que es el edificio- apenas si lo había visto

La monja entrecerró los ojos y se la quedo mirando

-no está permitido hablar en los pasillos cállate y entra- se hizo a un lado esperando ser obedecida

-si- dio un paso dentro -que hermosa es…-antes de seguir la hermana Margaret la interrumpió

-acomoda tus pertenencias y descansa será mejor que mañana comiences a estudiar ahí tienes unos cuantos libros

Se giro para darle las gracias pero la monja ya se había ido, solo llego a ver la puerta cerrarse

Dejo su maleta en el piso y tomo asiento en el sillón junto a la ventana, su nueva habitación a pesar de ser bonita como dijo era demasiado fría e impersonal en el hogar los niños compartían habitación, colgaban sus dibujos en las paredes y no estaban tan ordenadas

Sentía su cuerpo cansado, había pasado un día maravilloso. Miro su vestido, la hermana grey se había dado cuenta de lo sucio que estaba aunque ella había tratado de acomodarse un poco incluso tenia ramitas y hojas en su cabello, sus botas estaban todas llenas de tierra. Que mal día para elegir usar un vestido blanco, pero nunca imagino que Terry cumpliría su promesa de llevarla a la luna y para ir allá debías ensuciarte aunque fuera un poco. Ella no cambiaria eso por nada, un poco de tierra no hacia mal a nadie pero parecía que las hermanas no pensaban lo mismo

Terry había prometido verla mañana debía preparase pero aun no sabía donde lo vería

Se sentía sola en un cuarto tan grande sin klin que le hiciera compañía ni Doroty ni ninguno de sus amigos, en el hogar compartía habitación con los niños o todos los años que durmió con anny pero aquí el cuarto era para ella sola, quería dar media vuelta e ir tras de Terry. Era una locura lo sabía, aun no entendía cómo puedo prenderse tanto del castaño; quizás era el sentimiento de conocerlo. Alejo sus pensamientos y poniéndose de pie recorrió la habitación.

-Cuántos libros- tomo uno entre sus manos- y que pesados.- ella no era muy dada al estudio

Se lanzo a la cama, debía desempacar pero no tenía ánimos

Dio vueltas sin conseguir dormir, si tan solo consiguiera sacarse al castaño de la cabeza. Todo lo que habían hecho desde que lo conoció venia a su mente pero en especial no podía dejar de pensar en que le había permitido llegar más allá de lo que una dama permitiría a un caballero y mas a uno que recién conoce pero no pensó, cuando estaba con Terry no lo hacía. Se había dejado llevar como si la fuerza de un imán la arrastrara y cuando se dio cuenta solo sintió la humedad de unos labios contra los suyos, debería estar molesta o indignada; algo lo que fuera pero no lo conseguía, era como si estuviese esperando ese momento por largo tiempo y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que esperaba. Lo mejor sería olvidarlo, cuando volviera a ver a Terry porque estaba segura que lo haría actuaria como si nada hubiese pasado

Sintió unos suaves golpes en su puerta. No quería levantarse por fin sentía el sueño llegar a su cuerpo pero los golpes eran insistentes. Al abrir estaba la misma monja.

-¿si hermana?- quizás esta vez sí podría darle las gracias, pero el tono de la monja fue frio como todo en ese colegio

-tu ventana está abierta Candice ciérrala y vete a dormir, es tarde y todas la luces ya deben estar apagadas – antes de irse pareció recordar algo- y la cortina también ciérrala.

-si hermana, ahora lo hare hasta mañana- y antes de poder decir otra cosa la monja se alejo perdiéndose en el oscuro pasillo, soltando un suspiro cerró la puerta e hizo una mueca -esto es más estricto de lo que creí

Finalmente se durmió, no sin soñar con unos ojos tan azules como el mar

Se miraban en el lago, se acercaban poco a poco hasta sentir un suave rose, su mano en su mejilla como si no quisiera dejarla escapar

Pero sus sueños cambiaron mezclándose entre lo que parecía ser un recuerdo ya no estaba en lago pero Terry seguía con ella aunque sus ropas no eran las mismas.

-¿quieres apostar conmigo?

-¿apostar?

-si le tienes tanta confianza al caballo no tienes nada que temer.

-apostado.

La carrera comenzó y los cascos de caballo apenas si la dejaban escuchar otra cosa, eran más fuertes eran…

Despertó como si los golpes fueran en su cabeza, ¿de que eran esas puertas que sonaban tan fuerte? Y todo fue como en el Mauritania no eran cascos de caballo sino la puerta pero el sonido era idéntico se estaba volviendo loca, por la ventana entraba la luz del sol

_Otra vez fue tan real _murmuro queriendo volver a dormirse.

Los golpes seguían, por lo que echando las sabanas a un lado salió de la cama, en algún momento mientras dormía debió haberse arropado aunque ahora no lo recordaba.

Al abrir se encontró con una chica castaña de lentes y uniforme que le sonreía.

-Buenos días- desde el marco la saludo sin perder su sonrisa y sin darle tiempo a responder los buenos días se presento- soy Patricia O'Brien tu vecina, la hermana Margaret me pidió que sea tu guía eh venido a darte la bienvenida.

-¿vecina?

- del cuarto de al lado- se explico, su mirada amable la recorrió de pies a cabeza y Candy entendió el porqué había estado tan cansada que no se cambio durmió con su ropa y ni las botas se quito.

-¿quieres entrar?- ofreció quitando su maleta de la entrada la había dejado ahí tirada y seguro patricia pensaría que era una desordenada

-solo un momento ya es tarde

-¿para qué?- la chica sonrió y miro su cama

-para irnos- sus manos no se quedaban quietas y ya le estaba arreglando la cama.

-patricia no es necesario que…

-sí lo es, no me gusta el desorden- la cama quedo sin una arruga

-ah y ¿a dónde iremos?- ¿todos eran así en ese colegio?

-a misa.

-¿misa?

Dirigiéndose al closet tomo un uniforme

-sí, toma este será el uniforme que debes usar los días de misa- sacándolo se lo entrego aun quedaban otros dentro.

-claro muchas gracias y el ¿resto?

-para clases, nos vemos en la capilla.

Cerró la puerta y corrió al baño ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre

_Que chica más extraña _solo había arreglado su cama, informado de la misa y se había ido. Nadie la dejaba agradecer nada.

Cuando estuvo lista corrió por los pasillos, aun era temprano y no veía muchos estudiantes. Entro a la capilla cayéndose a los lados por el sueño. Se hundió en la primera banca que encontró. No pudo evitar pasear su mirada por el lugar.

-¿a quién buscas señorita pecas?- eso la sobresalto mientras una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al verlo nuevamente

-¡Terry!- ni siquiera se fijo en el apodo, estaba más concentrada en el ahí a su lado

Aun no habían llegado el resto de estudiantes, no se había fijado en el uniforma que tenia Terry

-¿señor Grandchester?- murmuro la hermana grey asombrada entrando, el rebelde nunca iba a misa

-hermana grey- la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa divertida sabía lo que estaba pensando, lo que la monja no sabía eran las verdaderas intenciones de Terry. Pasar un rato junto a Candy

-¿qué hace aquí?- se detuvo junto a la pareja

-creí que todos podían venir a la capilla

-no se burle de mi sabe de qué estoy hablando, usted nunca había pisado este lugar

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

-se que algo trama, se lo advierto la casa de Dios no es para jugar

-le aseguro que no son mis intenciones

Ella aun le miro desconfiada

-entonces tome asiento.

-eso hago- le respondió sentándose junto a Candy

-sabe que el lugar de los varones es de aquel lado- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-está bien- la monja lo miro asombrada por qué no la discutió y callado se fue al otro lado, no lo vio guiñarle un ojo a Candy. Se sintió orgullosa quizás ya estaba encaminando al muchacho y sus oraciones hicieron efecto

Todos comenzaron a llegar y tomar asiento, la misa comenzó y mientras las monjas hacían sus oraciones Terry no despegaba la mirada de Candy, ella también lo miraba pero trataba de disimular un poco. Desde el otro lado él la hacía reír con caras y varias veces se gano una mala mirada de una de las monjas, la hermana Grey estaba adelante por lo que no la escuchaba. Volvió a mirarlo y su mirada intensa la hizo sonrojar.

Una vez terminada la misa Candy salió buscándolo por todas partes ahora que se fijaba en los uniformes de los muchachos entendía que Terry estudiaba ahí eso o lo había robado.

¿A dónde se había ido Terry?

-¿buscando algo pecas?- él sabía que era a él a quien buscaba pero disfrutaba viendo su sonrojo.

No sabía de dónde había salido, lo que le faltaba era ser mago y aparecer y desaparecer. Lo que no sabía era que él había salido primero y la había estado observando todo el tiempo

-No - negó rotundamente mientras sentía su cara arder nunca había sido buena mentirosa. Ver a Terry era igual a recordar sus labios, cálidos y húmedos sobre los suyos. El calor incremento en sus mejillas, debería sentirse indignada, por eso pero simplemente no podía, era como si una parte de ella esperase eso por mucho tiempo y ahora ese simple toque no le parecía suficiente

-parecías buscar algo perdido- _desearía ser yo ese algo _-ven- tomándola de la mano sin que nadie lo viera la llevo hacia los arboles. Candy ya se había acostumbrado a ese acto, que Terry la llevara a todas partes. Aun así su mano seguía cosquillando bajo su tacto

Cuando se detuvieron Terry espero a ver su reacción, Candy solo miraba la pequeña colina

-es preciosa Terry- eso se quedaba corto, Terry siempre la llevaba a lugares maravillosos

-sabia que te iba a gustar- se sentó en la hierba recostando su espalda en el gran árbol.

Estuvieron un rato compartiendo en silencio la compañía del otro, sin prisas. Solo saboreando la sensación de no estar solo, de compartir pequeñas cosas como el aire que respiraban y eso les daba paz

Candy de pronto recordó

-Terry…- el cerro los ojos, todo era como antes. Ellos dos _juntos_ en la colina

-¿sí...?- respondió aun sin abrirlos.

-es…es igual a...Una vez soñé con esta colina...- se sentía raro contarle su sueño, solo esperaba que no pensara que estaba loca - Es decir me recuerda al lugar en el que crecí pero también yo…-en el barco la había soñado. Y también esa campaña, la campana seguía sonando, Terry abrió sus ojos, miro sus labios debatiéndose entre acercarse o no.

La tentación era muy fuerte, apenas en el lago solo pudo rozarlos dejándolo deseoso de mas. Sabía que era muy pronto para Candy, para ella apenas si se estaban conociendo pero para él era mucho tiempo anhelándolo; desde aquella tarde en Escocia en que se atrevió a probar sus labios. Sonrió recordando que era su primer beso también recordó el golpe y las hirientes palabras de Candy sino quería repetir la historia era mejor moverse bajo una estrategia y su plan era enamorar a Candy tanto como le fuera posible

Se separo un poco de ella tomando aire para calmarse, se encontraban demasiado cerca

Su aliento choco contra la mejilla de la pecosa

-¿y qué tal tu primer día?- era mejor iniciar una conversación que calmara sus impulsos

-bien…ya tengo una amiga- _que no sabe mi nombre_ pensó la pecosa

-en serio ¿quién?- lo sabía, pero debía fingir que no

-se llama Patricia O'Brien y es muy simpática

-seguro serán buenas amigas- ambos se recostaron en la colina mirando al cielo

-eso espero, no conozco a nadie aquí. Bueno te conozco a ti

Terry dejo sus pensamientos volar, cerró los ojos sintiéndose en paz, en casa con Candy a su lado. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, una de felicidad

Ella estiro su mano y con sus dedos toco las yemas de los de Terry

Sus pensamientos eran un lio. No lo entendía, en su corazón había un sentimiento hacia él que era mucho más fuerte que el que tenía por sus primos, era diferente y lo que no entendía es cuando llego, era como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Junto a Terry estaba descubriendo un nuevo. Después de tanto dolor el llegaba a su vida dándole color.

Terry abrió sus ojos y la encontró observándolo, ella esta vez no aparto su mirada lo veía con curiosidad. El daría lo que fuera por descifrar el misterio en sus ojos.

¿Qué buscaba en él? Pero al ver su mirada bajar a sus labios su pasión se encendió

_Contrólate_ repitió en su mente

Su amor había cambiado su vida, el pensamiento le hizo erizar sus vellos. ¿De dónde había salido?

Antes de hablar trato de calmarse. No quería que su lengua se enredara y comenzara a balbucear.

-¿Terry tienes sueños?

-si no los tuviera seria solo un cuerpo movido por el destino, la vida es una Candy y entendí que debemos hacer todo por cumplirlos ¿tú no los tienes?- pero con lo apasionada que ella era sabia que los tenia

Ella con su luz había dado sabor a su simple corazón

-antes no, solo vivía el presente pero ahora…

_Solo tengo una vida para amarte_

_Una vida sin ella sería tan simple, no le sabía a nada y no le apetecía_

-sería difícil imaginar la vida sin ti- las palabras salieron si quererlas reprimir ya había confesado muchas cosas y esta era una verdad que le oprimía el pecho

-hablas como si me hubieras perdido- podía sentir su dolor como si fuera de ella misma. Una sensación de pérdida que le arrugaba el corazón

-tal vez así fue- un liquido caliente rodo por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando

-Terry mírame, estoy aquí. No pienso dejarte- le sonrió mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, ella tenía el mismo temor y no lo entendía pero dejo a su corazón hablar

No tenían una semana de haberse conocido pero el tiempo que habían pasado juntos parecía mucho mas largo que su memoria. Abrazados vieron las nubes moverse en el cielo azul, sin pretensiones desnudando sus almas en aquella colina que como en un pasado seria testigo de un amor verdadero.

…

En el cielo

-aaahhh- el suspiro vino de dos ángeles una estrella y una luciérnaga con la cola vendada.

La nube se agito bajo el peso de los cuatro pero se acomodaron para seguir mirando.

Continuara…

* * *

*wisal aqui ta!

*hola betty la historia tiene un digno final creo...bueno si no les gusta ya lo cambiaremos...pero todavia falta un pelin :) ¿o quieren que termine ya y la corto?

como una pagina con final? o.O

*pati me encanta hacerlas suspirar!y ahora me pondre a trabajar para no tardar tanto tambien pense que la pecas deberia sentirse indignada pero cuando se quiere tanto algo...su cabeza pelea contra su corazon

*hola gadami me dices que te parecio :)

*resplandor de la luna amiga tus palabras me hacen muy feliz :)

*vero que bueno que te gusten! y que te gusten las adaptaciones si necesitas alguna solo avisa y te la mando :)

*nelly no voy a alejar a candy de sus primos solo que aun no se han visto y estos 5 capis han sido de terry y candy que tuvieron poquito tiempo juntos en el anime me hubiera gustado verlos mas juntos..los angelitos hablan no se porque jejee asi se los imagino mi cabeza pero hay otra lectora que les gustan asi lo que podemos hacer es una votacion

cuantas votan porque los angeles sigan? aunque solo son pedacitos chiquitos al final donde ellos miran su travesura :) y si tieens ideas para neil y elisa son bienvenidas

*zucastillo todavia falta un poquito pa que le pida matrimonio :) tiene que hacer las cosas bien!

*ShelydeKou se que te gustan los angelitos y las estrellitas un poquito corto pero hay ta :)

*Laura GrandChester ojala tambien ames este!

*Iris Adriana saludos y me alegra que te guste!

*bettysuazo que bueno que tambien me sigas aqui! saluds

*LizCarter trato de hacerlo un poco romantico gracias por tus comentarios tus palabras me encantan! y si sus celos no pueden faltar

*Celia si es un peilin posesivo :)

*eri hola que alegria que te guste :) eso de 36 capis jejee pos yo habia pensado en 15 o 16 :)

*aseret hola que bueno que te me unas! :) soy feliz si te gusta estas historias las escribo para ustedes :)

*Usagi Grandchester jejeje que bueno que te enamores del fic! o de terry! tratare de no demorar tanto!

*Rose Grandchester amiga por aqui otro capi disculpa la tardanza :)

*ale si es que la cancio me ayudo a escribir esa parte! un terry un poquito mas romantico :)

*yazmina27 tratare de no tardar! bueno actualizo mas rapido las adaptaciones :)

*ladygmimi jejej si bastante travieso el angel saludos :)

*candy667 tranqui no dejare de hacerlo :) entiendo tu temor porque tambien soy lectora :) asi que me pondre prisa para actualizar tampoco es tan larga! no quedara inclocusa :)

*Dalia gracias por darle la bienvenida a la historia soy feliz si les gusta!

*Fernanada Di Amore por aqui continua!

*Wendy Grandchester creo que cascada no lo ha visto todavia :(

*divina ambrosia me dices si te gusta el capi :)

*fati jejeje la continuo!

*LUCYLUZ otro capi!

ah y como ya saben hay que cambiar cosas eliza aun no lo ha visto porque candy llego tarde y por eso no mando a paty a decirle lo del uniforme! y aqui richard aun no se ha casado con la madrastra que como no tiene nombre le puse sara! no se si les gusta?


	6. Contigo me siento como un héroe

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kioko Misuki e Igarashi, la idea del fic es de una de las lectoras de Wendy Grandchester: "cascada**"

Capitulo 06

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida, no era difícil, la brisa era fresca y el pasto debajo de ella muy suave. Se acomodo un poco más, un poco más cerca. Su cabeza quedo sobre el hombro del castaño que la veía con una sonrisa. Pero ninguno pudo dormir, estar tan cerca del otro mantenía sus cuerpos alerta; como si esperasen algo del otro.

-Terry ¿y klin?- debía romper el silencio, ya que este los acercaba y antes de cometer una locura prefirió buscar un tema de conversación, se sintió mal porque no se había acordado de su amigo en toda la mañana

-el está bien Candy, cuando quieras te puedo llevar a verlo- su aliento hizo cosquillas en su frente, cuando alzo la mirada él la veía fijamente, aun no se acostumbraba a esa mirada. Tenía que reconocer que era muy calidad y que verlo a los ojos le producía un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago. Se pregunto si siempre seria así.

-¿de verdad? ¿Y donde esta?- tenia curiosidad. Si Terry estudiaba en el colegio ¿Dónde lo habría dejado?

-pequeña pecosa no pensaras que lo he llevado a un zoológico ¿verdad?- volvió a mirarlo a los ojos pero se detuvo en su sonrisa divertida.

-¡Claro que no! Sé que no eres tan malo. Solo cuando te empeñas en llamarme pecosa- le saco la lengua mientras se apartaba un poco de brazos cruzados, tenía que fingir estar molesta, así el no sabría lo que esa sonrisa le producía.

-vamos pecas…- jugueteo un rato con uno de sus rizos, antes de volver a hablar se distrajo viendo una mujer agitar sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras subía con dificultad la colina, no la veía bien, solo el extraño sombrero azul con una enorme pluma blanca

-¡Patty! ¡Patty!- ya lo recordaba, estaba pasando casi como en el pasado; solo que esta vez no estaba solo ni venia de una taberna.

Siguió la mirada de Terry al pie de la colina, le pareció escuchar…

-¿eh? ¿Qué…?- no pudo terminar, ni siquiera podía respirar. Se le había lanzado abrazándola tan fuerte que en cualquier momento la rompería en dos ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza?

-¡Hola Patty aquí estoy!- seguía abrazándola mientras Terry a su lado veía todo tratando de no romper a reír y arruinar el momento

- señora…-la palabra apenas salió

Al oírla Martha se acomodo los lentes y en vez de una castaña vio una rubia, fue abrir la boca para decir algo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio moverse una melena castaña. Se emociono, esa debía ser su patty, soltando a la rubia que al fin pudo respirar se lanzo abrazando a Terry que esta vez si dejo salir su risa contagiando a Candy. En cambio Martha acomodándose nuevamente los lentes esta vez sí se fijo bien.

-tú no eres mi Patty – rio lo soltaba- lo siento, me equivoque ¿en donde esta mi nieta?

- ¿su nieta? –pregunto Candy.

Terry recordaba haber visto a la mujer perdida entre los arboles abrazándolos y hablándoles, el la había llevado hasta los dormitorios esperando encontrara a su nieta.

-si mi nieta Patty.- los miro a ambos con una sonrisa esperando fueran amigos de su nieta o al menos la conocieran

-¿Patty? ¿Patricia?- _tiene que ser la misma_ pensó en su extraña vecina que ni siquiera la había dejado presentarse

-si ella ¿eres amiga de mi nieta?- se veía la ilusión en sus ojos

Antes que Candy contestara Terry se levanto.

-no se preocupe abuela- hablo dándole una mano a Candy para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - nosotros la llevaremos a los dormitorios, yo llevare esto- tomo la maleta que Martha había dejado caer y antes de recoger el violín ya Candy lo tenia

-y yo esto- le dijo con una sonrisa feliz de ayudar

-muchas gracias querido, ah y tú novia es muy bonita- le guiño un ojo a Terry haciendo que Candy se colorara mientras Terry reía. Si la señora era tan simpática como recordaba.

Los tres comenzaron a descender la colina deteniéndose cuando la abuela Martha lo necesitaba

-oye hermano ¿no te parece extraño que no hemos visto a Candy?

-dímelo a mí, la vi en misa y cuando salí a buscarla Elisa se me atravesó luego no la vi por ningún lado

-sí, yo también salí a buscarla pero desapareció, que raro y ¿qué quería Elisa?

-lo de siempre, que no olvidara que la tía abuela pronto vendrá a Londres.

-sí, casi lo olvido. Me hubiera gustado ver a Candy esta mañana

-aun no entiendo porque George la dejo venir con el supuesto amigo, que yo recuerde no conoce a nadie en Londres

-sí pero ya sabes cómo es ella…

A lo lejos unas coletas llamaron la atención de Archie

-¡Candy!

-eh ¿dónde?-Stear volteo y la vio caminado cerca de la capilla- ¿Candy? ¡Candy!

-a veces olvido que ya no soy tan joven

-que dice abuela pero si está en perfectas condiciones…-unos gritos la interrumpieron, sus primos la llamaban mientras se acercaban.

-la llevare a tu habitación pecas, allá nos alcanzas- Terry reacciono más rápido quitándole el violín de sus manos y llevándose a Martha quien se sentía como en una persecución, estaba feliz por toda la emoción que estaba viviendo.

-si...Pero...-antes de preguntarle cómo iba a saber cuál era su habitación ya Terry se alejaba y sus primos estaban cada vez más cerca. Corrió alcanzándolos para evitar que vieran a Terry y a la abuela

-¡Stear y Archie!- fue abrazarlos pero el tono molesto de Archie la detuvo.

-¡Candy! Nos tenías preocupados- se cruzo de brazos y su mirada retadora la hizo encogerse, ahora no solo se sentía mal por olvidarse de klin; también se había olvidado de ellos.

-yo lo siento…- Terry había ocupado sus pensamientos y no había tenido cabeza para pensar en nada mas, se había olvidado que ellos estarían en el mismo colegio y ni siquiera los había buscado para saludarlos desde que llego

-ya Archie mejor no la regañes, Bienvenida a Londres - Stear la abrazo y antes que su hermano lo fuera hacer también, presento su nuevo invento que como no la había visto no le había mostrado -mira Candy- sonrió entusiasmado

-¿qué es?- pregunto curiosa como siempre, sin ser capaz de decir algo que opacara su alegría. Archie solo rodo los ojos recordando como el otro invento no funciono en el muelle.

- Cuando apriete el gatillo lo sabrás- tapando su oído izquierdo apunto al cielo. Pero no salió más que un pequeño sonido- Fallo.

-No te preocupes tus inventos siempre fallan- Archie se le acerco descansando su mano en el hombro de su hermano para ver mejor el dichoso invento que como la mayoría nunca servía.

-Creo que la humedad le hizo daño…-Candy trato de animarlo pero no termino de hablar cuando la pequeña arma comenzó a soltar humo. Stear la dejo caer, le estaba quemando la mano y cuando termino entre un pequeño arbusto comenzó a dispararse sola.

-¿Qué …-la monja no termino la pregunto el arma seguía disparándose sola hasta que apunto en su dirección explotando finalmente y enviando pequeños pedazos entre piedritas y ramitas directo a su frente.

Los tres la miraron inmóviles, esperando el grito que anunciaría el castigo

-Candice…- se notaba el esfuerzo en la monja de no perder la calma.

-¿si hermana?

-¡a tu habitación ya!

-¡sí!- despidiéndose con la mano de sus primos casi comenzó a correr pero la mirada de la monja le advirtió que no lo hiciera, camino despacio hasta los pasillos donde aumentó el paso tratando que las monjas no la vieran casi que corría otra vez pero una hermana cruzaba el mismo pasillo que ella y logro frenarse a tiempo.

-¡ustedes dos, a su habitación ya!

-¡sí!- exclamaron al unísono chocando entre sí al intentar emprender la huida, no podían tentar su suerte ni la paciencia de la monja que gracias a Dios era una de las más flexibles

Del susto había olvidado el asunto de la abuela de Patty y al abrir su puerta casi grita pero Terry la jalo dentro con una mano sobre su boca impidiendo así que los descubrieran, el suave aroma de Terry lleno sus sentidos calmándola. Era como un hechizo, se pregunto si Terry no sería algún tipo de hechicero que le había lanzado algo.

Cuando estuvo seguro que no gritaría la soltó, más por la presencia de Martha que por voluntad propia.

-¿y patty? ¿Cuándo la traerás?- Martha estaba ansiosa por ver a su nieta pero no se quejaba de todo lo que había vivido mientras, se sentía más viva que nunca como cuando era joven y conoció a su esposo.

-iré por ella- se fijo de cerrar bien la puerta, no quería pensar que pasaría si por error la dejase aunque fuera un poco abierta y alguna monja viera a Terry o a la abuela.

Se acerco a la puerta de patty y toco suavemente, tratando de que nadie más la oyera y se asomase.

Aparto los libros y sus notas, debía estudiar para el examen de mañana. Al abrir la puerta vio a la rubia de al lado sonriéndole

-hola patty- Candy la saludo con una sonrisa.

-ho-hola ¿Por qué me dices patty?- no recordaba haberle dicho que podía decirle así.

-ah, ¿te molesta? Es que Patricia es tan formal- comenzó a halar de su mano para llevarla a su habitación _mientras más rápido mejor _pensó

-no, no me molesta- aunque se había acostumbrado al frio Patricia en el San Pablo extrañaba ser llamada así.

-mi nombre Candice pero puedes decirme Candy, la vez pasada te fuiste sin darme tiempo a presentarme- patty pensó que no había problema en usar sus diminutivos

-¿A dónde vamos? Aun debo estudiar- _lo que le voy a mostrar es mucho mas importante_ pensó la pecosa.

-solo quiero mostrarte algo- sus habitaciones se encontraban una junto a la otra había pensado que sería rápido y fácil llevarla a la suya y aunque ella tenía fuerza para tirar de su brazo la castaña parecía solo avanzar un centímetro por cada palabra que decía ¿Por qué cuando quieres llegar a un lugar resulta tan lejos?

-¿qué cosa? –al fin parecía moverse, quizás la curiosidad.

-ya verás- quería ver la emoción cuando se vieran y se abrazaran diciendo lo mucho que se extrañaron. En esos momentos ella también quería una abuela pero alejo el pensamiento antes de ponerse triste

-¿abuela?- abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo.

-que alegría verte- Martha la abrazo y pasados unos segundos patty correspondió el abrazo.

-¿cómo entraste?- le pregunto separándose

-poderes mágicos- le guiño un ojo, Terry y Candy las veían en silencio.

-no sabes lo que pasara si te encuentran aquí ¿y todo eso abuela?- se fijo en la maleta y el violín

-es mi ropa patty

-¿la ropa?- se limpio el sudor que se acumulo en su frente

-por supuesto querida patty pienso quedarme unos días contigo

-¿qué estás diciendo abuela?- _no puede estar hablando enserio._

-deberías alegrarte patty- intervino Candy.

-¿estás loca? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si la descubren? abuela no puedes hacerlo- trato de convencerla sabia lo terca que podía ser

-no te preocupes patty no lo sabrán- seguía sin escuchar a su nieta.

-imposible alguna de mis amigas podría verte

-me preocupa mucho que seas tímida como tu abuelo

-es que yo…-se quedo sin palabras- yo… ¿y dónde te quedaras?

-¿qué tal aquí?- Martha volvió a sonreír.

-¿aquí? –miro a Candy que parecía muy contenta con la idea.

-pero…-al fin reparo en la figura de Terry, estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón -Candy un chico esta en tu habitación

-patty es solo Terry – _parece como si nunca hubiese visto uno, se lo queda mirando como si fuese un extraterrestre. _Sus pensamientos le hicieron gracia pero no debía reír cuando patty estaba tan pálida.

¡Te-Terruce Grandchester!- al fin reconoció al hijo del duque, hasta ahora no le había visto bien sino solo de lejos, además que el casi nunca estaba en la escuela y las clases de los chicos eran apartes. Solo podían verse en misa y hasta donde sabía él nunca iba.

-relájate patty- su abuela la sentó en la silla del escritorio.

-pero es que…hay un chico…Terruce Grandchester…y tu- comenzó a balbucear y Terry decidió intervenir antes que la pobre chica le diera algo.

-creo que lo mejor sería que Martha no se quedase en el colegio

-¡Terry!- Candy lo miro no queriendo creer lo que oía.

-ella tiene razón Candy- señalo a patty- podrían descubrirla y tampoco se puede quedar contigo las monjas hacen rondas

-pero…-Candy aun no quería rendirse

-se irá conmigo- estaba haciendo el papel de héroe, no es que le gustara pero por Candy quería hacer todo con tal de ver su sonrisa.

-a mi me parece muy bien- declaro Martha sonriéndole al castaño.

-pero ella… ¿Por qué?-termino preguntando, el no la conocía y ahora la estaba ayudando

-no te preocupes patty, Terry solo quiere ayudar- le sonrió la rubia, y eso puso su mente a trabajar. No era por ayudarla a ella, era por Candy. El estaba en su habitación, algo indecoroso, debían tener una relación.

-Está bien vamos- se rindió finalmente, debía recordar agradecerle a la rubia

-como late tu corazón si me quedo en el San Pablo seguro te enfermaras- su abuela se había acercado recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Luego de las risas de todos menos patty que un se veía pálida, salieron.

Los pasillos estaban solos, patty volvió a su habitación una vez acompaño a su abuela fuera. Antes de irse se giro a ver a la rubia.

-¿Terry, la llevaras con klin?

-sí, no te preocupes- aun miraba sus ojos verde brillando bajo algunas luces. El tiempo pareció detenerse nuevamente mientras ellos se observaban. Su mano viajo a su nuca acariciándola y acercándola, deseaba besar sus labios pero en cambio deposito un suave beso en su frente como aquella vez en el barco. Aun tenían una vida entera para compartir caricias así que por el momento se conformaba con eso

Con un beso dormiría. Un beso de buenas noches.

Era hora de irse pero no quería aun así sabia que ella estaría en sus sueños.

-Buenas noches- susurro y fue como una caricia en medio de la noche

-Buenas noches Terry.- le regalo una dulce sonrisa y el lucho por no besarla en los labios en ese momento, era difícil resistirse, más cuando ella lo había atrapado en su sonrisa.

Sin apartar su mirada de la sonrisa en su rostro camino de espaldas, no quería dejar de verla. Recordó como se había abierto con ella en la colina, como no lo había hecho con nadie. Le había confesado su temor más grande, con Candy siempre era fácil hablar. Temía a una vida sin ella

Lo trágico no sería morir, sería tener que soportar una existencia sin su presencia.

Cada día era mejor a su lado.

El había olvidado para que era la vida, cuando conoció a Candy ella se lo recordó. Solo tenían una vida para vivirla, para cumplir los sueños y para amar como si no hubiese un mañana. Y exactamente eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Conocerla había sido una bendición, y recuperarla un milagro. Había actuado en un teatro había realizado sus sueños y lo que le apasionaba.

Respiro hondo

Ahora que la tenia de vuelta no pensaba perderla.

-Harkins manda que me sirvan té, estaré en el salón- sin darle tiempo al mayordomo a responder abrió las puertas pasando dentro. Se acomodo frente a la pequeña mesita abriendo el diario Londinense.

-Hola- su grito debió escucharse en medio Londres y el periódico quedo echa una bola en sus manos- perdona querida, no quería asustarte.

Sin perder la calma por el grito, Martha se llevo la taza de té a sus labios escondiendo una sonrisa. Sara no había visto la mujer cuando entro, ahora la miraba de pies a cabeza, desde el extraño sombreo en su cabeza hasta la colorida falda rosa.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?- tiro el periódico esperando que una de las criadas corriera a recogerlo pero el salón estaba vacío a excepción de ellas dos.

-ah pues yo soy Martha- de la bandeja tomo un panecillo relleno sin prestar atención a la mirada fulminante de Sara

-¿eso es todo? ¿Marta? ¿M.A.R.T.A?- deletreo esperando una presentación más formal o un apellido, entender quien era esa persona y que hacía en su sala

-¿ah? No querida, te falto una "h"- le regalo una dulce sonrisa mientras tomaba otro panecillo.

-¿Cómo?-ladro poniéndose de pie. Volvía la jaqueca, creía que solo el hijo de Richard se la producía.

-no se tu pero yo sí, y esta riquísimo- le ofreció un panecillo

-¡Richard! ¡Richard! Salió pisando fuerte, ni siquiera vio la pequeña mancha en el suelo resbalando y no solo cayendo sino rodando por el encerado suelo de madera hasta chocar contra la mesa.

-¿estás bien?- Martha le tendió una mano que fue rechazada, Sara trataba de ponerse de pie, sus intentos eran inútiles, la falda de su vestido quedo atorada en la pata de la mesa y cuando finalmente logro levantarse este se rajo.

-¡Richard!- siguió gritando mientras salía y azotaba una de las puertas, Martha no se molesto en esconder su risa. Harkins que venía entrando con un nuevo servicio de té solo pudo ver un pedazo de tela rasgado bajo la mesa y al mirar hacia las escaleras que Sara subía el color abandono su viejo rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto a Martha- creí que estas cosas solo eran normales si esta el joven Terruce – comento mas para sí.

-creo que la pobrecita tiene muy mala suerte- le guiño un ojo y lo invito a sentarse, el viejo mayordomo la rechazo; si la futura duquesa le veía pediría su cabeza en una bandeja. Martha sin hacerle caso lo arrastro a la silla sirviéndole té y un panecillo que el pobre hombre medio comió sin dejar de ver a la puerta listo para levantarse si veía entrar a Sara.

Sin importarle si estaba ocupado o no aporreo la puerta hasta casi tumbarla, al no recibir respuesta la abrió encontrándola la vacía. Bajo al salón buscando a Harkins

-¿Dónde está Richard?- el panecillo salió volando de su mano, cuando Sara abrió la puerta el ya estaba de pie, Martha siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención

-el duque ha salido.- respondió temblando como un papel sin darse cuenta de las migajas en su mejilla, por suerte Sara estaba más pendiente de Martha que no lo noto.

-¿porque no me lo has dicho?- pregunto sin siquiera mirlo y sin darle tiempo a responder se dirigió a la puerta, solo escucharon el sonoro golpe.

Sara salió a la calle, el carruaje que la trajo estaba estacionado a unas calles por lo que tuvo que caminar ensuciándose hasta los tobillos de barro. Maldiciendo la lluvia en Londres consiguió llegar hasta el cochero.

-¡que sea la última vez que no está cuando lo necesito!- sin esperar respuesta dio la vuelta para subir, no espero que le diera la mano. Sola peleo con el escalón hasta estar dentro, el cochero no había reaccionado en ayudarla sino que miraba el vestido de Sara mientras trataba de subir. Con asco tiro la manzana que había comenzado a comer y subió a la parte de adelante tratando de borrar la imagen de su cabeza y rogando no tener pesadillas.

Dos horas más tarde le avisaron que Richard había llegado, pensando en lo inteligente que fue al mandar una sirvienta a vigilar se recogió sus faldas y corrió a la calle, nadie se había atrevido a decirle sobre el vestido.

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, debió esperar el carruaje pero creyó que corriendo llegaría más rápido. Sintió unos ojos detrás suyo, volteando no vio a nadie hasta bajar la mirada.

-¿Qué miras niño?- el pequeño ni se inmuto, le saco la lengua y corrió donde su madre que le llamaba

-madre, madre mire- cuando la mujer vio lo que su hijo señalaba con el dedo lo jalo del brazo por la calle

-ni se te ocurre volver a acercártele.

-pero madre se le ven…-antes que siguiera lo jalo dentro de una tienda

Siguió corriendo y una vez el mayordomo abrió lo empujo buscando a Richard

-¡Richard!

…

En el cielo

-Chispita deja de moverte- pero la estrella se agito nuevamente debajo de él.

Angus solo miraba la escena divertido, a su lado la pequeña luciérnaga no conseguía hacer brillar su cola aun.

Trataba de mantenerla quieta debajo suyo, había sido divertido que congelara el tiempo varias veces en la tierra, en especial cuando se trataba de darles más tiempo a la pecosa y al rebelde de estar juntos. Pero ahora había congelado el enorme reloj y todo Londres estaba quieto, sus superiores podrían enterarse que algo iba mal y el estaba detrás de todo. Su plan aun no terminaba, la pecosa y el rebelde debían estar juntos para el poder ganar sus alas.

La estrella volvió a revolverse nuevamente, no por voluntad propia sino más bien un estornudo. Y los de chispita eran los más fuertes. Salió volando bañado de polvo dorado. Si, chispita había estornudado encima de él y ahora no podía moverse. Nada mejor que un poco de polvo de oro para congelar el tiempo incluso a un ángel.

Continuara…

* * *

aahh hola :) ya pensaron que no actualizaria verdad :)

**Cascada bienvenida al fic **estoy feliz porque al fin lo viste y "Feliz Cumple"! no se cuando es pero dijiste que esta semana :) asi que felicidades y que vengan muchos mas y me alegra que te este gustando! :) te envio un monton de abrazos!

olvide decir que la ultima parte del capi anterior tiene unas letras de la cancion das color y este algunas letras de la cancion de lady antebellum solo un beso ya se que la he utilizado en dos capis pero es hermosa esa cancion :) el titulo del capi es de la cancion contigo yo me siento como un héroe.

la ultima parte de los pensamientos de terry de este capi son de _Buscate un amante_ de jorge bucay. una reflexion hermosa si quieren leerla dejenme un review y mañana se las subo al final del capi si no la conocen :)

ah y mañana subire otro capi Wisal ya se que te dije que lo subiria hoy pero el sueño me mata :)

mañana subire los capis que les debo de te doy mi corazon

Nathy te entiendo :) porque yo soy igual me siento frente a la compu y no me sale nada pero cuando agarro un cuaderno no se porque la cosa cambia y comienzo a escribir como loca :) lo que me hace doble trabajo despues tengo que pasarlo a word y arreglar los errores :) no te desanimes que capaz y escribes un hermoso fic sii es terryfic me avisas!

bienvenida dulce lu y que bueno que te gusto es un poco fantasioso pero la idea de cascada fue tan bonita que luego de escuchar una cancion tenia que escribir algo o explotaria :)

aseret porfa dime que cosas quieres que queden como estan para no cambiarlas..y cuando quieras estare feliz de ayudarte :) asi que pidela cuando quieras :)

eri hare lo posible por hacer 20 o quizas llegue a los 25 es demasiado largo?

faty tranqui ellos no sufriran pero elisa sip :)

Laura Grandchester si amo ese libro y ahora me entiendes :) como llena como conmueve como todo!

si tienen dudas o me olvide de alguna pregunta o ven un error me avisan :)

bueno y la parte del cielo se quedo! :) gracias por sus votos ahora que les perecen si votan por cuantos capis quieren elijan ustedes si? espero sus review me voy a dormir :) feliz...no es noche son las 3:15a.m ... umm Feliz nuevo dia a todas y muchas gracias por sus comentarios sus palabras me encantan todas han escrito cosas maravillosas y les agradesco su amistad! hasta dentro de un par de horas :)


	7. Café y Galletas

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kioko Misuki e Igarashi, la idea del fic es de una de las lectoras de Wendy Grandchester.**

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos trataba de encontrar una explicación, algo que le dijera que no estaba enloqueciendo. Seguía teniendo esos sueños con Terry, eran mas como pequeños recortes de recuerdos perdidos. Esa mañana sentía que estaba viviendo una rutina, incluso en el comedor sabía lo que sus compañeras dirían y ahora caminando por el pasillo recordaba caras que antes no había visto. Todo era extrañamente familiar; No le gustaba la sensación de intranquilidad que se instalo en su pecho, se ahogaba y solo quería salir de ese lugar pero el pasillo parecía interminable. Era como una pesadilla.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!- las voces la sacaron del estado que la tenía atrapada, el pasillo volvió a la normalidad y pudo respirar. – ¡Candy por aquí!

-¡Stear, Archie!- sonrió al verlos, ambos hermanos le hacían señas detrás de unos árboles. Se alejo de los salones de clases dando gracias porque sus pies al fin decidieron moverse.- que alegría chicos casi no los he visto.

- aquí las monjas no nos verán – Stear la guio detrás del árbol- también nos alegramos de verte, cuando George nos dijo que un amigo te llevaría al colegio vinimos directamente a buscarte pero no te encontramos por ninguna lado…

- ¿Si?- ¿cómo explicaría su salida con Terry?

- cuando finalmente te vimos…-Archie interrumpió a su hermano acercándose a ella que retrocedió acorralada entre decirles la verdad o una pequeña mentira

-creímos que algo te había pasado - No quería que se molestaran con ella, cada vez estaba más nerviosa-la vez pasada no pude preguntarlo pero ¿Por qué corriste y…-

-hermano no la mortifiques –Stear salió en su ayuda ganándose una mala mirada de Archie y una de agradecimiento por parte de la rubia.

-yo solo quiero una explicación Stear…- la campana que anunciaba las clases los interrumpió recordándoles que debían irse, los hermanos querían otro rato con la rubia pero sabían que lo mejor sería no tentar a su suerte en cambio Candy se sintió salvada por la campana y sin darles tiempo a seguir con el interrogatorio corrió a clases.

Llegaría tarde lo sabía era uno de los salones que se encontraba más lejos. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta y no se quedaría afuera.

-buenos días hermana lamento la tardanza…-comenzó con el poco aliento que tenia luego de la carrera que hizo para poder llegar, lo bueno era que todas las monjas ya estaban en los salones y ninguna la vio.

Dejando de escribir en el pizarrón se giro a verla, no toleraba la impuntualidad pero siendo una alumna nueva se la dejaría pasar solo esta vez.

-pasa adelante ¿Candice verdad?

-si hermana- le sonrió tomando asiento en el primer lugar que encontró libre, la sonrisa no pareció tener efecto en la religiosa que volteándose siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón. Soltando un suspiro tanteo con la mano debajo de su mesa buscando algún libro para comenzar a estudiar pero solo consiguió tirarlos al piso junto con los lápices sonando fuertemente dentro del salón. Nuevamente dejo de escribir para echarle una mirada helada al ver que era ella la fuente del problema

-¿Candice serias tan amable de pasar al pizarrón?- su tono era aun mas frio que su mirada

-¿yo?- pregunto rogando que hubiera otra Candice en el salón.

-no veo otra Candice, imagino que habrás estudiado.- sentencio cruzándose de brazos

No tenia de otra más que levantarse, camino perezosamente hasta el pizarrón y jugueteo con la tiza entre sus dedos. Lo había olvidado, con todo lo de la abuela de patty, sus primos y Terry olvido estudiar matemáticas. Pasados unos minutos de estar frente al pizarrón levantando y bajando la tiza sin saber cómo resolver el problema la monja hablo a su espalda

-siéntate Candy es claro que no estudiaste. Para mañana quiero quince ejercicios del libro.

La mirada de la monja le advirtió que aunque discutiera no conseguiría salvarse. Se hundió en la silla mirando a su alrededor, todas escribían sin parar, la chica morena a su lado al notar su mirada tapo su hoja con su mano y siguió escribiendo mientras le daba la espalda.

Soltando un suspiro comenzó a garabatear en su hoja.

-Stear…-su hermano susurro lo más quedo que pudo mientras le pinchaba la espalda con la punta de su lápiz

-¿Qué?- gruño molesto al ser interrumpido de ser el primero en terminar el ejercicio.

-mira –con el lápiz señalo la puerta por donde entraba Terry Grandchester milagrosamente con el uniforme completo.

-¿y? ¿Viene a clases no? Como nosotros Archie- trato de volver a su hoja pero su hermano siguió pinchándolo, estaba a punto de arrancarle el lápiz y partirlo a la mitad cuando pareció entender lo que Archie quería decir.

Aparto el ejercicio a un lado y se concentro en lo que decía, reconoció que tenía razón.

-¿Grandchester en clases? eso nunca había pasado- su hermano seguía hablando sin dejar de señalar al castaño. La monja giro molesta pero una figura moviéndose en el marco de la puerta llamo su atención, no solo la suya, el salón entero lo veía entrar y tomar asiento en la primera fila, nadie se molestaba en sentarse ahí a menos que quisieras prestar atención a clases y ser uno de los principales objetivos de las monjas para pasar al pizarrón. Al castaño no pareció importarle, la escena era graciosa, todos pendientes de sus movimientos, conteniendo el aliento cuando el saco un libro lo abrió y pareció prestar atención.

-¿Señor Grandchester?- todos veían expectantes de la monja a Terry.

Despegando su mirada del libro le dedico una brillante sonrisa

-buen día hermana- la monja entrecerró los ojos hasta volverlos rejillas

-buen día…- murmuro seria, si él creía que sabotearía su hora estaba equivocado. En los años que llevaba dando clases en el san pablo ni una sola vez el castaño había asistido a su salón. Pero los minutos pasaban y el solo prestaba atención a su libro, dándose la vuelta siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón mientras los otros al ver que el hijo del duque no haría nada más que mirar su libro siguieron escribiendo.

-¿has visto eso?- volvió a pincharlo y el odio ese lápiz.

-Si Archie, está estudiando deberías intentarlo- siseo volviendo su concentración al ejercicio

Su hermano frunció el ceño, antes de contestarle la monja se giro

-Ustedes dos ¿se puede saber que tanto hacen?- los señalo con la regla que se tambaleo en su dirección. Ambos se miraron nerviosos, era la misma monja del día anterior, la del accidente con el pequeño invento de Stear.

-hermana he terminado- un chico pelirrojo levanto su mano agitando una hoja y una sonrisa brillante se extendía en su rostro.

-Genial Archie estarás contento, Harrison me ha ganado. Otra vez.- murmuro enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos como un niño chiquito al que le quitan su juguete, Su hermano rodo los ojos.

-vamos Stear esta competencia entre ustedes es ridícula ambos son lo bastante inteligentes…

- Archibald Cornwell pase al pizarrón-antes de replicar la campana sonó salvándolo o eso creyó, su sonrisa no había dejado de formarse cuando la monja sentencio -diecinueve ejercicios para mañana.

-pero…- ella le interrumpió y esta vez era quien sonreía.

-veinticinco – su sonrisa pareció crecer mientras aumentaba el numero.

-yo…no – su lengua se trabo.

-no me haga decir treinta – volteo recogiendo sus cosas.

-si hermana- murmuro resignado a los veinticinco

-treinta y cinco ejercicios- la monja brinco como si la hubieran nombrado reina de Inglaterra.

-¡dijo treinta!- la réplica ya había salido de su boca por más que intento tapársela con ambas manos.

-¿quiere cincuenta?- ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce monja? Pero claro después de que el invento de Stear la atacara. Negó con la cabeza por miedo a que si decía otra palabra subiera el número. Lanzando una mirada más tomo sus libros y abandono el salón de clases.

-tranquilo Archie te ayudare a estudiar- le consoló colocando una mano en su hombro y juntos salieron detrás de la religiosa.

Una piedrita aterrizo en su libro, lo sacudió cuando otra volvió a caer. Levantando la vista vio moverse algo entre los árboles, dejando el libro en la banca se acerco despacio. Solo vio una mano salir y tapar su boca mientras con terror se veía siendo arrastrada detrás del viejo edifico impidiéndole gritar.

-tranquila patty soy yo – Martha reía como una chiquilla de la cara de su nieta que no dejaba de sudar y mirar a todas partes nerviosa de que alguien las viera.

-¡abuela!- como una niña traviesa la vio tirarse al pasto a contemplar las nubes

-he venido a visitarte.-declaro cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-creí que te quedarías con el hijo del duque.- sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar la tela del uniforme.

-sí y ha sido muy amable, pero esta mañana le he pedido que me trajera a visitarte- no hizo caso del pequeño gritito de patty, a su edad su oído no era tan bueno.

-¿Cómo entraste? ¿Tienes permiso de la hermana Grey?- en cualquier momento el daría un ataque, su corazón estaba acelerado y su abuela estaba tan tranquila como en una tarde de té.

-no lo tengo patty, no ha sido tan difícil- rindiéndose se acomodo a su lado recostándose también en el pasto. Con el fresco viento patty se durmió, cuando abrió sus ojos un poco desorientada por el lugar recordó a su abuela, estaba sola y la tarde caía. A su lado encontró una nota.

_"Querida patty Terry me ha venido a buscar es hora que regrese, espero hayas disfrutado la siesta aun roncas como un sochantre. Tu abuela Martha."_

Avergonzada y sonrojada volvió a mirar la nota, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro mientras caminaba de vuelta al colegio, había extrañado a su abuela.

El camino aunque corto fue lleno de risas mientras Martha le contaba su encuentro con Sara

- no puedo creer que me lo perdí.-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que habían escapado a causa de la risa

-no te preocupes creo que podríamos repetirlo – desvió un segundo la vista de la carretera para verla guiñarle un ojo.- me siento como una chica, no me había divertido tanto desde que mi esposo estaba vivo

Terry se dio cuenta de la tristeza en su voz, su corazón se oprimió porque por unos segundos el también había perdido a la persona que amaba. La diferencia era que ahora aunque aun no sabía cómo tenía una segunda oportunidad. El resto del camino escucho con una sonrisa los relatos sobre Harold O'Brien, Martha hablaba con ternura contándole el día que se conocieron. El día en que se habían casado y cuando nació su primer hijo el primogénito y padre de Patricia, Edward O'Brien. Habían adoptado una niña porque siempre quisieron tener muchos hijos y hasta la fecha solo habían conseguido uno, la niña a sus tres años se contagio de unas fiebres y murió a las semanas, pero fueron bendecidos con cuatro hijos; tres varones más y al final consiguieron tener una hija. Harold estaba orgulloso de sus hijos, estos en lugar de ser educados en casa asistieron a numerosas escuelas y pasaban sus vacaciones en el campo. Edward era una copia de Harold imaginaba que por eso patricia era así de tímida, su padre también lo era en cambio el resto de sus hermanos eran la viva imagen de Martha no solo en los rasgos físicos.

Apagando el motor, ayudo a la abuela a descender. Esta aun cargaba su violín parecía no soltarlo ni a sol ni a sombra. Terry no era experto en dicho instrumento había tomado unas pocas clases de música hacia años pero el único instrumento que apenas dominaba era un viejo piano en el ático con más años que la hermana Grey. Eso y la armónica que Candy le había dado en la colina. Extrañaba llevarla en su bolsillo y aunque no la había sacado nunca y la llevaba consigo cuando el accidente del hospital ella ahora no estaba, imaginaba que se debía a que Candy aun no se la entregaba. Esperaba que pasara pronto porque ansiaba sentir una parte de ella siempre con él y poder llevarla a todas partes, por el momento no podía tener a Candy las veinticuatro horas del día entonces quería su armónica de vuelta.

Dejo a la abuela en la habitación de huéspedes que Harkins había mandado a prepararle, antes de marcharse la voz de Martha le llamo, deteniéndose en la puerta giro a verla.

-quiero agradecerte a ti y tu novia el haberme ayudado a encontrar a mi nieta.- en su cara había una sonrisa sincera, muy pocas personas le habían regalado una.

-no se preocupe no fue nada.

-Claro que lo fue- Terry se recostó en el marco mientras la escuchaba- aun estaría perdida tratando de entrar al colegio o me hubieran visto y devuelto y nunca habría visto a patty.

- Digamos que estamos a mano – antes que Martha hablara la interrumpió- por lo de Sara.

Ambos rieron, la voz de Martha volvió a escucharse.

-Salí de casa buscando nuevas aventuras, deseaba quedarme con patty y saber cómo era la vida en un colegio internado.

Terry la escucho atentamente, en el camino le había contado de su esposo y sus hijos pero había dicho muy poco sobre ella.

-¿usted nunca hizo vida de colegio?

-no, nunca.

- imagino que su vida debió ser difícil ¿no?- dijo pensando en su propia infancia la cual se volvió solitaria luego de la partida de su madre.

-todo lo contrario, mis padres se preocupaban mucho por mí. Tenía siete maestros en casa.

-vaya yo solo tenía cinco –murmuro recordando las jugadas que solía hacerles hasta que el duque lo envió al San pablo- una institutriz amargada que me enseñaba matemáticas y francés, tuve que aprender o terminaría con la mano destrozada con cada reglazo. Ahora entiendo porque fue al colegio.

-si quería que mis sueños se hicieran realidad- en sus ojos había un pequeño brillo, el mismo que debió tener él cuando partió a América en busca de sueños. Los había tenido y les habían costado la persona que amaba.

-pero ahora no los cumplirá.- ¿debía llevarla nuevamente al colegio para que los cumpliera? No llego a preguntarle cuando ya ella le daba una repuesta.

-oh no te preocupes- le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa- me estoy divirtiendo más de lo que imagine y puedes llevarme algunos días al colegio cuando Sara no esté de visita- esta vez la sonrisa era cómplice.

-la dejare descansar- se despidió al verla bostezar.

-salúdame a Candy.- dijo acomodándose en la cama.

-lo hare, que descanse Martha – la sonrisa fue cariñosa, llevaba poco tiempo con ella pero como en el pasado se había encariñado.

Volvía por el mismo camino no entendía que tenía ese pasillo que tanta angustia le daba. Corrió porque un minuto más la ahogaría. Su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio al estrellarse contra alguien, antes de caer y golpearse contra el suelo unos fuertes brazos la sostenían acercándola. Se aferro a su cuerpo porque sabía que era él. Conocía su olor, era su calor el que estaba sintiendo. Era él y por alguna razón la sensación de angustia desapareció como si la razón por la que corriera fuera perderlo y necesitaba alcanzarlo antes que él se alejara, pero ahora todo estaba bien porque se encontraba entre sus brazos y ese era su hogar.

Eran demasiadas emociones para un mismo día, para tan poco tiempo y ni siquiera las entendía pero todas tenían que ver con él. Hundió mas su cara en su camisa tarde o temprano debía separarse pero no ahora. Terry sintiendo sus lagrimas mojar su camisa le toco suavemente el rostro, con delicadeza y despacio levanto su cara hacia él.

-¿Candy? ¿Qué pasa pecosa?- le dijo tierno, el colegio había sido difícil para ambos.

-yo...no lo sé- se sentía tonta había estado llorando por algo que ni ella misma entendía. Terry busco en su mirada pero solo encontró confusión.

Finalmente se separo. Pero el no soltó su mano, despacio la llevo a una banca. Ella se veía asustada y no quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco que empeorar su estado.

¿Cómo le explicaría a Terry que había sentido miedo del pasillo, sin que creyera que estaba loca? ¿Qué sentía vivir un recuerdo pero no sabía cuál? Sus sueños con Terry habían sido cálidos pero el pasillo en cambio fue frio y no entendía sus nervios. Algo estaba mal con ella.

-vengo de llevar la abuela Martha- le susurro envolviendo sus manos entre las suyas estaban heladas. Ella le miro regalándole una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo un poco.

-¿ahora si me dirás donde los estas llevando?- intento acomodar su tono de voz, había salido más como un chillido nervioso.

-se están quedando en la mansión Grandchester- frotaba sus manos para darle calor.

-¿a tu padre no le importa?-poco a poco se iba relajando.

Negó con la cabeza y unos mechones castaños cayeron en su frente, soltando una de sus manos Candy lo acomodo hacia atrás. Solo fue consiente cuando ya lo había hecho y a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban se arrimo hacia atrás poniendo un par de centímetros entre ellos. Terry quiso acortarlos pero no lo hizo por temor a ponerla aun más nerviosa, estaba actuando con cautela.

-entonces… ¿Qué has hecho el día de hoy?- alargo el brazo tomando nuevamente su mano entre la suya y enredando sus dedos entre los de él.

-buscaba a patty – murmuro sin dejar de ver sus manos juntas, el solo jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿todo el día? – y él que la había estado buscando, parecía el juego del gato y el ratón.

-solo la vi en clases luego no se a donde fue. Ni siquiera la vi en el almuerzo, creí que podía estar en la biblioteca pero ahí tampoco estaba, quise estudiar un poco pero me quede dormida.

-pecas, los libros son para estudiar no para dormir encima de ellos.- desvió la mirada avergonzada mientras el sonreía- ¿Ya son buenas amigas?- debió buscar en la biblioteca pero pensó que Candy nunca la visitaría, prefería saltar de árbol en árbol que mantener la nariz metida en un libro.

-aun no, pero espero lo seamos pronto- regreso la mirada a sus ojos y estos le sonreían, siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella. Una cálida que le hacía sentir cosas raras, era como la de sus sueños pero más brillante.

-ya verás que si.- sus ojos se detuvieron en sus labios que se movieron formando una sonrisa en respuesta a la suya.

-pareces muy seguro- en cada cosa que él hacia o decía nunca lo había visto dudar.

-vamos Candy eres alegre divertida quien no querría ser tu amigo- no esperaba esa confesión. ¿Él la consideraba alegre y divertida? Antes de formular la pregunta su voz le recordó lo que nuevamente había olvidado: estudiar. -¿entonces para que la buscabas?

-es que… necesito ayuda- debía volver a su habitación y estudiar hasta que su cerebro reventara de información. Pero la idea de separarse de Terry…

-¿Para qué?-pregunto curioso.

-matemáticas, olvide estudiar ayer y esta mañana no supe responder ante el pizarrón.

-puedo ayudarte – como siempre no había duda en su tono.

-¿en serio?- así como su mirada brillo también se apago- es para mañana.

-¿y? no veo el problema- pero ella sí.

-ya casi es hora de dormir- eso no pareció desalentarlo en cambio pregunto

-¿tienes sueño? –Candy no le entendía.

-no…-se levanto con ella.

-bien iré luego de la primera ronda- sin darle tiempo a responder la llevo al pasillo y se despidió con un guiño, ella solo se quedo ahí de pie viéndolo alejarse.

-Candice, deberías estar en tu habitación.-la voz de la hermana Margaret la hizo brincar, hacia apenas unos segundos Terry se había ido.

-si hermana.- antes de seguir a la monja hecho otro vistazo, Terry no se veía por ningún lado.

En su habitación daba vueltas sin dejar de pensar en lo que Terry le había dicho

-¿Cómo va a ayudarme? ¿Se disfrazara de mi mañana y responderá todo lo que la hermana pregunte?

El había dicho que iría después de la primera ronda. Esta ya había terminado y el aun no llegaba, abriendo despacio la puerta se asomo al pasillo, estaba desierto. La cerró sin hacer ruido, al voltear logro contener el grito que casi escapa de su garganta cuando vio a Terry moverse por su ventana. Corrió al balcón y termino de abrirlo, el salto dentro y cerro las cortinas.

-¿lista para estudiar?- ella asintió, la primera vez que entro a su habitación le pareció demasiado grande para ella sola pero con Terry ahí el espacio pareció volverse cada vez más pequeño. Estaba nerviosa.

Recorrió con la mirada el espacio, la pecosa se veía nerviosa. Camino un poco dando vueltas por el lugar mientras ella no le quitaba la mirada.

-moveremos esto –sin esfuerzo despego la mesa del librero -¿te parece si nos sentamos aquí?- sin esperar su respuesta se sentó recostando su espalda en la pared.- Palmeo el lugar a su lado invitándola a sentarse ella le miro dudosa.

-¿En el suelo?-el alzo una ceja.

-A mi no me molesta.- vio el desafío brillar en sus ojos.

-A mi tampoco.-se sentó de brazos cruzados recostada en el libreo

-¿Entonces…?- ella le miro.

-Pensé que…Solo…- No podía articular las palabras con coherencia, él se acercaba y su respiración se cortaba.

-¿Solo…?- _no te acerque tanto, no te acerques tanto. _Sus pensamientos eran un lio.

-Pensé que los duques no se sentaban en el suelo.- _no te alejes, no te alejes._ Su corazón volvió a acelerar sus latidos mientras él jugaba con ella, cuando se acercaba ella se echaba para atrás y si se alejaba en cambio se acercaba hacia adelante buscándolo.

-ah, pero no soy un duque-no podía ponerse de acuerdo ¿lo quería cerca o lejos?

-no, pero si el hijo de uno.- otra vez se echaba hacia delante.

-¿Sabes? no soy tan quisquilloso.- volvió a su lugar.

-No quise...- ¿Por qué se alejaba?

- lo sé, solo es una broma. Vamos Candy relájate, estas tan tensa que comenzare a pensar que mi presencia te pone nerviosa.- su pequeña sonrisa crecía.

-no es así.- quiso negarlo.

-entonces demuéstralo y siéntate.-le miro confusa

-estoy sentada.-e negó con la cabeza.

-No ahí, aquí.- ¿más cerca? su mente encendió una alerta.

Como ella no se movió el se arrimo quedando ella entre el librero y su cuerpo

-¿estudiaremos así?- casi estaba encima de ella, si bajaba un poco su cabeza podría besarla. El pensamiento la hizo sonrojar.

-a mí me gusta.-no solo lo cerca que estaban sino el bonito color en sus mejillas _¿Qué estará pensando? daría lo que fuera por saberlo_

-iré por un libro.-necesitaba poder escaparse y recuperar el control de sus pensamientos, su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte, temía que en cualquier momento Terry lo escuchara.

-no hace falta, aquí esta- Levanto el brazo inclinándose aun más cerca de ella tomando uno del librero, finalmente se alejo solo un poco; lo suficiente para dejarla respirar. Por más que se encogió en el pequeño rincón Terry seguía estando muy cerca.

Tardo varios minutos en lograr concentrarse en el libro y en lo que decía. No quería parecer una tonta. Varias veces se quedo mirándolo y cuando él termino su explicación e hizo una pregunta no supo que responder aun así tuvo paciencia y le repitió cada paso.

Se estiro dejando caer el libro de su regazo, él la miro mientras ella se levantaba.

-¿A dónde vas?- ella se asomo al pasillo oscuro.

-ya vuelvo.- tardo unos minutos mientras él se estiraba, cuando volvió lo encontró recostado en su cama. Al sentir la puerta se levanto quedando sentado.

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto divertido, eran casi las tres y ella volvía con una bandeja. Sin hacer caso a su pregunta la deposito en el escritorio.

-esto nos mantendrá despiertos.- Sirvió dos tazas, tratando de controlar sus nervios camino hasta quedar de pie frente a Terry. Estiro su mano para tomar una de las tazas que ella le ofrecía, sus dedos rozaron los suyos y un suave calor los envolvió, con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole algunas galletas de la bandeja

El miro las galletas ¿de dónde había sacado todo eso?

-¿entonces saqueaste la cocina?

Ella le miro divertida, el sabia que en el pasado su rebeldía la había metido en varios castigos pero no recordaba ninguno por meterse a media noche en el comedor del San Pablo.

-es un pequeño secreto- contesto llevándose una galleta a la boca, el aparto la mirada antes de caer en la tentación de besarla, Sus cuerpos se rozaban a cada movimiento. Terry fijo en la vista en el líquido negro casi logrando ver su reflejo y buscando distraerse

-¿me lo contaras algún día?-pregunto recuperando el control de su cuerpo.

-digamos que he hecho una nueva amiga- murmuro con una dulce sonrisa y al le pareció que recordaba algo

-¿en la cocina?- nunca satisfacía su curiosidad por saber de ella, en el pasado habían compartido muchas cosas pero también estaban las que no se dijeron y moría por saber todo aquello de lo que se perdió.

-algo así- no dijo mas, Candy pensaba contarle pero no ahora. Le hizo gracia ver que esta vez era el curioso.

-¿y ella te dio todo esto?- Candy asintió – ¿el café y las galletas?

Nuevamente volvió a asentir, él la miro dudoso, a esas eras no había nadie en los comedores. Al ver que iba a volver a preguntar se adelanto

-eres un poco curioso.- rio porque ella le devolvía la respuesta que él le dio en el barco cuando pregunto por su madre

-bueno pecosa misteriosa mejor volvamos a estudiar

Un gemido escapo de su garganta al recordar que aun tenían ejercicios que hacer, sin muchas ganas se levanto y se acomodaron en las mismas posiciones junto al librero.

Terry se fijo en las ventanas, hacía rato que había comenzado a llover y aunque parecía escampar por momentos el ambiente en la habitación seguía tornándose cada vez mas frio, levantándose sirvió mas café en su taza y volteo a verla con una sonrisa la cual ella correspondió. Nunca imagino que algún día estarían así, era como un sueño.

Llevando la taza a sus labios dejo que su paladar saboreara el líquido mientras la veía concentrada en el libro, sirvió otra taza para ella y volvió a su lado. La cercanía entre sus cuerpo se había vuelto familiar, aun así cada vez que lo tenía cerca no era dueña de sus actos.

Sintiendo su mirada volteo a verla, ella se sonrojo al ser descubierta y enterró su cara en el libro. Con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro siguió leyendo para luego explicarle.

Cuando la luz comenzaba a entrar por la ventana se dio cuenta que era hora de irse

-no te duermas o no llegaras- ella asintió aun con los ojos cerrados, bajo hasta su altura y acercando sus labios a su rostro se quedo muy quieto, iba a besarla. Los labios de Candy se entreabrieron como si lo presintiera. Estaba medio dormida y no veía lo que Terry hacia ni siquiera era cociente que él estaba en cuclillas frente a ella, su aliento lo embriago se fue acercando pero al último segundo cambio la dirección depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, él le hizo un guiño antes de levantarse y salir por la ventana. Tardo unos cuantos minutos en reaccionar, estirándose se puso de pie y con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro corrió al baño.

Luego de una rápida ducha y con el uniforme puesto recogió y sus libros y salió.

-muy bien, estudiaste mucho ¿verdad Candy?- había entregado todos los ejercicios e incluso termino el que una de sus compañeras Luisa no supo hacer en el pizarrón.

-Si hermana- estaba orgullosa; nunca había sido buena en matemáticas y todo gracias a Terry, era un gran maestro.

-puedes sentarte-levantándose la monja se dirigió al resto.-Ella es un buen ejemplo para ustedes todos deben estudiar y trabajar así ¿ya ven como siendo nueva aquí contesto a la perfección?

La monja paso a explicar la clase y Candy aunque lo intento no logro concentrarse, todos sus pensamientos iban siempre en la misma dirección "Terry". Las clases eran aburridas, era mejor como él las explicaba extrañaba su compañía, extrañaba…

_¿Qué estoy pensando? Lo vi apenas unas horas. Quizás este en la colina…_

Cuando no miraba la ventana era el reloj, su corazón volvía a latir con la simple idea de ir a verlo.

Candy no era la única ansiosa, en el área de los varones un castaño no dejaba de golpear con la punta del pie las piedras que veía a su paso. Caminaba y regresaba al mismo lugar esperando que la campana diera el fin de las clases y finalmente ella saliera. Ese día decidió no entrar a clases, la esperaba cerca de los pasillos escondido entre algunos árboles por si alguna monja venia.

Finalmente sonó la campana y ambos suspiraron. Salió del salón trazando un plan para verlo, caminaba ignorando a sus compañeras; solo buscando la manera de encontrarlo. Sintió una mano envolver la suya y tirar de ella sacándola del pasillo, sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa como en un pacto silencioso no dijeron nada solo caminaron hasta llegar a la colina.

Debajo de la sombra que ofrecía el gran árbol se sentaron, uno al lado del otro. En ningún momento se soltaron de las manos y la sonrisa en sus rostros no desaparecía.

Pasados unos minutos su cabeza cayó en su hombro, la miro con ternura antes de apoyar la suya sobre sus rizos dorados.

-Terry…-el sueño la vencía pero debía decirle antes que lo olvidara.

-¿si Candy?- el también comenzaba a cerras los ojos.

-gracias.-murmuro pero fue más un pequeño susurro en medio de un bostezo.

-de nada pecas.-ambos cuerpos se relajaron a causa del sueño, sus corazón siguieron latiendo un al ritmo del otro.

…

En el cielo

Sobre una nube un ángel, una estrella y una pequeña luciérnaga miraban hacia la tierra. Unos pasos los hicieron voltear, Angus hizo una mueca. Lo que menos querían era que otros se enteraran y tenían nada más y nada menos que a Nix, uno de los menos discretos del cielo.

-¿ralp? ¡raaalpppp!- lo llamaba agitando una mano delante de sus narices, pero el pequeño ángel seguía sin moverse mirando a la nada. A Nix no le gustaba sentirse ignorado. Antes de que pelliscara el brazo de su amigo Angus hablo

-no te contestara Nix, esta…-Angus dudo.

-¿esta qué?

Entre la estrella y la luciérnaga hicieron una representación de lo que había pasado

-y ¡puhhss!- simulo un estornudo mientras chispita simulaba no moverse. Así termino el acto mientras el ángel asentía en muestra de que había entendido.

Escarbo en su bolsillo hasta conseguir lo que tanto buscaba, se acerco hasta la estrella que lo miraba con desconfianza y con una pluma cosquilleo en varias para partes hasta conseguir que comenzara a reír; de la risa la estrella paso a los estornudos, todos se echaron hacia atrás mientras un gran estornudo sacudía el cuerpo del ralp.

Miraron fijamente.

Nada aun.

Tristes bajaron la cabeza, cuando un pequeño sonido les hizo volver a mirar

-ven les dije que funcionaria- sonreía victorioso mientras ralp solo los miraba confundido.

Continuara…

* * *

holaa! :) aqui esta "Buscate un Amante" de _**Jorge Bucay**_.

Muchas personas tienen un amante y otras quisieran tenerlo. Y también están las que no lo tienen, o las que lo tenían y lo perdieron. Y son generalmente estas dos ultimas, las que vienen a mi consultorio para decirme que están tristes o que tienen distintos síntomas como insomnio, falta de voluntad, pesimismo, crisis de llanto o los mas diversos dolores.

Me cuentan que sus vidas transcurren de manera monótona y sin expectativas, que trabajan nada mas que para subsistir y que no saben en que ocupar su tiempo libre. En fin, palabras más, palabras menos, están verdaderamente desesperanzadas.

Antes de contarme esto ya habían visitado otros consultorios en los que recibieron la condolencia de un diagnostico seguro: "Depresión" y la infaltable receta del antidepresivo de turno.

Entonces, después de que las escucho atentamente, les digo que no necesitan un antidepresivo; que lo que realmente necesitan, ES UN AMANTE!

Es increíble ver la expresión de sus ojos cuando reciben mi veredicto.

Están las que piensan: ¡Como es posible que un profesional se despache alegremente con una sugerencia tan poco científica! Y también están las que escandalizadas se despiden y no vuelven nunca más.

A las que deciden quedarse y no salen espantadas por el consejo, les doy la siguiente definición:

Amante es: "Lo que nos apasiona". Lo que ocupa nuestro pensamiento antes de quedarnos dormidos y es también quien a veces, no nos deja dormir.

Nuestro amante es lo que nos vuelve distraídos frente al entorno. Lo que nos deja saber que la vida tiene motivación y sentido. A veces a nuestro amante lo encontramos en nuestra pareja, en otros casos en alguien que no es nuestra pareja. También solemos hallarlo en la investigación científica, en la literatura, en la música, en la política, en el deporte, en el trabajo cuando es vocacional, en la necesidad de trascender espiritualmente, en la amistad, en el estudio, o en el obsesivo placer de un hobby... En fin, es "alguien" o "algo" que nos pone de "novio con la vida" y nos aparta del triste destino de durar.

Y que es durar? - Durar es tener miedo a vivir. Es dedicarse a espiar como viven los demás, es tomarse la presión, deambular por consultorios médicos, tomar remedios multicolores, alejarse de las gratificaciones, observar con decepción cada nueva arruga que nos devuelve el espejo, cuidarnos del frío, del calor, de la humedad, del sol y de la lluvia.

Durar es postergar la posibilidad de disfrutar hoy, esgrimiendo el incierto y frágil razonamiento de que quizás podamos hacerlo mañana.

Por favor no te empeñes en durar, búscate un amante, se vos también un amante y un protagonista... de la vida.

Pensar que lo trágico no es morir, al fin y al cabo la muerte tiene buena memoria y nunca se olvidó de nadie. Lo trágico, es no animarse a vivir; mientras tanto y sin dudar, búscate un amante... La psicología después de estudiar mucho sobre el tema descubrió algo trascendental:

"Para estar contento, activo y sentirse feliz, hay que estar de novio con la vida".

* * *

ya pronto deben aparecer elisa y anny! me gustaria que me dijeran si van entiendo las cosas por si las doy una pequeña explicacion veran hemos vuelto en el tiempo el mundo dejo de correr y absolutamente todos volvieron! el deseo es de terry pero va ligado a candy por eso los pequeños deja vu que ha tenido por que en algun lado lei no me acuerdo donde jejeje es que amo la fantasia y leo mucho historias asi ...lei que cuando te enamoras a primera vista es que esa persona fue tu amor en otra vida...pero recuerden aqui no es reencarnacion es regresar el tiempo pero el alma de candy tiene memoria! como terry descubrio mas su amor hacia candy en el capi donde se separan o bueno asi es aqui jejej en ese capi el al sentir que la pierde es que entiende lo importante que es ella en su vida y busca el noviazgo que no tuvieron y el seguira enamorandola y candy confundida con sus sentimientos peroo tambien su alma reconoce cada sentimiento aunque su mente no los entienda. ahora cuando se ira a dar ese beso? yo tengo un escenario para el beso pero si quieren algo diganlo o un lugar y lo mezclamos

si tienen preguntas pueden hacerlas ah y no olviden escribir que cosas del anime les gustaria que pasaran y cuales hay que cambiar para poder combinarlas con las que yo escribi ya algunas me han dicho que quieren y lo he ido agregando.

hola maryanita bienbenida al fic jejeje seguire publicando solo fueron tres dias dificiles aun asi aqui estoy :)

ingrid quintulen bienvenida tambien el fic

Dalia bienvenida a la historia! te extrañaba jejeje ;)

si me olvido de alguien me dicen :) y como siempre recuerden es su fic y bueno com el nombre es de un deseo pidan sus deseos y yo los escribo en la historia o bueno los agrego jejeje cascada si tienes mas ideas son bienvenida lo misma para todas chicas :)

y gracias a todas por sus comentarios me encanta la amistad que me han dado por aqui en fanfiction :)


	8. Siempre te voy a Querer

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kioko Misuki e Igarashi, la idea del fic es de una de las lectoras de Wendy Grandchester: "cascada**"

Capitulo 08

Se removió acomodando mejor su cuerpo. Si, en verdad estaba cómoda, y no recordaba haber dormido así en mucho tiempo. Los rizos en su cabeza se revolvieron una y otra vez y la superficie debajo de ella se hundió pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad, volvió a estirarse quedando a la manera de antes. Juraría haber escuchado un suspiro, pero este no venía de ella. Aparto sus pensamientos ordenando a su cerebro arroparla en la inconsciencia. Disfrutaría su sueño, llevaba tantos días soñando con Terry que era un milagro no haber tenido…

¡Terry! Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder olvidando la idea de dormir ¿cómo se pudo haber olvidado donde estaba y con quién? Prácticamente se había echado encima de él. Un peso en su cintura le hizo mover sus ojos en esa dirección, un brazo, el de Terry la rodeaba como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir. No sabía cómo llegaron a esa posición, recordaba la manera en que había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro y había querido cerrar sus ojos solo unos minutos, quiso apartarse de él rápidamente pero entonces lo despertaría. Lo sentía tan tranquilo debajo de ella y no queriendo perturbar su sueño se quedo donde estaba tan inmóvil como una piedra solo mirándole, levanto el rostro encontrándose primeramente con sus labios, recordando cómo se sentían sobre los suyos…aparto la mirada rápidamente fijándola en la tela de su camisa y agradeciendo que estuviera dormido. El se removió debajo de ella y por miedo a ser descubierta cerró los ojos.

Terry despertó sintiéndose desorientado, miro el cuerpo de la rubia abrazado al suyo, preguntándose cómo habían terminado así. Antes de cerrar los ojos sus posiciones eran "inocentes" no habían hecho nada malo pero si alguien viera sus cuerpos abrazados o mejor dicho apretados el uno al otro y sus piernas enredadas no tendría buenos pensamientos. En la seguridad que les daba el estar en la colina bajo su cabeza hasta aspirar sus rizos y la sintió estremecerse y el que la pensaba dormida, ella que había mantenido el rostro escondido en su camisa lo levanto de a poco hasta encontrarse con el azul de sus ojos, había una mirada tierna en ellos y algo más que la hizo sonrojar. Seguían mirándose, ninguno parecía tener intención de apartarse.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Terry quiso jugar un poco, a diferencia del pasado esta vez no había prepotencia en su voz, aunque si estaba un poco divertido con las reacciones de la rubia- ¿vas a declararme tu amor pequeña pecosa?

Y como adivino que pasaría ella abrió los ojos de par en par, bueno no había adivinado realmente. Solo quería saber si pasaría igual. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de escuchar su repuesta, cuando Candy había decidido contestar la campana de la escuela sonó. Esta vez se separo sin vacilar ignorando el vacio que sintió cuando su cuerpo estaba lejos del suyo, Terry seguía mirándola sentado en la colina con la espalda recostada en el árbol. Ella en cambio no podía sacarse sus palabras de la mente, no solo por la indecente proposición sino porque cuando él las dijo ella las escucho de otra parte, la misma voz de Terry, la misma mueca divertida, estaba enloqueciendo.

_"¿Qué pasa, porque me miras así? ¿Acaso vas a declararme tu amor pequeña pecosa?"_

Incluso podía verlo sonreír, a diferencia de ahora en su pequeño "recuerdo" No... Alucinación era mejor llamarlo, no vestía el uniforme y creyó verle un látigo en la mano, no conseguía ubicar el recuerdo y estaba algo borroso. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Imaginarlo en tapa rabo? Necesitaba saber que le estaba pasando.

_"Pequeña pecosa", "declararme tu amor"-_por más que lo intento las palabras seguían llegando.

Terry recorrió con la mirada la colina ¿Cuánto habían dormido? Ya se veían los tonos naranjas cubrir el cielo. Candy seguía de pie, se veía confundida pero ¿Qué no entendía? El recordaba haberla ofendido con su propuesta, aun podía escucharla gritar su nombre pero ahora solo lo miraba buscando algo ¿pero qué…?

-Candy…-si había metido la pata lo mejor era disculparse

-debemos ir…-ella no lo dejo terminar, debería estar ofendida pero en cambio no podía sacarse sus palabras o la sensación de haberlo vivido, de saber exactamente qué diría. Era algo extraño y no la dejaba reaccionar como debería.

Aunque le echo una larga mirada se levanto. Se sentía un poco perezoso, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Se estiro antes de seguirla, ella en ningún momento volteo a verlo casi parecía querer correr. En verdad le había ofendido, pensó, pero ella no era de las que huían. En cambio siempre tenía una respuesta ingeniosa o estaba lista para darle pelea. Comenzaba a preocuparse porque no recordaba haber hecho algo más que pudiera incomodarla. Aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos logro alcanzarla antes que entrara al pasillo.

-Candy…- como ella no volteo coloco sus manos en sus hombros para darle vuelta, sentía la tención en ellos, la rigidez en su espalda y una vez que la tuvo de frente rehuía su mirada ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meter la pata? Lo peor esta vez era que no sabía que había echo ¿se había pasado con su comentario?

-¿sí?- seguía sin mirarlo a la cara, llevo sus manos hasta su rostro, sujetando sus mejillas la hizo verle a los ojos.

-pecosa si hice algo…- eso la conmovió, en sus ojos veía la preocupación, esbozo la primera sonrisa que le devolvió la calma al cuerpo de Terry. El no tenia porque sentirse mal ella era la rara que soñaba con él y por Dios ahora creía estar viendo el futuro antes que pasase. Tenía que encontrar una solución antes que Terry se enterase que se estaba convirtiendo en un fenómeno.

-no has hecho nada Terry- ahora ella también sostenía sus mejillas, si alguien los veía pensaría que lo que hacían no era nada correcto y estarían en problemas por lo que se apresuro en convencerlo ya que su mirada le decía que no le creía- en verdad no has hecho nada malo, yo…-¿que podía decirle? ¿Creo que he desarrollado el don de ver el futuro y también sueño contigo cada noche? Ah claro y luego lo vería correr gritándole que estaba loca -solo estoy cansada- él seguía sin creerle pero pareció entender que no era el lugar ni el momento para hablarlo, por ahora.

Ahora el tema era quien soltaba a quien, sonrieron por lo gracioso de la posición, Terry se inclino un poco rozando su mejilla con sus labios, su cálido aliento le llego a Candy junto con su tierno susurro

-buenas noches pecas- de la misma forma que lo hizo en su habitación, deposito un sonoro beso en su mejilla antes de alejar el rostro, ella seguía perdida con los ojos bien abiertos sin dejar de verlo, él le sonrió al tiempo que bajaba sus manos, ella seguía sin soltarlo pero cuando vio esa arrogante ceja levantada le soltó como si quemase.

-buenas noches Terry- y esta vez él no la detuvo en su huida.

Llego a su habitación desplomándose en la primera silla que encontró, sino hubiera estado tan cerca ahora se encontraría en el suelo porque sus piernas no la sostendría por mucho más tiempo, no después de sentir nuevamente los labios de Terry en su rostro, su presencia siempre la perturbaba pero también podía relajarse con él y ser quien no podía con otras personas. No lo explicaría a nadie más porque ella apenas si se entendía.

-que cansada que estoy- a pesar de haber estado durmiendo con Terry en la colina, el pensamiento tiño de rosa sus mejillas, seguía teniendo mucho sueño. Últimamente dormía tanto como un oso en invierno. Solo quería taparse con las mantas y entregarse a los brazos de la inconsciencia. Recordó otros brazos que la habían arropado muy bien esa tarde en la colina.

_¡Déjalo ya!_

Se ordeno pero su cerebro parecía incapaz de enviar la orden, con un suspiro de resignación miro la cama preguntándose si otra vez soñaría con Terry. Unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos, camino hasta la puerta y al abrir se encontró con la persona que menos pensó.

_"quizás porque esperabas verlo a él"_

Escondiendo su decepción le regalo una sonrisa a su visitante.

-Hola, ¿como estas? no sé si recuerdas mi nombre soy…- la chica de lentes le sonreía con nerviosismo no solo era evidente en el leve temblor en su voz que salía a un nivel un poco más alto del normal sino también sus manos las cuales apretaban su uniforme.

Miro con simpatía sus nudillos, pobres estaban blancos demostrando la poca circulación que debía estar pasando. Le regalo una sonrisa amigable tratando de que entrara en confianza, como había dicho su abuela parecía una chica tímida.

_Demasiado tímida…_

-Patty claro que te recuerdo ¿quieres entrar?- estaba feliz, desde que llego nadie había ido a visitarla.

-te agradezco mucho, espero no molestar- parecía un poco más relajada ya no apretaba la tela de su uniforme, en cambio sostenía sus manos firmemente. Una a la otra y no dejaba de ver a todos lados.

Ella también observo su habitación, no estaba igual de ordenada como la encontró y menos después de pasar la noche estudiando con Terry, al menos había recordado devolver la bandeja donde había traído el café y las galletas a la cocina. Sonrió recordando la insistencia de Terry para saber cómo las había conseguido y su suposición sobre un saqueo. La castaña se paseo por su habitación hasta detenerse frente a su escritorio donde comenzó a ordenar cada libro.

_Que chica tan formal _pensó viéndola.

Había dejado todo como estaba sin atreverse a mover ni un solo libro, era una reacción tonta pero en ese pequeño espacio habían estado ambos estudiando. Patty seguía revisando cada libro leyendo de vez en cuando los títulos y hojeando algunas páginas, cansada de estar parada y siendo ignorada se sentó en su cama no paraba de recordar a Terry en su habitación, con ella en el suelo con sus libros en su regazo y el recostado en su cama…pensó si las sabanas aun conservarían su olor. No había podido comprobarlo esa mañana y ahora con patty presente no se pondría a oler las sabanas. La voz de la castaña la devolvió al presente.

-no he sido muy educada- murmuro sin levantar la cabeza del libro de historia que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-¿a qué te refieres Patty?- había tenido una buena impresión de ella, no habían hablado mucho pero no había visto nada que la hiciera pensar mal de ella.

-has sido muy amable, me ayudaste con mi abuela- finalmente la miro a los ojos, Candy vio en ellos un pequeño destello de agradecimiento en ellos, camino hasta la ventana antes de seguir -ni siquiera nos conocemos….- Candy la interrumpió, levantándose estiro su mano hacia ella.

-eso lo podemos arreglar soy Candice White Andrew pero puedes llamarme Candy – podían tener un nuevo comienzo. Patty sonrió entendiendo su idea, y estrechando su mano hablo:

-soy Patricia O'Brien pero si tu quieres puedes llamarme Patty- ahora si podía creer que entre ambas naciera una verdadera amistad y Terry tendría razón después de todo. Su sonrisa se congelo un poco en su rostro ¿Qué acaso no podía dejar de pensar en el en ningún momento? ¿Ni siquiera cuando habían pasado el día juntos? Volviendo su atención a la chica de lentes decidió poner todo su empeño en concentrarse, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener una amiga y si seguía perdida en sus pensamientos Patty podía sentirse ignorada. No podía empezar con el pie izquierdo -¿te gusta tu cuarto Candy?- parecía tratar de hacer conversación y cada cosa que decía giraba en torno al San Pablo, finalmente Patty decidió soltar lo que venía dándole vueltas todo el tiempo desde que entro -quería agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo por mi abuela.

- no tienes nada que agradecer, es Terry quien está haciendo todo -sonrió pensando en todo lo que el castaño estaba haciendo - también está cuidando de klin.

-¿klin?- en vez de contestar su pregunta hizo otra.

-dime Patty ¿sabes lo que es un coati?- podía pedirle a Terry que un día llevara a klin al colegio y su nueva amiga también lo conocería.

-si lo sé, un coati es un tipo de panda qué vive en Norteamérica.

-es un diccionario viviente- dijo en voz alta sin pensar.

-¿porque me lo preguntas Candy?-la rubia volvió a sonreírle.

-digo si tú has visto uno.

-por supuesto que lo he visto. - la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿en serio? ¿Dónde?

-en un libro que leí.

-¿Cuál?

-una enciclopedia con todos los animales.- rio feliz.

-claro…-contesto encogiéndose de hombros, debió saber que contestaría algo así.

-y en el zoológico al que fui cuando era mucho más pequeña.

Candy sonrió, ya eso era algo. Una conversación mucho mejor, patty parecía relajada podían compartir un poco de sus vidas pero la campana sonó interrumpiendo su alegría.

-ya tengo que irme.- la castaña se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿tan pronto?

-debemos levantarnos temprano Candy. Tenemos clases, hasta mañana.- le sonrió abriendo la puerta.

-hasta mañana Patty.- y ella también sonrió, debía recordar que era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva amistad.

Cerró la puerta preparándose para ir a dormir, una vez dentro de la cama estaba lista para soñar con Terry aunque fuera en sus locas alucinaciones quería verlo.

La noche había caído en las calles de Londres, en el colegio las monjas hacían sus rondas pero no todo Londres debía estar durmiendo, en la casa Grandchester por ejemplo aun era temprano y ante los golpes insistentes en la entrada principal un viejo mayordomo algo cansado por la jornada del día abría la puerta a una muy alterada mujer.

-¡Richard!- avanzo hasta el pobre mayordomo que aun sostenía la puerta

-el duque esta en el estudio…-sin dejarlo terminar corrió levantando sus faldas. La puerta se encontraba abierta así que entro sin esperar se anunciada seguida por el mayordomo que secaba su frente con un pequeño pañuelo, no creía acostumbrarse nunca a esa mujer. Llevaba años trabando para la casa Grandchester pero si el duque finalmente decidía casarse con ella el simplemente presentaría su carta de renuncia y se iría y podía apostar su salario a que detrás de él vendría el resto de sirvientes.

Sara siguió caminando hasta encontrarse de pie frente al escritorio, Richard la miraba con una ceja alzada. Sara apoyo ambas manos en el escritorio y fijo su mirada en la botella abierta estirando el brazo la tomo y se la llevo a la boca sin importarle que el líquido resbalara por su cara y manchara su vestido, una vez termino dejo la botella nuevamente en el escritorio y se enfrento al duque.

-¿Quién es ella?- en vez de contestar Richard se limito a verla, una mujer histérica en sus estudio no pasaba todos los días, no sabía si debía reír o mandarla a sacar. Por Dios era el duque de Grandchester ¿acaso los escándalos tendrían que seguirlo siempre? No le molestaría si el escándalo tuviera cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar, pero en cambio no veía nada atractivo en la mujer frente a él solo comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado, un carraspeo a su espalda llamo su atención.

-buenas tardes Sara- Colín hizo un movimiento con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa divertida bailaba en su boca. Sin prestarle atención al esposo de Clarise devolvió su mirada a Richard.

-imagino que habrás conocido a la invitada de mi hijo.- alzo una ceja porque se sentía merecedora de una más información pero al parecer era todo lo que tendría del duque.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo atrajo su atención cerca de las cortinas donde en un pequeño banquito se encontraba la misma mujer del extraño sombrero, Martha levanto la vista de su bordado y le regalo una dulce sonrisa ella solo entrecerró los ojos, seguía sin saber quién era.

-¿Quién es ella?- demando saber sin preguntar a nadie en especifico, alguien debía darle información. Pero todos se limitaron a observarla.- sabré quien es usted.- la señalo mientras caminaba de espaldas a la puerta al darse la vuelta para salir se golpeo con la puerta abierta pero se recompuso y salió con dignidad.

-¿Eso era…?- Colín dejo la frase a media mientras el vestido de Sara se perdía fuera en el pasillo. Solo escucharon el sonoro golpe de la puerta de la entrada. Martha rio como una chiquilla y el duque negó con una sonrisa.

-pensé que se abría cambiado el vestido.- dijo entre risas

-Con su permiso milord.- el mayordomo se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de él, Richard volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio y Colín bebió de su trago antes de seguir con la conversación que Sara interrumpió. Devolvió su atención al bordado al decir con una sonrisa:

-Martha O'Brien- ambos caballeros le devolvieron la sonrisa

-¿alguna relación con Harold O'Brien?- Colín hizo la pregunta que Richard estaba por hacer.

-era mi esposo- murmuro dejando por un momento el bordado a un lado.

El duque asintió, había conocido a Harold. El y su padre habían tenido algunos negocios hasta que este se mudo a florida dejando a su familia nada contenta y a una llorona prometida en el altar. Los diarios anunciaron que su familia lo desheredo por casarse con una mujer que aunque no era de la clase baja no era inglesa.

-Milord…- Harkins se presento y Richard solo esperaba que no fuera para nada que tuviera que ver con Sara esa mujer siempre le había sacado de sus casillas pero últimamente la cosa estaba empeorando.- el señor y la señora Phillips- anuncio ceremoniosamente haciéndose a un lado para darles paso.

No recordaba tener una cena pendiente con ellos o algún negocio ni había visto a nadie del apellido Phillips en mucho tiempo aun así estiro su brazo para estrechar la mano de Thomas y saludar a su esposa.

-espero no te importe que nos presentemos sin avisar pero Ana desde que llego no ha dejado de insistir en venir

-No te preocupes, son bienvenidos…- quizás era solo una visita de cortesía.

-¿Y bien? ¿En donde están?- Ana no se hizo esperar estaba impaciente por verlos, desde que piso Inglaterra.

-cálmate mujer- Thomas puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que codeaba a su esposa- es el duque de Grandchester

-sé quién es, Milord ¿están su hijo y su nuera en casa?- todos dirigieron su vista a Richard que pensó haber oído mal.

-¿mi hijo y mi nuera?- pregunto esperando una aclaración.

-oh perdone la indiscreción, pero…-le guiño un ojo antes de seguir con sus palabras- sabemos de la boda de su hijo en América, y su nuera Milord si me lo permite es un encanto.-Miro a colín que estaba tan confundido como él -Los conocimos en el barco, un poco jóvenes debo admitir que creímos que era un matrimonio de conveniencia pero solo hay que mirar cómo se ven…una pareja muy linda.

Colín le echo una mirada a Richard, el viaje a América. Terry había hablado de una amiga, dudaba que su hijo se hubiera casado además que era menor de edad. Todo debía ser una confusión, una que estaba creciendo. De todas las cosas que Terry había no estaba molesto esta vez, no tenía que ir a buscarlo a un bar a altas horas de la noche o ir al colegio porque se había fugado o quebrado el orden, incluso estaba pensando que esta vez era sin intención y él podía sacar ventaja.

-una muchacha agradable.- murmuro Thomas

-¿agradable? Vamos Thomas Candy es más que agradable…

-mi hijo y su esposa en estos momentos no se encuentran, pero podemos reunirnos el día de mañana…

Colín lo miro sin entender que tramaba esta vez, su amigo se había distanciado de su hijo pero el veía su preocupación por el cada vez que le llegaban noticias y él como padre lo entendía, su relación con su hijo era mejor que la de Richard y Terrence pero sabía que detrás de cada pelea que estos tenían había un hijo buscando su atención y un padre que no sabía cómo demostrarla.

-Podemos esperarlos…- Thomas puso los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia de su esposa.

-vamos mujer ya te han dicho que los veras mañana, perdone duque si…

-no se preocupe.- el también estaba ansioso por conocer a su nuera, si antes quería conocer a la misteriosa amiga del barco ahora Terry no tendría excusa para presentársela.

-¿y cuando ira por América? yo he llegado de hacer unos negocios debo decirle que la tierra allá esta prosperando.

-quizás vaya pronto- la idea de volver y encontrarse con ella le parecía tentadora

Acompaño a los Phillips fuera del estudio, Colín y Martha lo siguieron por el corredor y en la entrada el mayordomo les entrego sus abrigos.

Esa noche apenas si logro dormir, tenía planes para el día siguiente los cuales involucraban a su hijo y un almuerzo. Podría tener uno con él después de mucho tiempo, pensó lo mucho que le gustaría que ella también estuviera pero ya había dejado de creer en los deseos y menos en que ese se haría realidad, robo algunas horas de sueño antes de levantarse e ir al parlamento.

Acerco su rostro al suyo antes de hablar.

-Conozco un buen lugar para declararte ¿quieres venir?

-Por supuesto que no iré.

-Me alegro no me gustan las pequeñas y menos cuando son pecosas como tú, Adiós pecosa.

-Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora a mí me gustan las pecas y además para que lo sepas mocoso engreído mi nombre es Candy White Andrew.

-Aagghh…-otra vez estaba en el suelo con todas las sabanas revueltas a su alrededor- fue otro sueño…auch- trataba de sobarse porque como en el sueño la caída había sido real. Al menos esta vez no se había despertado ni con golpes en la puerta ni la campana de la escuela lo que quería decir que aun tenía tiempo sin temor a llegar tarde. Desenrollando las sabanas de sus piernas se levanto y antes de entrar al baño escucho la campana del San Pablo sonar.

_No tiene caso igual llegare tarde._

Resignada termino de entrar al baño para empezar con su aseo.

Esa mañana las cosas parecían ir mejor, no había llegado tarde y Patty se había acercado a su mesa junto con otra chica a entablar un poco de conversación.

-Candy…Candy… ¡Candice White Andrew!- salió de su ensoñación par ver a la monja de pie frente a su mesa.

- ¿ah…?

-Otra vez sin prestar atención.

-Hermana…

- ¿Donde están tus deberes? Solo faltas tú por entregarlos.

-Aquí están…-busco entre sus libros hasta dar con ellos, la monja los tomo y regreso al frente de la clase mascullando en voz alta.- Que niña siempre perdida en su mundo, debería darte el doble de deberes…

-No hermana…

-Silencio Candy, para mañana…

-Pero hermana…

-La tarea es para todas Candy, no has estado prestando atención.- Se hundió más en la silla ante las risas de algunas compañeras, desde su lugar Patty le sonrió y la monja llamo al orden terminando de dar la clase.

Sin muchas ganas camino a la biblioteca una vez la campana anuncio el receso, uno en el que debía estudiar, vaya colegio. Veinte minutos allí dentro y ya estaba por golpear su cabeza contra el libro. ¿Por qué las matemáticas tenían que ser tan difíciles? Era mucho más fácil como lo explicaba Terry, sus pensamientos volaron a él por cuarta vez desde que entro a la biblioteca pero ya había aceptado que no lograría sacárselo de la cabeza. Un pequeño ruido atrajo su atención, a esa hora el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de la religiosa que dormía en un rincón junto a la puerta. Se levanto con el libro en la mano por si tenía que usarlo como arma para defenderse.

-y yo que venía a ayudar y me atacas con un libro- Terry sostenía su mano en alto con la que ella tenía fuertemente agarrado el libro y pensaba golpearlo, una sonrisa divertida se extendió en su rostro. Con la otra mano le quito el libro hojeándolo mientras ella solo le miraba ¿Qué hacia ahí?- ¿y bien, empezamos?

-¿vas a ayudarme?- era lo que él había dicho pero si los veían juntos en la biblioteca tendrían problemas

-¿ya lo hice una vez no?- camino hasta sentarse junto al lugar que ella había estado ocupando.

-pero si nos ven…

Estiro su cuello y miro la biblioteca desierta para luego verla a ella con una sonrisa ¿Cuántas excusas más pondría antes de aceptar?

-no creo que ella nos delate.- murmuro viendo la monja dormida junto a la puerta.

-Terry.- le riño con el ceño fruncido, se debatía entre aceptar pero ¿y si alguien venia?

-pecas.- respondió dándole otra sonrisa.

-no es juego.- se cruzo de brazos.

-yo tampoco estoy jugando.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-pase y te vi- no dijo que había estado esperando escondido en los pasillos ni que la había seguido y llevaba el mismo tiempo que ella ahí, estaba unas mesas más atrás pero con lo despistada que ella era no le extrañaba haberla tomado por sorpresa. Arrastro la silla aun más cerca de él y espero que ella tomara asiento, con un suspiro se sentó a su lado. - además esta es una de las ultimas mesas si alguien viene me iré o me pasare a otra mesa

Acepto con un movimiento de cabeza y dejo que él comenzara su explicación, mostraba paciencia y respondía cada una de sus preguntas. _¿Siempre lo mirare así? _Con él a su lado no pudo evitar recordar el sueño de esa mañana. ¿Sería tan obvia? Él la miraba esperando algo ¿Qué había preguntado? Se levanto buscando una salida a su despiste.

- Creo recordar un libro que podría servir…- Terry la siguió con la mirada mientras huía perdiéndose entre los estantes.

En su huida se llevo a alguien por delante, Patricia estaba en el suelo con una montaña de libros a cada lado.

- Candy…

-Patty lo siento…- le dio la mano y entre ambas los recogieron.

_¿Más libros? _pensó con una mueca, la primera vez que piso la biblioteca quiso salir corriendo ¿Qué no bastaba con los que habían en su habitación? Y ahora Patricia traía más

- vine a devolverlos, los preste la semana pasada ¿has venido a estudiar?

Una pelirroja entro en la biblioteca, según Luisa la hermana Keith pidió algunos ejercicios, no tenía ganas de estudiar quizás podía encontrar alguien a quien copiar. Antes de seguir unas risas llamaron su atención, paradas cerca de los estantes vio a Patricia junto a una rubia, camino hacia ellas mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, ya sabía a quién le copiaría.

-Candy aquí en el colegio- murmuro cuando término de acercarse ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Y ¿Cuándo había llegado? Esos días se había ido con su hermano para preparar la visita de la tía abuela, su madre había conseguido un pase y les había enviado un acompañante pero nadie le informo que la rubia llegaría ahí al San Pablo. La rabia inundo su cuerpo al pensar que recibiría la misma educación que una huérfana de establo. No paró hasta quedar frente ellas que detuvieron sus risas. Patty sonrió en cambio Candy ya imaginaba que venía.

-Hola Elisa.- antes que Patty las presentara Candy la saludo

-¿ustedes se conocen?

-por supuesto que la conozco Patty.-Elisa siempre la había tomado como objetivo de sus maldades, se esperaba algún comentario humillante. -te presentare a todas Candy- no se esperaba eso.

-Gracias- Patty sonreía y Candy la miraba sin confiarse aun

-chicas ella es Candy Andrew de Norteamérica una dama de establo.

-Elisa…

-¿de establo? - la biblioteca antes vacía comenzó a llenarse, las amigas de Elisa la rodearon y las que estaban en el pasillo entraron

-así es y ahora miembro de la familia Andrew hasta hace pocos días cuidaba caballos en un establo ¿no es así Candy? Y eso no es todo chicas debo agregar que también fue abandonada por sus padres…- La sonrisa en la cara de Elisa creció cuando dio un paso al frente dio otro pero antes de acercarse una voz masculina trono detrás de ella.

-Basta.- el castaño camino hasta colocarse delante de la rubia y enfrentarse a Elisa.

-Terry…–Candy trato de detenerlo pero ya Terry había aguantado mucho.

-¿Eh?- la pelirroja le miro confundida, ella no sabía quién era él, a su alrededor los que sabían murmuraban su presencia en la biblioteca, ya era raro verlo entrar en el aula de clases ¿y ahora en la biblioteca y defendiendo una estudiante? -¿Así le habla a un dama?

-no me dirigí a una. – se escucho un "Oh" departe de todos pero nadie se metió.

-Es usted un sinvergüenza.- solo esperaba saber quién era para ir con la hermana Grey, se había fijado en su uniforme, y reiría cuando lo echaran del colegio y Candy se iría con él.

-Es mejor que ser una víbora venenosa.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- de no ser porque Candy estaba en medio de todo aquello hubiera reído, al fin alguien ponía a Elisa en su lugar.

-Deberías verte la cara es muy graciosa es mejor que ir al zoológico.- la biblioteca se había llenado tanto de hembras como de varones, pero ninguno de los chicos salió en su defensa y sus amigas apartaron la mirada como si no la conocieran.

-Terrence Grandchester.- con la fuerte voz de la religiosa cesaron las murmuraciones pero nadie se movió todos se quedaron observando quien se llevaría el castigo.

-¿Que pasa hermana? – la miro impaciente.

-Esta ofendiendo una alumna

-Esta alumna ofendió a Candy

-La hermana grey…-no la dejo continuar, sentía la ira recorrer su cuerpo al ver a Elisa humillando una vez más a Candy, no lo permitiría. Ya los había separado muchas veces.

-Infórmele si quiere me gustaría saber cómo sigue permitiendo el abuso en su colegio.- todos conocían que él no temía retar a las autoridades pero siempre había sido con burla y no había llegado tan lejos, incluso la monja se sintió intimidada.

-Un caballero no se comporta así, su padre…-otra vez volvió a interrumpirla.

-Mi padre estará de acuerdo – se giro a ver a todos los estudiantes y como una amenaza declaro -no permito que le ofendan.

-Pero que descaro defender a esta…- Elisa en verdad estaba tentando su suerte.

-Cuidado con lo que…-pero antes de acabar la frase una voz autoritaria reprendió a la pelirroja

-Basta Elisa.

-Hermana grey.- todos giraron para verla entrar.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? Terrence acompáñame, el resto a sus clases.

Ante la orden todos comenzaron a irse, Candy no podía permitir que Terry pagara las maldades de Elisa y menos por defenderla a ella pero antes que protestara Terry apretó su mano llamando su atención cuando lo miro el negó con la cabeza, estaba serio y aunque no quería hacerle caso pensó que tal vez lo empeoraría todo.

De todas las veces que Terrence había estado en su oficina ninguna había sido por una estudiante, la misma estudiante que él había llevado.

-¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca?- pregunto sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

-lo mismo que todos.- Terry permaneció de pie.

-¿dices que fuiste a estudiar?

-para eso estamos aquí.

-tú no, nunca te habías presentado a clases.

-debería estar alegre, estoy haciendo lo que querían ¿no?- como si él no hubiera dicho nada la monja continuo:

-nunca te ha gustado estar aquí ¿qué cambio?- ante su encogimiento de hombros continuo.- ¿es por ella verdad?- él solo la miro.- si, es por la señorita Andrew… ¿Que tiene ella?

-Ella está bajo mi protección.- y no había discusión. Desde que estaba ahí él era prácticamente intocable, hacia de las suyas y nadie lo retaba, ahora quería usar eso a favor de Candy.

-¿También la del duque?- se las arreglo para aparentar que lo que había dicho Terrence no la afecto, pero la protección de un Grandchester…

-¿Le importa mucho la opinión de mi padre no es así?- Terry le sonrió con burla.

-Necesito saber que opina el duque de esto.

-Llámelo si quiere pero nadie ofenderá a Candy.- volvía a estar serio.

-La defiendes mucho.- hablaba mas para sí.

-Y la defenderé más si es necesario.

No dejaba de morder sus uñas pensando en Terry, a su espalda Elisa seguía murmurando su vida de sirvienta y del hogar a sus amigas pero eso no le importaba, la voz firme de la religiosa llamo al orden y todas corrieron a sus asientos, Elisa un poco molesta por ser interrumpida.

-atención voy a presentarles una nueva compañera.

-soy Anne Britter me alegro mucho de poder estudiar con ustedes.

-tenemos otras dos compañeras de América en esta clase, Elisa Legan, Candy White Andrew por favor de pie.

Candy miraba a Anne con una gran sonrisa

_No pensé que te vería tan pronto_

-ocúpense de ella hasta que se habitué al colegio

-si hermana- respondieron ambas.

-siéntense, el pupitre al lado de Candy está libre ¿verdad?- Candy lo miro con ilusión, Anne podría sentarse a su lado y se pondrían al corriente de sus vidas- tómalo Anne

-hermana yo conozco a Elisa ¿no podría sentarme con ella?- la monja sintió un poco pena ante el rechazo publico que había sufrido la rubia

La sonrisa en el rostro de Candy se borro. _Anne me evita, no la hace feliz verme _

-¿el asiento junto a Elisa?- a Elisa le brillaron los ojos, "_una menos que poner en contra de Candy"_ pensó al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de la rubia que había volteado a verla un momento.

-hermana Keith yo puedo sentarme junto a Candy –Patty había levantado la mano al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar, la monja sonrió un poco agradecida

-gracias patricia- sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se dirigió a Anne -entonces puedes sentarse allí

Anne se dirigió a su asiento sin mirar ni una sola vez en dirección a Candy y cuando paso a su lado bajo a un mas el rostro apresurando sus pasos. Patty en cambio recogió sus libros y con una sonrisa ocupo el lugar junto a la rubia

-¿te pasa al algo Candy?

-no, nada gracias por sentarte conmigo

-silencio, empecemos la lección de hoy.

Saco un cuaderno para comenzar a escribir ya después le pediría a Terry que le explicara algunas cosas

_¡Terry, tengo que hablar con él!_

A pesar de que sus pensamientos estaban con el castaño logro tomar unos apuntes

En el camino pidió al cochero se desviara al colegio

Aun podía recordar la tarde de ayer en el estudio luego que Sara se fuera, esa mujer estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía, con un suspiro cansado se recostó en el asiento mientras los recuerdos llenaron su mente

Soltó una alegre carcajada al recordar la cara de Sara esa mujer en verdad parecía estar loca ¿debería hacerle caso a colín y deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas? Ciertamente Terry no la soportaba ni ella a él ¿Por qué había durado tantos años con esa farsa? Pero lo sabía. Sara era un recordatorio que le impedía buscar aquello que tanto anhelaba, si tan solo tuviera más valor…

-señor hemos llegado.

Bajo recordando el motivo de su visita al colegio no era para hacer otra donación o para arreglar alguno de los problemas de su hijo tampoco era una visita de cortesía

En su salón de té había dejado a Martha atendiendo a sus invitados que estaban ansiosos por volver a ver a su nuera

El también quería conocerla.

El día de ayer les había prometido que hoy la verían y como todo ingles de palabra había venido en busca de su hijo y su "esposa" algo le decía que esa era la dueña de klin. No le molestaba tener al coati en casa incluso se alegraba había reducido las visitas de de Sara lo cual le regalaba un poco de paz hasta que salía a algún evento social y se la encontraba. Que diferente seria si en esos eventos sociales quien lo acompañara fuera "_ella"_.

¿Por qué seguían llegando esos recuerdos? A veces podían ser una tortura en especial por las noches cuando estaba solo en una cama demasiado grande para él, la había comprado así para pasar el resto de sus noches a su lado. Seis años era todo lo que le había dado, un hijo y los recuerdos dulces y el amargo adiós, verla perderse en ese barco…

Si tan solo le hubiese escuchado pero en cambio se fue, dejándolos solos.

-Eleonor…-un suave susurro que el viento se llevo y que dudaba llegara a la única dueña de su corazón

-Mi lord…- una de las monjas salió a su encuentro al verlo en los pasillos -la hermana Grey vendrá en un momento por favor sígame

Siguió a la monja perdiéndose detrás de la gran puerta de madera, tomo asiento pensando que podía entretener tanto a la madre superiora que siempre que se le anunciaba su visita dejaba cualquier cosa por ir a verle inmediatamente.

Respiro tranquila cuando la clase termino, se había salteado unas cosas pero Patty prometió prestarle su cuaderno. Antes de irse escucho claramente las risas de Elisa y algunas chicas que rodeaban a Anne, aunque no quería debía pasar por un lado de ellas si quería salir por la puerta, miro la ventana considerándola pero aparto la idea pensando que no quería ganar un castigo.

-¿tú sabías que Candy se crio en el hogar de ponny o algo así y que fue adoptada por la familia Andrew?- Luisa lo había dicho lo bastante alto como para que las que aun quedaban dentro del salón escucharan

-Luisa no es ponny o algo así sino el hogar de ponny-conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse contra Luisa hablo lo mas calmadamente que pudo - es un hermoso lugar y está en las montañas, recuérdalo.- antes de irse le sonrió y Salió sin mirar atrás, conservando su dignidad luego de haber defendido el lugar donde creció y en lugar de azotar la puerta salió dejándola cerrarse suavemente sin mostrar ni un poco de la rabia que sentía

En el pasillo ya era otra cosa, no podía dejar de murmurar por lo bajo lo mucho que le molestaba que Anne no hubiera defendido el lugar donde habían crecido o que la hubiera negado y que las chicas en ese colegio solo juzgaban por el dinero ¿Qué tenia de malo ser adoptada?

-hola Candy.- una voz masculina a su espalda la distrajo

-señor Britter.- sonrió al acercarse el estaba de pie cerca del cuarto de visitas.

-¿podemos hablar?

-Claro que si- hace tanto que no lo veía, le sonrió con cariño y él se la devolvió.

-Veras Candy, Anne ha sido cambiado de colegio, esta mañana la he traído…

-Ya la he visto señor Britter- dijo escondiendo su pena, pero el pareció verla.

-a mi no me preocupa pero mi mujer insiste en eso de que Anne se crio contigo en el hogar.

-Dígale que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, tenemos clases juntas y ella prefirió sentarse al lado de Elisa y yo respetare eso.

-te lo agradezco mucho.- pero él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Anne. - ¿Candy?

-¿sí?

-a veces pienso que si en lugar de Anne hubieras entrado tu en la familia los Britter hubieran cambiado mucho.

-señor Britter…- no sabía que decir.

-Anne es una buena chica dulce y educada…- la hermana Margaret llego hasta ellos interrumpiéndolo.

-Señor Britter, la hermana Grey le vera en un momento en su oficina.

-Si hermana…- la monja al ver a Candy

-Candy deberías estar en tu habitación estudiando.

-Si- se iba ir corriendo como siempre pero recordó las normas y que aun no se despedía -adiós señor Britter

-adiós Candy.- él también sonrió, y como había echo desde que las conoció a ambas las comparo mentalmente. Siguió a la hermana pensando lo mucho que le hubiera gustado tener a Candy como hija.

La rubia camino por los pasillos, el señor Britter solo había querido que entendiera el mensaje, no querían que nadie se enterara que Anne era adoptada o que ella la conocía. Solo había una persona en ese colegio aparte de sus primos que no le molestaba que lo fuera…

-¡Terry!-

Estaba cerca de la oficina de la hermana donde seguramente estaría Terry. No había podido concentrarse en la clase y aunque debería dirigirse a su cuarto a estudiar se paseo varias veces por la puerta ¿debería entrar y enfrentar a la hermana grey o no ayudaría en nada?

Cuando la puerta se abrió lo vio salir junto a la religiosa ninguno traía buena cara, espero que la hermana Grey se perdiera por el pasillo antes de darle alcance.

-espera Terry…- el volteo al escuchar su voz y su cara paso de un ceño fruncido a una sonrisa.

-¿Candy? ¿Qué pasa pecas?- tomándola de un brazo la llevo fuera del pasillo, lejos de la vista de cualquiera que pasara.

-no tenias porque hacerlo…-antes que él la interrumpiera murmuro- pero gracias.

-no tienes nada que gradecer Candy.

-si tengo…lo que hiciste fue…nadie había…- debía parecer una tonta pero Terry no se rio de ella seguía mirándola fijamente.- nunca nadie me había defendido así, no de esa manera…

-¿de qué manera?- _¿Debía explicárselo? _esperaba poder hacerlo.

-Stear y Archie incluso Anthony…- Terry apretó sus manos a sus costados al oír ese nombre el cual no había escuchado desde la época del colegio podía sentir el mismo rencor pero claro ahora estaban en la época del colegio y para Candy todo era reciente y el aun no se había ganado un lugar en su corazón –ellos en varias ocasiones me defendieron de Neil pero tu…ellos son mis primos en cambio tu eres…- se detuvo sin poder decirlo _¿un amigo?_ No, el era más que eso.

-¿soy qué?- el también quería saberlo.

-tú eres…tu eres- lo vio sonreír antes su problema - ¡Tu sabes lo que eres!

-¿en serio?

-¡Terry!

-ya pecosa claro que lo se…-le guiño un ojo y ante su sonrojo no pudo evitar abrazarla porque la necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, que estaban juntos. Que ni mil Elisas, ni mil hermanas Greys, ni mil Anthonys…mierda estaba celoso, claro que lo estaba. Se molesto en que ella lo nombrara pero aprendía de sus errores y en lugar de empujarla y herirla con crueles palabras la apretó a su cuerpo. Ella se dejo abrazar rodeo con sus brazos su cuerpo y se quedo así escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Terry la había entendido aunque no pudiera nombrar lo que eran, pensó en las clases, ya habían terminado y a Terry no lo habían castigado o no estaría con ella, debía preguntarle y así podrían ir a la colina... la suave voz de Terry la acaricio perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Candy…

-¿Si?- agradecía haber encontrado su voz, seguían estando muy cerca aunque habían roto el abrazo.

-¿te gustaría ver a Klin?

-¿a klin?- sus ojos se iluminaron y ante su dicha Terry volvió a sonreír, se inclino hasta rozar sus mejillas.

-Mañana- le susurro al oído.

-¿Qué pasa mañana?- imaginaba que se trataba de klin pero no quería que se apartara, le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

-iremos a ver a klin

A su espalda la puerta se abrió dando paso a la madre superiora que una vez hubo saludado al duque como se debía tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio

-Duque de Grandchester, como siempre es un placer tenerlo por aquí.

-mi visita será breve.

- ¿ha venido hacer uno de sus donativos?- pregunto nerviosa, recién había tenido al hijo del duque en su oficina solo salió un momento para atender al señor Britter y ahora el duque estaba frente a ella.

-esta vez he venido por Terrence…- la monja engrando los ojos.

-¿Ya se ha enterado?- cuando intento refrenar sus palabras esta ya habían salido.

-¿de qué debo enterarme?- demando saber con su habitual autoridad

-su hijo…él ha estado hace poco en mi oficina.- dijo sin querer soltar el motivo.

-eso es no es nuevo ¿Qué paso esta vez?

-una alumna…-eso llamo su atención, ante el silencio de la religiosa que no sabía si seguir pregunto exasperado

-hermana Grey ¿qué paso con mi hijo y esa alumna?

- su hijo la ha defendido

-¿Terrence la defendió?- era una pregunta tonta ya que eso le había dicho, Terry a pesar de ser rebelde era un caballero ingles solo había una mujer con la que no se comportase y el no lo juzgaba por odiar a Sara el mismo pensaba que también la odiaba en ocasiones, pero algo en el tono de la monja le decía que había algo más. Había ido hasta el colegio buscando la misteriosa dama de la que Terry había hablado y todos parecían conocer y algunos pensaban era su nuera, debía ser la misma y si estaba en ese colegio como Terry decía entonces también era la misma de la que hablaba la monja.

-si me permite la pregunta duque de Grandchester- devolvió la atención a la religiosa necesitaba conseguir toda la información que pudiera sin que esta se enterara- no es que dude de la palabra de su hijo pero necesito que usted me confirme si la señorita White Andrew esta bajo su protección eso es lo que él ha afirmado.- _bingo_, pensó ahora tenía un nombre.

-Hermana Grey si mi hijo dice que defenderá a la señorita White no me queda más que decir que se encuentra bajo el cuidado de la casa Grandchester

-¿Co-como dice?- _entonces era verdad_ la monja no salía de su desconcierto _¿sabrá esa niña la suerte que tiene?_ No quería pensar en las murmuraciones que se crearían después del incidente en la biblioteca ahora con la afirmación del duque…-Es una Andrew- murmuro como si el duque no lo supiera ya.

-¿Y?- al igual que su hijo no era famoso por su paciencia.

-¿Debo informar a su familia?-más que una orden parecía una pregunta.

-Por el momento no. – acostumbrado a dar órdenes dio la vuelta para irse, ya no tenía más que hacer ahí.

-Duque si me permite la pregunta – aunque titubeo finalmente pregunto- ¿que hay entre Terrence y la señorita White?

-Eso hermana lo sabrá a su momento- no quiso admitir que él también deseaba saberlo, lo mejor en estos casos era hacer como si sabias y fingir ante todo Londres que ahora tenía una nuera, ya se las arreglaría más adelante.

-¿quiere decir que hay algo?

-con su permiso, iré a ver a mi hijo.- por reglas del colegio los familiares debían verlos el día de visita mensual, pero ante sus donativos a él nunca se había aplicado y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Al salir no esperaba tener las cosas fáciles pero ahí estaban bien escondidos a los ojos de las monjas pero no los suyos, sin esperar más se acerco a los arboles que escondían perfectamente a la pareja. De hecho el no los habría visto de no ser porque reconoció la voz de su Terrence.

-Buenas tardes Terrence.- ambos habían terminado riendo recostados en el pasto, se levantaron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron. Terry maldijo por lo bajo, sabía que debían haber ido a la colina pero pensó que estarían seguros con la protección de los arboles. Adopto una expresión fría ante su padre, ya la hermana debía haberlo puesto al tanto.

-Buenas tardes duque.- su saludo fue frio y Candy busco su mirada tratando de entender su trato, estaban frente a un duque.

-¿no presentas?

-¿para qué?- Candy estaba viendo un lado de Terry que no conocía pero otra vez ese sentimiento, si, su locura le decía que había estado frente a este Terry. Pero para ella Terry había sido amable sin desprecios y esa mañana había visto otra de sus facetas en la biblioteca.

-es lo que dictan las normas y las buena educación.- no se había inmutado frente al tono de su hijo, estaba a la defensiva y suponía el porqué.

- no tengo educación ¿no recuerdas?

- Terry.- no quería que Candy lo viera así ni que presenciara sus discusiones ya sabía cómo se pondría, devolvió su mirada al duque y por un momento aparto su rencor, el se había prometido una segunda oportunidad y ahora lo olvidaba y actuaba como un idiota frente a ella

- Candy te presento al duque de Grandchester…mi padre.- Richard sintió una calidez llenarlo ante la última palabra.

- un placer Milord.- trato que la reverencia saliera correcta, se sentía nerviosa no porque fuera un duque sino porque era el padre de Terry.

-Papá, ella es Candy…White Andrew.- como supuso estaba frente a la chica.

-el placer es mío señorita White, Terry…-su hijo alzo una ceja ante su diminutivo – iré a hablar con la hermana Grey- ambos se pusieron tensos ante esa mención.- me gustaría que almorzar contigo, usted también está invitada señorita White.

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres?- trato de controlarse pero su tono había salido alto, su padre lo miro sin inmutarse.

-solo quiero una tarde con mi hijo y conocer a su amiga.

-¿solo eso?

-¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?- esta vez fue él quien alzo una ceja, Candy sonrió ante el gesto que parecía venir de familia.

-por nada.

-muy bien iré por sus pases de salida.

El duque se alejo camino a la oficina, Candy veía la tensión en los hombros de Terry, tomo su mano y le dio un apretón. El inmediatamente volteo a verla

-¿no te molesta adelantar la visita a klin?- ella negó con su cabeza y con su mano aliso las arrugas en la frente de Terry

-te pondrás viejo si sigues frunciendo tanto la frente.

-¿y ya no me querrás?- trago grueso ante sus palabras ¿de dónde habían venido? Terry al ver sus nervios se etiqueto de estúpido pero las palabras habían salido sin pensar.

-Siempre te voy a querer Terry.-musito apenas audible pero Terry la escucho y sintió su corazón acelerarse ¿cuántas veces tenía que declararse indirectamente para que ella lo reconociera? Quizás era hora de ser más directo.

-¿Siempre? Eso es mucho tiempo… ¿Segura que podrás aguantarme? Ya has visto como soy

-sí, eres un poco amargado con tu padre. No frunzas el ceño ¿qué te he dicho?- acompaño la riña con sus risas.

-que siempre me querrás.

Luego de escuchar el adelante abrió la puerta.

-Milord…- le hermana Grey se levanto de su silla detrás del escritorio pero la voz del duque la detuvo en el camino.

-mi hijo y la señorita Andrew se irán conmigo.- sin tomar asiento su voz se escucho clara.

-duque…- Richard se detuvo junto a la puerta

-deles un pase de salida.

-no ha sido mi intención ofenderle.- abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo:

-no lo ha hecho.

-entienda que necesitaba saber…-pero él la corto impaciente.

-hermana Grey el día de hoy ando corto de tiempo y creo que ha quedado claro lo que he dicho, con su permiso.

…

En el cielo.

Nix miro nuevamente a la tierra.

-¿entonces…dicen que es una buena obra?- no habían tenido más opción que contarle luego que el ángel había metido sus narices debajo de la nube.-Los tres asintieron y Ralp solo se cruzo de brazos.- aun no estoy muy seguro, creo que se han equivocado…

-¿tú que sabes?- le interrumpió indignado, el no se metía en sus obras.

-¿es una buena obra?- repitió la pregunta, solo que esta vez la hizo a Angus. Del pequeño grupo entre la luciérnaga la estrella y los dos ángeles podía decir que ese era el más sensato.

Angus hecho una mirada a todos antes de contestar:

-lo es, esta vez el pequeñín no se equivoco.

Nix entrecerró los ojos y finalmente abrió la boca para contestar, inconscientemente se inclinaron hacia delante ansiosos por su respuesta.

Continuara…

* * *

holaaaaaaa! volviii! este capi tiene 22 paginas de word! demasiado largoo?

buenoo para mañana el otro capii! y gracias por todos sus review! perdon por la tardanza :) mañana respondooo todos sus review orita el sueño me mata :)


	9. Nuevas Oportunidades

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kioko Misuki e Igarashi, la idea del fic es de una de las lectoras de Wendy Grandchester: "cascada**"

* * *

**NO OLVIDEN LEER ABAJO! HAY UN LINK! Y la idea de este capi pertenece a Wisal :) espero les guste! FELIZ LECTURA!**

* * *

Capitulo 9

-¿interrumpo? - inquirió el duque con una ceja levantada, pero a pesar de su seria expresión por dentro sonreía. Reconocía el brillo en los ojos de su hijo, el mismo que alguna vez su padre debió ver en él. Odiaba pensar en el hombre que lo separo de la mujer que amaba, y que aun era capaz de robarle el sueño; había estado cometiendo sus mismos errores con su hijo dando el mismo trato que había recibido.

Ante la voz firme del duque Candy se separo de Terry unos pasos que el castaño acorto de inmediato y sin importarle la presencia de su padre tomo a Candy de la mano para guiarla al pasillo.

-como todo caballero haría- murmuro el duque a su espalda.

Un caballero no la tomaría de la mano tan familiarmente, no si no eran nada, ofrecería su brazo para que ella se apoyara pero estaba a la defensiva, no sabía que tramaba su padre. En el pasillo ambos se soltaron, esa mañana ya habían dado mucho de que hablar en la biblioteca y no sería recomendable que una monja los viera así. El duque pasó a su lado hasta llegar a la salida, algunos curiosos se detuvieron a ver antes de entrar a sus salones, ayudada por el castaño Candy subió seguida de Terry. Dentro del coche reinaba el silencio la rubia iba frente a padre e hijo, el duque miraba por la ventanilla y Terry la miraba a ella.

El viaje se hizo largo, quizás por la tensión, cuando sintió que dejaban de moverse corrió las ventanas, habían llegado. El duque bajo primero al estar junto a la puerta y antes de hacerlo ella se encontró con la mano de Terry extendida sonrió antes de tomarla y ya con sus pies en la acera el no la soltó. Veía al padre de Terry caminando adelante sin voltear ni una sola vez cosa que agradecía ¿Qué estaría pensando de ellos? Sintió el agarre demasiado fuerte y levanto su vista al castaño el caminaba con el ceño fruncido con la mirada fija en la espalda de su padre.

-¿Terry?- susurro esperando que a esa distancia el duque no pudiera oírlos

El cambio su ceño por una sonrisa pero no la engaño ¿estaría preocupado por las mismas razones que ella? Antes de abrir la boca y preguntar la enorme puerta ya era abierta por un hombre bajito que hizo una reverencia y un Mi Lord salió de su boca. El duque entrego su sombrero al tiempo que preguntaba:

-¿los Phillips?- el anciano los miro un momento y respondió:

-en el salón.- el duque asintió y los miro antes de decir:

-bien vamos – Terry no entendía su juego pero lo siguió tirando de la mano de Candy que intento soltarse pero solo consiguió que el la apretara más fuerte, pensaba en decirle algo como que estaban en la casa de su padre pero se detuvo ante las risas que salían de las puertas abiertas, una vez dentro fueron recibidos por una alegre Martha.

-Buenos días- Candy sonrió al igual que Terry a la abuela de Patty pero otro saludo en la estancia les corto la respuesta.

-Buenos días Candy, querida te esperábamos…-el rostro de ambos jóvenes perdió el color al ubicar la voz cerca de las ventanas donde la misma mujer del barco se encontraba sentada.- oh, también a ti Terrence ¿Cómo estás?

Su sonrisa era cálida, Terry compuso la expresión de su rostro ocultándola rápidamente detrás de una máscara, lástima que Candy no supiera nada de teatro, su cara seguía mostrando la misma sorpresa y temía que de un momento a otro le diera algo

No esperaba encontrarse con ellos, en realidad no esperaba ver a nadie del Mauritania. Dirigió su mirada a Terry que le devolvió la misma, el tampoco sabía que hacían ellos ahí.

-bien…-el sonido salió extraño de su garganta, la mujer se acerco y le dio un afectuoso abrazo

-¿segura? estas un poco pálida.- el duque miraba la escena desde una esquina.

-si yo…- no sabía que decir, Terry dio un paso al frente respondiendo por ella.

-debe ser el viaje, se marea fácilmente en los carruajes.

-oh, entiendo también me pasa, recuerdo la vez en que… - La mujer no paraba de parlotear y Terry miro a su padre, ahora entendía todo, los trajo para hacerlos quedar en mal, para…

-Terrence acompáñame al estudio- ¿Por qué al estudio, cuando podía acabar con su mentira ahí mismo? Claro su padre era un caballero y debía estar pensando en no dejar en mal a Candy, agradeció eso.

No le había gustado el tono autoritario y al fijar nuevamente sus ojos en los ojos del duque se percato de un extraño brillo, Terry solo enarco una ceja y ante los sorprendidos ojos del duque le siguió sin rechistar, se esperaba al menos una réplica.

En el estudio se planto frente a su padre, este ocupo su lugar detrás del escritorio, lo invito a tomar asiento pero el castaño se negó, estaba decidido a no repetir errores. Ya su padre le había negado ayuda en el pasado y tenía que ver con su rubia pecosa, olvido sus pensamientos de darle una oportunidad a su progenitor, sentía la rabia correr por sus venas. Richard observaba a su hijo firme delante del él con los ojos desafiantes, no era así como quería empezar el día, con un suspiro fatigado comenzó a decir:

-imaginaras mi sorpresa al enterarme que ahora tengo una nuera – Terry seguía callado, no era que se estuviera humillando delante de su padre solo lo hacía por Candy, aguantaría las palabras del duque siempre y cuando no involucrara a Candy y si lo había llevado a él solo al estudio imaginaba que así seria.- la hermana Grey me informo lo sucedido en la biblioteca esta mañana, dice que has tomado a la señorita White bajo tu protección ¿porque Terrence?

El duque no hacia pregunta solo daba órdenes por lo que no se la esperaba sino más bien un _"no puedes hacerlo" _pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrarse respondiendo con la verdad, tal vez fue la calidez que creyó ver en sus ojos, una mirada que no le había dado en mucho tiempo.

-porque ya una vez la perdí.- los recuerdos de las escaleras llegaron dolorosos como el momento en el que los vivía- Di todo por sentado, creí que ella siempre estaría ahí, no luche y cuando ella se fue se llevo una parte de mi vida. Esta vez no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces, la quiero a mi lado aunque tenga que raptarla -Richard sonrió recordando cuando secuestro una americana que se negaba a hacerle caso- Candy es…ni siquiera sé que es. Decir que es especial es quedarme corto. Ella es exasperante, no teme retarme o desafiarme, quiere hacerme una mejor persona y aunque antes no lo acepte…-Terry miro por la ventana del estudio y sonrió viendo Candy en el jardín, Richard siguió su mirada- papá no quiero estar sin ella quiero cuidarla, entregarle mi corazón…-finalmente pudo controlar la ola de palabras, se estaba exponiendo demasiado ¿Cuándo había dicho sus sentimientos? ¿O en qué momento había usado esas palabras fuera de un escenario? Solo sabía que sentía la necesidad de decirle lo mucho que necesitaba de la rubia.

-¿todo eso paso en América?- Richard podía sentir la emoción en su voz, veía a su hijo enamorado por primera vez y solo se preguntaba ¿en qué momento había pasado? ¿Tanto de su vida se había perdido?

-si.- No había mentiras en su tono, Terry podía ser un gran actor y aunque le costara admitirlo y reconocía los años en los que su padre le había ignorado sabia cuando mentía así que contesto con la verdad. Todo el episodio de la despedida había sido en América

-¿y cómo la recuperaste?- podía notarse un interés de mas en esa pregunta, Terry alzo sus ojos hacia su padre que miraba al jardín, hacia su Candy

Las palabras de su hijo se habían quedado grabadas en su mente, la historia se había repetido, le hubiera gustado estar ahí, no sabía como una historia podía pasar en tan poco tiempo pero Terry no mentía. Quizás ellos se conocían y la chica hizo un viaje a estados unidos ¿entonces Terry no había ido en busca de su madre? Todo era confuso.

-aun no lo sé- Richard volvió de sus pensamientos ¿Cuándo fue que creció tanto? ¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido? ¿Y si para _ella_ también había pasado ya? ¿Si lo había olvidado y tenía una nueva vida?- pero no pienso desaprovechar una segunda oportunidad

El tampoco lo haría si tuviera una, sonrió con ¿orgullo? Si, también había querido pero había perdido, por lo menos podía tratar que su hijo no siguiera sus pasos

-vamos fuera- susurro encaminándose a la puerta.

-¿no harás nada? –a Terry le costaba creerlo

-no dejare a mis invitados morir de hambre.- abrió la puerta del estudio pero Terry no se movía de su lugar.

-ahora a mi me gustaría saber porque lo haces.- se cruzo de brazos esperando su respuesta.

- Terry por primera vez acepta mi ayuda sin protestar- ¿Cuántos años llevaba sin oír a su padre llamarlo así? Una lenta sonrisa apareció en rostro, comenzando a tener un poco de confianza otra vez en él, podía perdonar y olvidar.

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue todo, con eso Richard entendió que él también tenía ahora una oportunidad de ser parte de la vida de su hijo, juntos llegaron al jardín. El duque no tardo en ser abordado por Thomas y Terry se dirigió hasta la mesa donde su pecosa sonreía a las anciana que parecían amigas en vez de tener solo unos minutos de conocerse.

-Terry- susurro Candy al verlo tomar asiento a su lado, uno de los sirvientes se movió hasta poner una taza de té en la mesa frente a él. Antes que Candy le hiciera la pregunta que sabía moría por hacer le sonrió.

Una sonrisa que lo decía todo. Estaba bien, en verdad estaba bien; ella le devolvió la sonrisa y ante su sorpresa acaricio su mano por debajo de la mesa, una suave caricia, un toque tierno pero que le daba fortaleza. Había extrañado ese pequeño lenguaje mudo que solo con ella parecía tener, apretó su mano debajo de la mesa.

Los sirvientes iban y venían al jardín, hacía tiempo que no tenían tanto movimiento en esa casa. Terry solo la miraba sumergir su galleta en la taza de leche para luego llevársela a los labios, Ana y Martha solo los miraban y sonreían.

**_Tome las cosas por sentado_**

**_Te quiero de una manera que…_**

**_Se paraliza todo mi ser_**

Sintiendo su mirada ella levanto la suya y le sonrió mostrando un adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?

**_Y es ahí donde aprecio los momentos que pasamos juntos_**

**_Si como tú lo has dicho puede haber un mejor amor para mí pero solo hay una persona en este mundo a quien yo realmente quiero_**

Ahora que lo pensaba había muchas cosas de ella que desconocía, y quería aprender hasta el más mínimo detalle. Como el hecho que su pequeña lengua rosa pasara buscando las migas o alguna gota de leche.

**_Serás mi amor hasta el final de mis días_**

**_Te quiero de una manera que con solo mirarte_**

**_Te quiero de la manera que solo tú me amaste_**

Richard sonrió viendo como su hijo era incapaz de apartar los ojos de la rubia, el día había ido mejor de lo que pensó. Algunas comidas al aire libre, algunos negocios y ya tenía un nuevo socio. Y estaba satisfecho con la idea de su hijo visitándolo más seguido y mas tardes como la que terminaba en ese momento.

-debemos irnos, Rebeca se morirá de celos cuando le cuente que pasamos la tarde con ustedes en casa del duque, otra vez un gusto Martha ven a visitarnos pronto.- y sin dejar de parlotear Ana se aferro del brazo de su esposo que por una vez no intento callarla, gracias a ella que no dejaba de insistir habían viajado en el Mauritania y conocido al hijo del duque y gracias a su misma insistencia se presentaron en la casa de Richard y había conseguido interesarlo en sus negocios.

Una vez el coche de los Phillips se perdió en el camino, el duque se encerró en su estudio y Martha parecía entretenida alimentando a Klin antes que Candy diera un paso más Terry la tomo de la mano sacándola del jardín, y como tantas veces ella solo se dejo llevar. Caminaron en silencio hasta una vieja puerta de madera, de su bolsillo el castaño saco un par de llaves Candy solo lo veía perdido en su mundo, sin dirigirle ni una palabra escogió una dando el clik que la abrió mostrando así unas escaleras que parecían interminables.

Volviendo a tomar su mano tiro de ella para que le siguiera, Candy no solía pensar estando a su lado prefería dejarse llevar pero las voces de Martha en el jardín la hicieron detenerse a mitad de las escaleras, no le parecía correcto que ambos se perdieran ¿y si la abuela Martha y el duque los necesitaban?

-Terry… - a pesar de querer llegar lo antes posible dejo de tirar su mano y volteo a verla, podía leer la duda en sus verdes ojos, y escuchar sus pensamientos como si los dijera en voz alta, su cara era un espejo reflejando cada uno de ellos. No quería escuchar de sus labios un "no podemos", ya mucho tenia con que ella se hubiera ido del hospital, tenía planes con ella, una vida a su lado y se debía luchar contra la propia Candy para conseguirlos, lo haría. El podía estar arrastrándola lejos de la sensatez, no sería correcto que estuvieran solos fuera de las miradas de todos pero si podía tan solo robarle al tiempo lo que habían perdido entonces lo haría.

No importándole parecer un chiquillo le regalo una sonrisa, no era tierna como las otras que Candy le había visto, aun así le era familiar, Terry pensó que era hora que Candy conociera al viejo Terry Grandchester, no iba a volver a ser un idiota con ella. Pero si la retaría y presionaría hasta conseguir que le siguiera hasta el fin del mundo. Quería lograr ser indispensable para ella tanto como ella lo era para él.

Aferro su mano fuertemente para que no pudiera soltarse y sin que ella imaginara su travesura corrió escaleras arriba no dándole más opción que seguirle. En el último escalón estaban sin aliento Terry aun sonreía viendo el esfuerzo que la rubia hacia por recuperar el aliento, su mano libre se encontraba en su pecho que subía y bajaba buscando oxigeno al igual que él, sus mejilla teñidas de rosa por el ejercicio la hacían ver a un más hermosa, quería besarla pero se contuvo al ver sus ojos fulminantes. Si, estaba preciosa.

-¡Te-Terry!- estaba recuperando el habla y él sabía que la riña no tardaría en venir, quiso adelantarse girando para que ella pudiera ver otra puerta de madera, sacando el mismo juego de llaves introdujo una en la cerradura abriéndola y tirando de la pecosa dentro aunque estaba un poco renuente termino de entrar, últimamente le costaba decidir que era correcto y que no, con Terry todo se sentía bien, todo estaba bien. Y aunque su mente tratara de decirle que estar con Terry a solas no estaba bien hizo oídos sordos.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación, la poca luz que entraba de una ventana en lo alto la iluminaba, a pesar del polvo el lugar no daba miedo como pensó que lo haría cualquier espacio descuidada en una mansión, recordó la vez en que Elisa y Neil la encerraron en aquel baile donde escucho la historia del supuesto fantasma en casa de los Andrew en cambio este lugar era diferente desprendía un aire melancólico incluso diría que romántico como si encerrase una historia.

Terry la veía admirando cada detalle, su corazón se llenaba de recuerdos de solo pensar en su infancia, había llevado a Candy hasta otro de sus refugios. Tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco sin estar ahí, cuando su padre negó su ayuda a Candy había ido por última vez a despedirse del lugar pensando que nunca volvería a esta ahí. Cada mueble encerraba un momento en su memoria, la mancha en la alfombra. Los días en que tenía una familia ¿sería tan traumática la separación que sus recuerdos de la infancia estaban intactos? Cuando estaba en silencio estaba recordando cada uno de ellos, otras veces prefería ir a un bar y olvidarse de todo.

Las sabanas protegían los objetos del polvo pero nada protegió su corazón del dolor de la separación, un dolor que vivió dos veces y no se expondría a un tercero.

Perdidos en sus pensamientos cada uno tomo un camino diferente, Candy se acerco a la ventana mientras el castaño quitaba algunas sabanas, tenía una vista de todo el jardín. Apoyando sus manos en el marco se puso de puntillas para mirar mejor, los sirvientes, la abuela Martha y klin saltando entre algunas flores todo se veía tan pequeño. Quiso llamar a Terry para que se acercara a ver, al voltear lo encontró ahí de pie observándola y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Sabría Terry todo lo que producía en ella? Debía saberlo sino ¿porque sonreía? ajeno a sus pensamientos Terry quito la última sabana que quedaba tomando asiento en el banquillo.

-¡Un piano! - debía tener años y dudaba que de el saliera algún sonido, aun seguía junto a la ventana sin atreverse a reducir el espacio entre ellos. El castaño palmeo el lugar a su lado antes de hacer tocar algunas notas. Ella negó con su cabeza y siguió ahí admirando lo bien que se veía, de lejos sentía que podía controlarse. -es hermoso- las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin darse cuenta, Podrían estar rodeados de polvo, de sabanas y tener poca luz pero el momento tenía su encanto y era cuando se alegraba de ser arrastrada por el castaño y que le mostrara su mundo permitiéndole conocerlo.

-Podrías admirarlo mejor de cerca.- Ella no tenia argumentos para contradecirlo y algo la atraía a su lado, él le hizo un espacio en el banquillo y ella un poco tímida se acerco dejándose caer a en el banquillo -¿ves? no era tan difícil.

Sus manos volvieron al teclado, otra vez a Candy le dio la impresión de que se perdía en su mundo. No tocaba nada en especifico, su mirada abandono sus manos para verla a sus verdes ojos, ella por su parte se perdió en el azul e incluso podía ver una infinidad de emociones danzar en ellos antes que la habitación se inundara de lo que debía ser la melodía más hermosa, le pareció que podía quedarse una vida entera así, admirando la facilidad en sus dedos al moverse y cada expresión cruzar su rostro.

-¿quieres intentar?- ella negó con la cabeza y antes que el abriera la boca respondió:

-no se tocar.- sabia que se estaba cerrando y ni ella entendía el porqué, con Terry nunca entendía sus maneras de actuar.

-puedo enseñarte…- la intensidad en la mirada de Terry y su cercanía la hizo removerse en su lugar.

-no de verdad…-estaba nerviosa, sabia lo terco que podía ser Terry y como pensó ante su negativa él prefirió insistir

-vamos pecas…-otra vez la llamaba así, y ella no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo, algo era familiar… -sabes que insistiré hasta que digas que sí.- ante su gesto arrogante se puso en guardia. Sus nervios la traicionaron.

-¿no puedes simplemente dejarlo ir?- pregunto agitando sus manos, ni ella entendía el porqué se negaba, quizás se debía a que Terry era bueno en todo y ella…pensaba otra vez en lo que dijo Elisa en la biblioteca, nunca se había sentido mal por el lugar de donde venia, estaba orgullosa. Solo eran muchas cosas, Anne, el señor Britter. Su mirada volvió a posarse sobre castaño, él le había mostrado ser diferente.

-no cuando se trata de ti.- sus palabras dichas en el tono perfecto lograron que su cuerpo se relajara pensando en lo tonta que estaba siendo, Terry no era igual a ellos, ella tampoco y solo eran ellos dos, podía dejarse llevar

-Lo siento yo…- quería disculparse por su arranque, el solo estaba siendo amable. Le regalo una sonrisa, una que mostraba su labio inferior temblar pero consiguió decir -está bien.- murmuro sin saber que mas decir, Terry le sonrió como si hubiera dado la repuesta correcta antes de rascar su nuca, claro signo de estar nervioso. Era bueno saber que no solo ella lo estaba. Su sonrisa fue mas firme.

-nunca he hecho esto…-hizo sonar algunas teclas antes de volver a mirarla.

-tampoco yo.- sonrió ante su duda.

-Muy bien, ya te he dado clases antes, no puede ser tan difícil. Aprendes rápido.- la misma sonrisa arrogante de antes había vuelto.

-tú eres un gran maestro.- con eso se gano un guiño del castaño.

-muy bien señorita pecas comencemos- ignoro su ceño fruncido tomando sus manos entre las suyas, les dio una pequeña caricia antes de ponerlas sobre el piano, también podía aprovechar se dijo con una sonrisa interna ante los nervios de la rubia con su toque. - Suéltalas un poco, muy bien, ahora como si…-buscaba la manera más simple para que pudiera entender- estuvieras sujetando… ¡un huevo!- esto de estar ejerciendo de maestro de Candy tenía sus encantos pensó con un sonrisa al tiempo que acomodaba las manos de la rubia – las muñecas hacia arriba

**_Como un destello _****_  
Llegaste a mi vida  
Encendiendo la llama  
De mi corazón. _**

A ella se le escapo una pequeña risita, el frunció el ceño cuestionándole:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- esta vez el era el ofendido.

-¿sosteniendo un huevo?- no pudo evitar la sonrisa

-si así mira- encorvo sus manos mostrándole la manera mientras ella solo le miraba divertida.

-sé cómo se sostiene un huevo Terry.- pero no podía mantenerse seria, el solo entrecerró los ojos y finalmente sonrió.

**_Todos mis sueños _****_  
Se habían marchitado  
¿No sé, qué paso?  
Se fue la ilusión... _**

-bien entonces hazlo- al ver que seguía sin tomárselo en serio tomo su mano y el mismo las acomodo, ella sonrió pero se dejo hacer, sus manos tocaron el teclado y el comenzó a guiarla, ella miraba sus manos unidas tratando de concentrarse e ignorar los nervios acumulados en sus estomago, ¿Cuándo podría tenerlo tan cerca sin hacer el papel de tonta?

Se adelanto una tecla equivocándose, aun así Terry siguió moviendo sus manos sobre las de ella. Tenía tanta paciencia como en el barco cuando la tomo en sus brazos y le regalo su primera clase de baile, sin burlas aguantando sus pisotones, o en su cuarto enseñándole matemáticas. ¿Era Terry siempre tan servicial? de reojo le vio con sus ojos fijos en sus manos unidas, detallo las líneas de su rostro, pero su mirada volvía una y otra vez a sus labios. Sintiendo su mirada Terry desvió la suya hasta ella.

**_Pero aquí estoy, _****_  
De nuevo otra vez,  
Volviendo a Ti,  
Postrado ante Ti. _**

¿Por qué seguía volviendo ese sentimiento extraño? Se fijo en la comisura de sus labios, era como vivir un recuerdo. El se iba acercando y ella solo le miraba, descansó su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Su frente contra la de ella, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración haciendo cosquillas en sus labios. Estaban tan cerca, si se movía solo un poco mas…

**_Vuelve, Vuelve a mi vida, _****_  
Vuelve a encender la llama de tu amor,  
Se que hoy  
Todo ah pasado,  
Quiero empezar una vida contigo_**

-no estás prestando atención- susurro abriendo los ojos- quizás no soy un buen maestro.

-quizás yo no soy una buena alumna.-alejo su rostro mirándola con una sonrisa.

-nada de eso solo mírame y sígueme ¿sí?-ella asintió tratando de concentrarse en mirar esta vez sus manos. -solo haz lo que yo hago.

**_Como una estrella _****_  
Que alumbra el camino,  
Que guía los pasos  
Del que se perdió. _**

Veía sus dedos ir de un lado a otro sin atreverse a un a colocar los suyos sobre el piano, era más fácil cuando él la guiaba además que le gustaba el calor de sus manos en las suyas. El detuvo sus movimientos y cogiéndola de las muñecas le hizo tocar el instrumento.

-pecas ya comprobaste que no te comerá.-trato de sonreírle pero en su lugar salió una mueca- iré más despacio.

Como la primera vez sus dedos la guiaron pacientemente para la irla soltando de apoco ante su titubeo ordeno:

-sigue.- un poco tímida siguió al principio para coger más velocidad al tener más confianza él la acompaña dividiendo el teclado en dos partes hasta que Terry toco algunas teclas en su lado y ella en las de él terminaron riendo con sus manos cruzadas.

-¿otra vez?- pregunto el castaño con sus manos sobre el instrumento.

-Sí, pero no me sabotees esta vez.- aunque si lo hacía estaría encantada pero trato de parecer seria.

-está bien.- nuevamente cada quien tocaba su parte desde su lado, Terry la observaba concentrada en tocar, Candy sonrió al sentir su mirada y sin apartarla murmuro.

-no hagas trampas.

-no las hago.- respondió inocente.

-me desconcentras.- incluso empezaba a equivocarse.

-¿Qué te mire?- no quería que viera lo afectada que estaba y aunque se volvió a equivocar pero se recompuso antes de decir

-no.- pero a él no le engañaba y estaba encantado con la idea.

-¿segura?- ella asintió y él se acerco lo suficiente para susurrar muy cerca de su oído- eres muy contradictoria- sus labios recorrieron sus mejillas antes de separarse y comenzar a tocar de nuevo, pero ella no le siguió una vez se recupero del estado en que la había dejado pregunto

-¿contradictoria?- esta vez sí lo miraba y sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo, el volvió a colocárselas en posición de tocar frente al piano.

-tus palabras dicen una cosa pero tus gestos otra- y con eso comenzó nuevamente la melodía, Candy le siguió en silencio hasta que Terry toco los últimos acordes.

-lo logre.- rio feliz antes de abrazarlo, lo tomo desprevenido pero no tardo en corresponderle y antes que pudiera encerrarla en sus brazos ella se aparto sonrojada por lo que había hecho.- perdona actué sin pensar

-no te preocupes, estas feliz y eso es lo que importa- a él no le importaban las normas del decoro se reclino hacia delante y deposito un beso en su frente, ya era casi un ritual.

-Sí, estoy feliz.- y ella se había acostumbrado a recibirlo en especial por las noches antes de despedirse, siempre era agradable sentir sus labios…

-ya no estás triste- no se esperaba eso pero él parecía seguro de lo que había dicho.

-yo no…- la interrumpió antes que lo negara

-conozco esa mirada.- ya no podía negarlo, no quería, se sentía cansada y con él podía decirlo:

-solo me dolió ver como la gente cambia tanto, cambia el corazón, como guardar las apariencias puede más que el cariño…- por primera vez compartía con alguien su tristeza, se sintió expuesta en un principio pero a medida que hablaba fue liberador compartirlo con alguien y más si ese alguien se mostraba interesado y no juzgaba como lo hacia Terry en ese momento, solo escuchaba. Y con eso era suficiente.

Había compartido sus tristezas con el padre árbol. Si caía, si estaba sola, la partida de Anne, la muerte de Anthony. Pero con una persona que te escucha, que es tan humano como tú lo eres y sabe lo que es _sentir…_

El silencio que se extendió entre ellos no era incomodo, menos después de una confesión, podían estar así entregados al juego de miradas, a lo que las palabras no podían decir. Estaban uno al lado del otro sin hablar, un verde que se exponía un azul que entendía.

_Anne tiene miedo que diga que se crio en el hogar de ponny_

No la entendía, debería estar orgullosa. En cambio prefería tener amistades que solo la querrían por su apellido a tener a su lado a su amiga de la infancia…eran hermanas. Pero siendo ella una huérfana no podrían estar juntas. La Anne del pasado se fue prometiendo escribirle algunas cartas, una promesa que pareció olvidar. Ahora estaba conociendo a Anne Britter, sus caminos era diferentes aunque estuvieran en la misma escuela. No la delataría pero tampoco aceptaba su actitud, Simplemente no podía.

El dolor de sus pensamientos comenzaba a reflejarse en su mirada, Terry no sabía antes que fantasma se estaba enfrentando pero no dejaría que la tristeza volviera, él sabía que ella había tenido una vida dura y con esta nueva oportunidad esperaba acabar con sus heridas del pasado. Antes la había visto siempre fuerte, pensaba que su vida debía ser muy feliz con tantas personas que la querían a su alrededor, pero el que siempre mostrara una sonrisa no significaba que no viviera momentos difíciles. Solo era un escudo, su manera de defenderse ante el mundo, le molestaba que con el también lo hubiera hecho… No, no era su culpa el debió haberlo visto. Pero en ese momento estaba ciego, trataba de negar sus sentimientos hacia ella, de tratar con su padre y de odiar a su madre. Ahora que estaba en paz con sus demonios era hora de echar los de ella.

-muñecas hacia arriba.- estaba tan perdida en el silencio que su voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

-como si sujetara un huevo.- le siguió el juego y parte de su alegría estaba volviendo.

**_Lo gris de mi cielo _****_  
Se vio iluminado  
Y así desde el cielo  
Tu luz me alcanzo._**

-te enseñare una nueva.- estaba decidido a hacerla feliz, aunque para ellos tuviera que sacar todo su armamento. Ella siempre lo valdría, cada cosa pequeña o grande. No se arrepentiría de dársela, hasta las estrellas si eran necesarias.

-Pero…- no se sentía lista, ¿_una nueva_? si solo había conseguido tocar algunas teclas

-¿dudas de mí, pecas?- sabía que no

-de ti no Terry, pero sí de mi.

-nunca deberías dudar de ti.

-para ti es fácil decirlo.

-será fácil, lo prometo- vio su sonrisa al darle su aprobación con un movimiento de cabeza, con el no podía ser tan difícil, no si lograba concentrarse. -ahora tú tocaras una parte y yo tocare otra.- cuando ella le miro no muy convencida el agrego- vamos se que lo harás bien.

Sin darle tiempo a seguir negándose inicio algunas notas, las primeras notas salieron algo extrañas, fuera de tiempo, pero Terry siguió tocando y ella le siguió. Comenzó a relajarse mientras la melodía fluía incluso había cogido el ritmo. Sonrió y esta vez sus dedos se movían con más seguridad. Logro apartar la mirada un momento de sus manos para ver a Terry, él la miraba y solo eso basto para que se desconcentrara.

**_Sé que volveré a ver... un milagro tuyo un milagro en mí, _****_  
Me alumbrara tu rostro  
Y me envuelve tu mirar,  
Vuelvo a conocerte,  
Tengo tu sentir,  
Tu sentir en mí,  
Vivo para Ti. _**

_¿Por qué cuando me mira me siento tan nerviosa? ¿Sabrá Terry lo que siente mi corazón?_

-¿cómo lo haces?- sentía que no estaba hablando ella sino una parte dentro de ella, la que salía a flote cada vez que estaba con él.

-¿hacer qué?- la miro sin entender.

**_Vuelve a mi vida._**

-poder tocar y al mismo tiempo mirarme.- Su risa la desconcertó.

-no me rio de ti pecas, solo me recordaste mis primeras clases, creo que tenia la misma frustración e incluso llegue a preguntar lo mismo a…-y ahí se detuvo.

-¿a quién?- pregunto no queriendo ser metiche pero en verdad quería saber- ¿un maestro?

-No…mis primeras clases no me las dio un maestro.

-¿entonces quien te enseño?- vio su duda pero Candy quería que él se abriera como lo había echo ella hacían un rato.

-¿volvemos a las preguntas?- quería contarle, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Terry…- su atención se dirigió a sus labios que en esos momentos hacían un pequeño mohín.

-me enseño… mi madre.- murmuro perdido en ellos ¿podría besarlos o era demasiado pronto?

-¿tu madre?- desvió la vista rápidamente enfocándose en sus ojos antes de dejarse llevar.

-y a ella le enseño mi padre- comenzó a contar como si tratara de una historia que en nada le afectara- cuando las clases de Eleonor ya no eran suficientes el duque busco un maestro de piano. Podría haberme enseñado él pero…no son los padres quienes deben dar clases a los hijos para eso existen las institutrices. -Sus dedos se movieron realizando una danza, la melodía los envolvía y aunque solo eran notas sin letras Candy entendió el lenguaje. Como si cada palabra fuera susurrada en su oído, como un mudo lenguaje, uno al que parecía acostumbrarse cada vez más. -no se tocar mucho, hace años que no practico.

-Terry es preciosa…- y eso era quedarse corto, la melodía podía transmitir dolor en algunas notas pero la última era como alcanzar la paz. Una historia no contada, eso le parecía y algo le decía que Terry estaba en el medio de esta historia.

-está en especial hacia mucho que no la tocaba

-¿Por qué?- una melodía así merecía ser escuchada cada instante. Él titubeo pero finalmente respondió

-la persona que me la enseño decidió dejarme.- y aunque la había perdonando sentía que aun faltaba algo, su historia en New York se había reducido a un par de visitas y una cena de celebración por su papel de Romeo.

-Terry…- ella podía sentir su dolor y ahora más que nunca quería ayudarlo como el había echo con ella, no sabía cómo o que tenía que hacer en ese momento solo podía escucharle

-mi madre, no sabía mucho pero mi padre le enseño lo que debía, él era su maestro o eso decía siempre, le gusto tanto esta canción que practico hasta aprenderla y luego me la enseño a mí, era nuestra canción.

- y es una bonita canción- tenía que decirlo y con la sonrisa que él le dio sabía que no se había equivocado.

-La canción es sobre un amor – recordó esas mismas palabras siendo dichas por su madre cada noche se sentaba frente al piano en el salón. Su padre sonriendo y el sentado en sus piernas hasta quedarse dormido.

-y… ¿ese amor…termino bien?- podía imaginar la respuesta.

-al principio si…pero como todo gran amor se volvió una historia trágica –esta vez su sonrisa no era alegre o llena de ternura, era amarga y su mirada estaba perdida en los recuerdos, en la familia que algún tuvo y perdió. El que haya perdonado a su madre no le había devuelto esa familia

-¿se volvió trágica?- no quería verlo así, quizás si él le contaba un poco si se abría ella podría ayudarlo.

-bueno digamos que no termino como ninguno lo imagino, tuvieron un hijo, fueron algunos años felices pero el tiempo nunca olvida cobrar deudas.

-¿ahora quien esta triste?- murmuro la rubia.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy triste?- sonrió pero esta no llego a sus ojos.

-¿tú mirada?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tanto así me conoces?- Fue valiente, o eso se dijo cuando ignorando el calor en sus mejillas respondió

-es la misma del barco.- él se rindió. Y pensó que cualquiera lo haría si lo miraban así, no era una mirada de lastima, era la mirada de alguien que te quiere y se preocupa.

-tienes razón pecas, estoy triste – no recordaba cuando había sentido una tristeza tan suya, pero la de Terry sentía que incluso podía tocarla, no le gustaba verlo así.

-tú has alejado la mía, ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo?- el sonrió ante sus palabras

-¿en serio quieres saber?- era una sonrisa traviesa, la misma que le dio antes de echar a correr escaleras arriba, trago el nudo de nervios que se le instalo y logro decir:

-solo dime hare lo que sea- en verdad sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verle sonreír como solo el sabia.

-pecas no deberías hacer promesas que…- ella le interrumpió.

-ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase, solo dime qué debo hacer.

-un beso- susurro sabiendo lo indecente de su proposición y que ella no lo haría. Pero Candy prefirió no pensar en lugar de eso se dejo llevar, ni ella creía que en verdad lo estaba haciendo pero algo la impulsaba aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

Sus mejillas ardieron pero supo controlarse, se acerco despacio a él hasta apoyar su mano en su pecho, Terry no creía que en verdad lo haría pero esa mirada en ella…no pudo seguir pensando, los labios de Candy se encontraban sobre los suyos y sus ojos se cerraron antes de tomar el control, Candy no sabía besar, apenas si había tenido un par de roses con él pero el solo apoyar sus labios en los suyos hizo que su corazón latiera desenfrenado, la inocencia era un mayor afrodisíaco que la experiencia. Enterró sus manos en su cabello sujetándola de la nuca para acercarla mas a él, ella había dejado sus manos aferradas a su camisa. Esta vez podía darle un beso de verdad, mordisqueo su labio inferior lo que la hizo soltar un leve gemido y entreabrir sus labios dándole paso a su lengua, como predijo ella quiso separarse al sentirla pero su mano aferrada fuertemente a su nuca se lo impidió. Candy sintió su lengua rozar la suya y se encontró tirando de su camisa para tenerlo más cerca, Terry siguió besándola y ella ya se encontraba arrinconada contra el piano mientras su cálida boca recorría la suya, la falta de aire les hizo separarse, sus ojos se abrieron a la par, Terry dirigió su mirada a sus labios, se encontraban hinchados y su respiración era agitada

Levanto su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, ella siguió su caricia recargando su cara en su mano y cerrando los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir le sonrió mostrándole ese adorable hoyuelo que el empezaba a amar y con las mejillas coloradas susurro:

-¿feliz?- respiraba con esfuerzo y las palaras salieron en un tono ronco.

-no imaginas cuanto –deposito un suave beso en su frente antes de murmurar -¿bajamos?

-Si…-pensó que era lo mejor antes que lo atacara y fuera ella quien lo arrinconara contra el piano, hacía rato que había aceptado que no eran precisamente amigos y que su pensamientos hacia el no serian inocentes, en lugar de seguir mintiéndose acepto la verdad. Por eso había decidido darle lo que había pedido y mientras el siguiera a su lado no pensaría que era correcto.

Miro nuevamente el piano antes de salir agradeciendo el momento intimo que les había regalado, Terry atrapo su mano con la suya antes de arrástrala escaleras abajo. En el salón de té se encontraba la abuela con Klin en su regazo. El coati se las estaba arreglando bien sin la rubia y disfrutaba los mismo que recibía en la casa de duque.

-hola chicos- Martha les regalo una sonrisa cómplice que Terry no dudo en devolver y aunque Candy también devolvió la sonrisa no tuvo suerte en esconder el color en sus mejillas por estar de la mano con Terry- el duque ha enviado un mensajero al colegio, ya es muy tarde para que regresen, por la mañana el cochero se encarga de llevarlos.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada a la puerta que recién se cerraba, el duque camino y extendió su brazo a Martha que con un risita se apoyo en el.

-¿pasamos al comedor? La cena está servida.- y sin esperar respuesta camino delante de ellos.

Como todo caballero Terry ofreció el suyo a Candy antes de seguir a su padre, aparto una silla para ella y camino al otro lado de la mesa, quería sentarse a su lado pero su lugar estaba a la derecha de su padre, odiando el estúpido orden tomo asiento regalándole a la rubia frente a él una calidad sonrisa. El duque hablaba con Martha que se encontraba a su izquierda, una ola de sirvientes entrando distrajo a Candy. recordaba las comidas en la casa Andrew los estricta que llegaba a ser la tía abuela para que todos utilizaran sus modales en la mesa, en algunas cenas trataba de copiar los de Elisa tratando de evitar que la retaran, Esperaba poder recordarlo todo, no quería dejar una mala impresión.

Un plato fue colocado frente a ella levanto el rostro encontrándose con la chica del pasillo, le dio una pequeña sonrisa esperando ser amistosa y aunque vio la duda en los ojos de la doncella se la volvió o eso creyó era una pequeña, muy pequeña pero eso le basto, levantando el rostro se encontró con la mirada de Terry y perdió la conciencia de los que estaban alrededor, de los sirvientes caminando de una lado a otro trayendo fuentes, del duque en la cabecera y de klim saltando bajo la mesa solo podía verlo a él, incluso olvido que intentaba memorizar que cubiertos utilizaba la tía abuela porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Terry, en ellos sentados en el banquito y en la manera en que se habían comportado.

-¿te gusta la ternera Candy?- la voz del duque la saco del pequeño momento en el que Terry la tenía atrapada.

-¿eh? A si- se concentro en comer, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Terry le hiciera hablar de sus días en el hogar, en un principio pensó en el rechazo del duque ante la idea de su hijo siendo amigo de una huérfana pero si el duque estaba ofendido no lo mostro, en cambio la escuchaba atento y rio al igual que Martha de algunas travesuras que se animo a contar.

Si bien no era correcto que una dama hablara tanto durante la cena ella lo estaba haciendo y nadie parecía molesto. Cuando llego la hora de levantarse pasaron al salón, Candy no quería sentarse y no creía que en su estomago entrara ni una taza de té. Pero conocía las normas y seguramente Martha esperaba sentarse un rato con ellos al igual que hacia la tía abuela.

Para su sorpresa el duque no se detuvo a sentarse camino a hacia las puertas y antes de salir dijo:

- Este ha sido un gran día, ahora si me disculpan estaré en el estudio.- una vez el duque cerró la puerta detrás de él Martha camino hacia las escaleras.

-yo iré a descansar.- les guiño un ojo antes de comenzar a subir, ahora estaban ellos dos solos y Terry no pensaba desperdiciar su tiempo juntos.

-¿vamos?- no supo en qué momento Terry se había acercado tanto que la palabra fue dicha en un susurro junto a su oído

Con su mano rodo las puertas de cristal y jalando de ella las atravesó hasta internarse en el jardín. Acerco su cuerpo más al suyo y redujo sus pasos hasta tenerla a su lado, ahora podían caminar a la par, cada paso que daba uno lo seguía el otro.

La noche mostraba las estrellas, las mismas que los alumbraron cuando se conocieron en el barco y en su escape dando un paseo por Londres. Era una bonita noche, antes ninguna noche le pareció así, ni en Londres ni en New York, pero ahora al lado de Candy sentía que cada noche, hora, día y segundo era hermoso, se pregunto si Candy también lo vería así, al ver su rostro que observaba las estrellas le pareció verlos aguados por un momento.

-¿estás triste otra vez?- su voz la hizo mirarlo ¿Por qué decía eso? Había estado caminando a su lado sin decir nada, solo admirando la belleza a su alrededor ¿y el creía que estaba triste?

**_Cuando miro en tus ojos _****_  
Es como ver el cielo nocturno  
O un hermoso amanecer  
Ellos tienen mucho que sostener _**

-no…-su mirada no parecía creerle- en verdad no lo estoy- en su mente no podía creer que había tenido un día tan perfecto, Terry le había regalado hermosos momentos y ese día cuando necesitaba alejarse de la escuela, de Anne…él había aparecido y como un príncipe la había rescatado llevándola a un castillo, su temor era pensar _¿cuándo desaparecería todo?_ El encanto, Terry ¿Cuánto duraría?

**_Y como las estrellas viejas _****_  
Veo que has llegado tan lejos  
Para llegar justo a donde estas  
¿Cuántos años tiene tu alma? _**

-si lo estas- La condujo a un pequeño columpio en un árbol, se había olvidado de él. Lo probo y estaba en buenas condiciones le hizo señas para que se acercara y ocupo su lugar detrás de ella apoyando su cara en su hombro - dime porque.

-tengo miedo.- susurro sin querer decir más.

-¿miedo? ¿A qué?- estaba confundido, ella y miedo nunca iban en la misma oración. Se había acostumbrado tanto a verla siempre siendo fuerte que olvidaba que también era humana, la misma conclusión llegaba a su mente, el hecho de que no mostrara sus debilidades no quería decir que no las tuviera.

Candy se debatía entre exponerse aun mas… _¿Podía decirle? ¿Cuánto más se abriría a él esa noche?_ Ladeo su rostro para mirarlo de frente. Quería arrisgarse.

-tengo miedo a que un día ya no estés.- él podía reírse de su temor, aunque una parte dentro de ella, su corazón le decía que él no lo haría.

-pecosa yo siempre estaré…

**_No quiero ser alguien que se va tan fácilmente _****_  
Estoy aquí para quedarme y hacer la diferencia que puedo hacer..._**

Pero ella no estaba tan segura, siempre creyó que Anne estaría a su lado y ella prefirió irse, estaba molesta consigo mismo porque la actitud de la morena aun le dolía, había entendido a las malas que no siempre las personas que más quieres estarán contigo. Y no hablaba solamente de Anne, solo tenía que echar un vistazo al pasado, todos seguían adelante y la abandonaban y que hacia ella seguir y sonreír, pero eso a veces cansa.

**_Tuve que aprender con lo que tengo, y lo que no estoy _****_  
Y quién soy _**

No siempre puedes mantener una sonrisa falsa, no culpaba a todas las personas que la habían dejado algunos se habían ido por fuerzas mayores, Anthony, Albert, Tom, ella misma se había ido dejando el hogar, y no culparía a Terry si algún día se iba. Todos se iban ¿Por qué sería el la excepción? Solo sabía que si dolería y aun mas.

**_Y cuando necesites espacio _****_  
Para hacer algo de navegación  
Voy a estar aquí esperando pacientemente  
Para ver lo que encuentras _**

Debía encontrar la manera de alejar su dolor, por fin la tenia para él y no pensaba permitir que sus miedos, fueran cuales fueran arruinaran su momento, si ella aun no confiaba en el debía enseñarle. No le molestaba la idea de tener que enamorarla otra vez.

-mira…- Terry levanto sus manos uniendo algunos dedos, Candy aun no entendía que hacia -No mis manos pecas mira el muro- Las luces que provenían del salón llegaban hasta ellos haciendo sombras, sonrió viendo como Terry con sus manos hacia extrañas figuras hasta que pudo apreciar la figura de un perro. Rio feliz y levanto sus manos para ella también hacer algo.

-una paloma- era algo simple pero Terry era el maestro y tomando el papel muy enserio acomodo sus manos hasta hacer la forma de pequeño perico, el también hizo uno empujando el de ella. Con él podía hasta tragar tierra y estaba segura que sería divertido. Por un momento podía olvidarse de todo, de las reglas sociales, de la tía abuela, y hasta de su nombre. Podían ser solo ellos dos, con su espalda aun recargada en su pecho miro las estrellas.

-¿Terry?- estaban tan cerca que solo susurro su nombre.

-¿Si?- el también veía las estrellas, como ella no contestaba ladeo el rostro para mirarla deteniéndose en los labios que hacia unas horas había probado

-¿alguna vez has pedido un deseo?- fijo la vista en sus ojos antes de contestar.

-una vez.- sus alientos se mezclaban pero ninguno tenía intención de apartarse.

-¿y se hizo realidad?

-sí… podría decir que aun se está cumpliendo

-¿crees que si me dices deje de cumplirse?

**_No me voy a dar por vencido con nosotros _****_  
Incluso si los cielos se ponen duros  
Te estoy dando todo mi amor  
Sigo mirando hacia arriba _**

El la miro antes de contestar:

-pedí recuperar a una persona que había perdido.- no pudo seguir sosteniendo su mirada, la aparto hasta fijarla en el cielo

-es especial esa persona.- su estomago se apretó por culpa de los ¿celos? No podía ser tan egoísta, Terry tenía derecho de querer a otra persona…como anhelaba ser ella.

-ella es mi vida entera- apretó aun mas sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-entiendo.- el siguió hablando y su aliento rozaba sus mejillas.

-nunca había creído en los deseo, mejor dicho había dejado de creer, mi fe en los milagros no existía. La desesperación me empujo y lo más sorprendente es que una vez lo dije el deseo de mi corazón se cumplió, llámame loco pero juraría que una estrella ha cumplido mi deseo

**_Porque incluso las estrellas se queman _****_  
Algunos incluso caen a la tierra  
Tenemos mucho que aprender  
Dios sabe que lo valemos _**

-no estás loco, es bueno creer.- eso le habían enseñado en el hogar de ponny

-si es bueno, ahora yo tengo una oportunidad para amar… ese fue mi deseo.

-¿un deseo para amar?- sus esperanzas cayeron, de querer a amar existen diferencias, podría quererla a ella al igual que sus primos e incluso Tom lo hacían pero amaría a otra y no habría espacio para ella tendría que irse, o podían ser amigos. Pero por alguna razón la palabra no le llenaba quería algo mas, por primera vez deseaba ese algo que nunca había sentido, algo que mucho tenía que ver con el beso en el ático, con su paseo a la luna y con una vida a su lado. Pero solo eran sueños y ahora se daba cuenta de lo lejos que estos estaban, el siguió hablando pero solo fue esa última palabra la que trajo de golpe a la realidad a su lado.

-un deseo para amarte.

_¿Amarme? _ Solo podía mirarlo mientras los latidos de su corazón parecían no tener control ¿había escuchado bien?

-Terry…- su voz estaba ronca, no sabía si era emoción o sorpresa…pero Terry había dicho amarla, a ella.

-escucha Candy, solo escucha. – el parecía nervioso pero ella no podía darle ni una pequeña sonrisa que lo relajara porque su cerebro no hacía más que repetir sus palabras buscando un significado- Nunca le he dicho a nadie esto pero yo…yo en verdad te quiero, dirás que estoy loco.- ella negó con la cabeza mientras sentía sus ojos volverse agua y no entendía el porqué.- no quiero perderte te quiero siempre a mi lado y si no fuera porque somos menores de edad te llevaría conmigo …¿a quién engaño? Lo haría ahora mismo si me dieras tu aprobación, te ofrecería una vida juntos – en sus ojos podía ver una decisión, una que le pareció extrañamente familiar, algo parecido a un recuerdo vagaba en su mente, el contándole sus sueños. Podía ver ese mismo brillo en sus ojos- tendría que trabajar, conseguir un lugar para los dos, esta vez te llevaría conmigo, no te dejaría Candy yo…- los recuerdos dolían pensó Terry recordando su despedida, el dejándola en el colegio, en el cuarto de castigo,

_ Debí llevarla conmigo, si tan solo…_

Su voz fue apenas audible pero lo suficiente para que Terry la mirara, para que recordara que la tenia ahí junto a él, que podía olvidar sus errores y vivir su presente a su lado, ahora estaba seguro que no era un sueño que ella era real y que tenía una oportunidad solo debía hacer las cosas bien

-Terry…si…si quiero esa vida juntos, yo…también te quiero- no sabía como había dejado escapar esa última palabra y quizás era demasiado pequeña para explicarle o quizás había dicho mucho, sus miedos se opacaron al ver la sonrisa en su rostro antes de pegar su frente y soltar un murmullo tan suave que le pareció una melodía.

-te quiero Candy, como no quiero a nadie, como nunca voy a querer a nadie más.

El cielo había sido testigo de una declaración de amor, una que sin un deseo no habría sido posible. Los tiempos pasan, cambian y avanzan. Los corazones se olvidan que el mundo puede estar lleno de magia, que pueden existir grandes y pequeños seres dispuesto a usarla y causar una sonrisa a quien la necesita, estamos llenos de errores si bien pueden hacernos crecer, madurar y aprender de ellos también es cierto que duelen y cualquiera daría una parte de su vida por regresar el tiempo y tener una oportunidad…

Ellos seguían abrazados, perdidos en su pequeño mundo. Ese que solo existía para ellos, Terry había entendido esta gran verdad, el había tenido su oportunidad. Ahora sentía curiosidad, si ella tuviera un deseo…

-¿y tú Candy, que pedirías?

-Lo único que deseo es que estés conmigo.- de todas las repuestas que imagino no creyó verse así de satisfecho

-siempre estaré contigo pecosa.- y quería que estuviera segura que así tuviera que convertirse en su sombra no los separarían.

-¿siempre?- lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿aun dudas de mis promesas señorita pecas?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él sonrió aprobatoriamente

**_No, no me voy a dar por vencido... _**

Recargo su espalda en su torso al tiempo que se le escapaba un bostezo.

-¿tienes sueño?- sus manos seguían unidas, ninguno parecía querer romper el abrazo.

-un poco.- pero la verdad era que moría de sueño solo no quería separase de él.

-ven, te mostrare tu habitación.- sin muchas ganas se alejaron del columpio, pero eso no rompió la intimidad que habían creado y a esas horas sin ningún sirviente caminando cerca ni nadie que los viera podían estar cerca tanto como la sociedad desaprobaba.

Recorrieron los pasillos en silencio, uno nada incomodo, las caricias que Terry brindaba en su mano con sus dedos era más que suficiente. Al llegar a su puerta suspiro llegaba el momento de separarse aunque solo fuera una noche, al menos tenía el consuelo de verlo en sus sueños ¿soñaría Terry con ella? Lo miro y el sonrió, esperaba que sí.

-que descanses pecas.- su tan familiar beso en la frente no se hizo esperar y ella lo recibió con el tono rosa ascendiendo a sus mejillas, ese que a Terry tanto le gustaba.

-hasta mañana Terry.

Cerró la puerta recargándose en ella recorriendo con su mirada la habitación que le habían dado hasta dar con la cama. Si, era perfecta para soñar con él.

….

En el cielo

-No lo sé, no me convencen del todo- murmuro chasqueando la lengua, Ralp se cruzo de brazos y la pequeña estrella lo imito bufando.- pero tranquilo pequeñín te ayudare- dijo dando unas palmadas sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Y no soy pequeñín.- indignado quito la mano de una brusca sacudida.

-eres pequeño.- murmuro seguro de lo que decía.

-no, no lo soy- miro a su alrededor buscando ayuda pero todos miraban a otro lado.

-está claro que me necesitan- siguió diciendo sin importarle su mala cara - no me iré hasta que acepten.- declaro sentándose en la nube.

Todos se encontraban de pie a su alrededor mirándolo, el sonreía triunfal como si no tuvieran más opción. La estrella se negaba, la luciérnaga solo miraba su cola anhelando los viejos tiempos deseando que su pequeña lucecita volviera, Ralp solo pensaba la manera de echarlo y Angus… El rojito parecía considerarlo

Dio un paso al frente, todos lo miraron esperando que su idea fuera echarlo.

Continuara…

* * *

antes de responder los comentarios les dejo este link

watch?v=ICS41GbyhEc

es un viedo :D es que no me conforme con escribir el capi y mas o menos asi me imagine el como pasaba espero lo vean y les guste ! tambien lo dejare en mi perfil creo que hay es mas facil verdad?

buenoo ahora sii MIL PERDONDES LA TARDANZA :)

norma Rodriguez aquii esta! perdon perdon peron por la tardanza :)

Dalia perdon por tardar!

Guest saludos :) me encanta que te guste la idea! siempre quise un fic que fuera con lo que todas deseamos y que no paso en el anime

luz Rico anotada tu idea :) y tus comentarios me hacen muyy feliz! si se me van un monton de errores de dedo hasta empiezo a escribir mal y es que ya siento los ojos cuadrados jejejejje si ven mas avísenme! hasta creo que la compu ve raro pongo borrar una parte y me borra otra -.- por eso me encanta leer sus comentarios para correr a arreglar los peles

anita claro que te los envio!

Kary Bienvenida al fic :)

Pati el fic sigue no te has perdido de nada

LizCarter perdonnn por la tardanzaa peroo el capiii al menos esta un pelin larguito verdad? jejejjej bueno me jalas las orejas :D

bermone bienvenida a la historia :)

Laura GrandChester hoolaa laura! jejjejej es divertido acomodar la historia jejejejej peroo lo gracioso es que al rato se vuelve a acomodar sola sin hacer nada -.- si ya se es complicado pero cuando me siento a escribir solita se va pa otro lado

Mariela perdonn por tardar! te gusto este capi?

ShelydeKou hola amiga que te parecio este? este tambien esta un pelin largo pero espero tambien te envuelva :)

dulce lu hola no se si ya te habia dado la bienvenida al fic sino es asi BIENVENIDA! :)

Adry amaste este? ojala y sii! y bienvenida a la historia!

gadamigrandchest hola amiga ya le confeso jejejeje ven como tomo nota de sus comentarios? porque me encanta hacerlas feliz! te gustoo?

ingrid quintulen aqui esta el otro y espero te haya gustado!

Celia pero es que la historia no trata de un sueño! es que me encanta las hstorias donde si se vuelve al pasado jejejeje tu idea es que despierten?

el capi tiene 21 paginas de word :) muy largo? perdon por los errores ortograficos y si ven peles no olviden avisarme! :)

maryanita hola amiga si tengo el libro :) saludos y te gusto este capi?

lupita1797 ya se que habia dicho dia siguiente pero entonces se me ocurrio un video -.- y como era el primero que hacia buenoo jeejejej lo que me tardo fue el condenado video que no queria salirme pero como el otro no tendra video espero ya no tardar!

Resplandor de la Luna hola luna amiga como estas? yo soy feliz con que les guste! saludos y cuidate :)

Iris Adriana y este tambien te encanta? (yo espero que shiiii y con eso sere feliz!) :)

aseret no las dejare tanto tiempo! coemnce clases peroo aun asi andare por aquii soloq que mas rapido con las adaptaciones :)

si me he olvidado alguna porfis me acuerdan y me jalan las orejas! últimamente no se dando cargo la cabeza y olvido todo TODO!

y como ire a hacer tareas dejamos las actualizaciones de como conquistar al diablo para mañana si?

Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Y feliz tarde las quiero un monton :)

y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)

* * *

ups casi olvido de quien son las canciones :)

la primera es la de sonata de Invierno Ost - My love traducida al español jejeje a que es hermosa? PRESIOSA MEJOR DICHO! me encanta escucharla!

la segunda es la de Vuelve - Satelite feat. Jesus Adrian Romero hermosa verdad? soy fan de Jesus adrian romero :) asi que pueden ver varias de sus letras en este fic asi como las de yiruma :)

y la tercera es Jason Mraz - I won't give

ahora si creo no olvidar nada :)


End file.
